Mystic Knight of Alexandria
by Writer of Fantasy
Summary: "Nothing in the world is certain, but many things in life can be guessed. If I must die here, I will at least take you with me, whether or not I have someone waiting for me. I'd only have Regret of not telling them how I feel."
1. Intervention of a Higher Kind

**Hello fanfiction members and authors. My name? Well My penname is Writer of Fantasy, and such I enjoy writing fantasy...of course don't we all? Anyway, I welcome you to reading this new story of mine that is my first idea! (WOO!) I'm so happy. xD.**

**Anyway, its a Naruto-Final Fantasy IX crossover that is hopefully is unique and interesting, and if not well My bad. The pairing is either going to be One pairing with side pairings, or a Two women x Naruto pairing. Who they are will be revealed later on, though the category this is placed under reveals one anyway.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as it is my first, and I hope did it well...Be warned the beginning is a bit different...Kinda reminds me of Kingdom Hearts xD.**

**Remember, this is the first chapter, a Prologue if you will, the next chapters from here on will be longer and more in depth ^^.  
**

**Now for our Disclaimer is...GAMABUNTA the Boss Frog!**

**Gamabunta: I'm a Toad you moron!**

**Me: Whatever you say Froggy!**

**Gamabunta: How dare you, you insolent brat!**

**Me: Just do it Toad dude!**

**Gamabunta: -sigh- The idiot, I mean, Writer of Fantasy owns nothing this may reference to in terms of games or videos, or anime or whatever humanely possible for the average person to own, they belong to whoever they belong to and do not, in anyway, belong to Writer of Fantasy.**

**Me: That was Gamabunta folks! The Boss Frog! Oh look, he brought more frogs...with weapons...and..Oh crap. Anyway BEGIN THE STORY! -Runs into the distance with all of the Toad Summons coming after me-  
**

**Chapter 1: Intervention of a Higher Kind.**

The night sky…Space, the so called final frontier. Not many are sure what is beyond the veil of space, nor do they know if there truly is anything else other than the stars! –Cough- Anyway, enough of this! Now please, direct your attention to this endless void of stars. What do you see? I see two worlds close together, but not enough to cause a disturbance…Two worlds spinning in orbit, so close, yet not know of each other's existence.

What do you think separates these worlds? The power of Gods? Barriers? Dimensions? I honestly don't know, anyway, direct your attention to the world on the right, the one that just looks like one big Island continent, with a few islands around it. You see it? Good! Now, listen closely it was never supposed to happen...Or maybe it was always supposed to be, who knows, but now...Both of these worlds are going to be connected...Intertwined!

As for how and why? Well...you'll just have to watch and find out...for now we travel to the world of the Elemental Nations, the island world.

-Outside a Village, surrounded by Trees.-

This world, the Elemental Countries or Nations whatever you know it by, was a strange land with many strange things. A lot of people who lived here, had a strange energy, a mix of spiritual and physical, named chakra. With this strange energy, they could do many things, heal wounds, manipulate the elements...Even summon extraordinary creatures if they had a contract!

Of course, with such power comes war, and this land's history was filled with war. Countless deaths over the river of time had made resentment and betrayal, and violence a common thing in this land. Peace was existent, but relatively unseen. Times of peace hardly lasted too long, before some fool started another war.

There was also another danger through the lands...The Nine Tailed Beasts, the Bijuu. These creatures, full of malice and destruction, were creatures with extreme levels of chakra, more than any human could POSSIBLY ever acquire...Each able to destroy a village if it wanted. The weakest was the One Tail, Ichibi no Shukaku, while the strongest...and most fearsome one was the Nine Tails, Kyuubi no Yoko. Not many were sure of the Bijuu's origins but there many legends or myths on how they came to be.

Said to split mountains, and cause tsunamis with a flick of its tails, the Kyuubi would be the closest thing to a God in terms of power a thing could get. Some even thought it was one, but it wasn't. This is where we begin our tale...Outside of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village...where One man was fighting the creature.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Screams filled the air, while flames burned south of a clearing. There were bodies everywhere, fallen trees, and the smell of death in the air, as a menacing roar filled the air. Not far in the clearing, stood a huge beast. It had red, orangish fur, nine huge, flailing tails, and two menacing red eyes. It was many meters tall, taller than the great trees around it as it roared again.

Standing in front of it, was a frog "**TOAD!" **wearing blue vest type thing. The toad was a rusty red color, with a little orange and bright red markings on him. In his...'hands' was a huge blade, what looked like a katana, fit for something of its size. The frog "**I'M A TOAD!" **also had a freshly bleeding scar over one of its eyes, but it could still see.

On top of him, was a young man. This man had a solemn expression on his face as he stared at the fox. This man wore a green jacket, blue pants, and a white cape with flames at the bottom. He had bright blue eyes, that seemed dimmed at the moment, spiky blond hair with two bangs going to his jaw.

In front of him, on top of the fr-toad, was a little baby. This baby had a small patch of blond hair, and two blue eyes. The baby was crying as the man stared at the fox sadly, before starting a few motions, connecting his hands together to make what looked like symbols...or signs. Who were they?

They were Gamabunta, the Boss Toad, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, or Fire Shadow, also known as Leader of the Hidden Leaf Village...And the boy? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato and a woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Gamabunta! I need you to stall for just a little longer!" Minato yelled out as he kept making those signs. The toad, just sighed before yelling. "**Are you MAD? I almost lost an eye to that thing, and you want me to go back into the fray with it?" **Gamabunta yelled out, obviously displeased.

The blond Hokage just sighed, before shaking his head and muttering. "I have a plan this time, Gamabunta. Just trust me...One last time my friend. If this works, it'll all be over." The toad heard the sadness in the new father's tone, and shook his head.

"**You're going to use that aren't you? You know the consequences!" **Minato hardened his eyes, as the Kyuubi roared at them, and jumped at them while Minato said in a cold tone. "I am well aware of the consequences...But either way this is the end of me! Now please my friend, Please!"

Gamabunta just shook his head in a solemn gesture, before he grew a smirk. "**It was a pleasure being your partner, Gaki!" **The Toad then jumped, blade in hand as it tackled the airborne fox, causing it to roar as they smashed into the ground.

Minato stumbled, before using chakra to stick his feet to Gamabunta, while making sure the baby was okay. Naruto's crying filled the air as the two huge beings battled each other. Gamabunta had blood flying off of him, as he blocked and parried the fatal strikes on his person. Minato was forming handsigns as fast as he could, before stopping.

Just at that moment, the Kyuubi shot all nine tails at Minato just as he finished, Gamabunta was too busy blocking a claw to his chest, to block those causing Minato to widen his eyes in surprise. However, several blue and silver chains shackled onto the tails, before they were brought, or smashed into the ground.

The blond blinked in surprise, before looking to see a woman standing off to the side. She was panting and coughing as she held up her arms toward the fox, the chains sprouting around her. This woman had long flowing red hair, purple eyes, and a sad look on her face as tears fell down her face. She wore what looked to be...a type of hospital gown.

"Kushina!" Minato yelled, shocked and worried about why she was here. She shouldn't be here, not in her condition! She could die being here, and using her chakra like that. "You need to go Kushina! You aren't in the condition to-"! He was broken off by a yell from Kushina, who was glaring at him with tears.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO! I'm not a fool, you know that, but don't expect me to let you do this without me! We're married you and I, and if we must we will die together! NOW FINISH IT UP!" The red head yelled, causing Minato to blink it surprise, and tried to retort before another yell happened from under him.

"**HURRY UP GAKI! I'm DYING HERE AND THIS STUPID FOX ISN'T WANTING YOU TO FINISH IT!" **He looked to see Gamabunta sliding backwards as Kyuubi had two of its claws trying to slice him, despite it being anchored to the ground. The Bijuu had other plans than to let Minato finish whatever he was doing.

"**Stupid Fox am I? I'm going to enjoy destroying you, Toad!" **The Fox chuckled darkly, a malicious voice it had. That caught everyone off guard, not expecting it talk, but the blond just did one last handsign. "NO YOU WON'T! **_Reaper Death Seal!_**" Minato finished it off, by smashing his hand on the back of Gamabunta.

Immediately, a coldness filled the air. As if all life left this area. A feeling of despair and dread filled the area as everything stopped moving, breathing even. Even little Naruto quieted down as something started to appear. Everyone couldn't help but shiver as a creeping cold touched everyone.

A figure started to form, revealing a hooded figure. This hooded figure had purple/gray skin along with several arms. Blueish and white flames appeared all around the figure, as white hair was shown falling out of the hood, while two dark eyes looked directly at Minato, causing him to gulp.

"**_You who have summoned me, you know the Price?" _**A chilling voice rang through out everyone's heads, as if it was talking to their heads, not their ears. Minato slowly nodded sadly, and the Shinigami looked around, and saw the Kyuubi. Immediately, the Shinigami appeared in front of it, staring intently which caused the Kyuubi to gasp in fear.

**_"What do you have me do, My Summoner? Destroy this creature? Destroy the world? Seal this into a bag and leave it be? Tell me you despairing soul." _**As it talked, the Death God appeared around the area, standing in front of Naruto, Kushina, Gamabunta, before floating in the sky.

"Shinigami...I want you to seal this Beast away, into whatever you can. Preferably my child, so my village would live in peace from this monster. I need to do anything to stop this from moving any closer to the village!" Minato stated with conviction, staring hard at the paling fox. The Shinigami just looked back at the fox, and noticed something odd, before it grew an unseen smirk.

"**_Your order has been heard." _**The Shinigami stated in its cold voice, before it appeared in front of the Fox, and grabbed it. "**_But it will not be followed." _**Everyone paled as the Shinigami had one of its other arms grab a sickle and sliced the Fox in half. The Kyuubi roared in extreme pain, as it flailed before it was split in half.

One side immediately turned into an orb, an orb of fiery red energy that the Shinigami held in its hand, smirking. On the other hand was a transparent fox, the size of a small wood fox as it shivered in its hand. "WHAT?" Minato shouted, as he started to fall on his hands and knees. Kushina instantly fell to her knees, as her chains disappeared.

The Shinigami then turned, and shook its head. "**_Foolish mortal. I am the Shinigami, the Death God. As one of the Gods, I have been gifted foresight. I have seen many outcomes from this night, where your wife dies and your son descends into madness from it. I have seen him grow into a strong person and still fall at the end. I have seen him lose many things, and taking revenge on what caused him this loss."_**

The Death God then chuckled, that sent chills down everyone's spines as it appeared in front of Minato, who was staring in shock. "**_I have seen this village stab him in the back. I have seen his mother do the same. Many outcomes could come from this night, and the Gods would never be able to interfere...But you summoning me has given me a chance to rectify that."_**

The Shinigami then made it where only Minato, and Gamabunta could hear him. "**_Your son shall grow up strong, in a world full of wonders that are not his own. He will grow strong...Hopefully strong enough for when your land figures it all out...He shall know family, but not of your wife...I will give him another fate...One where no one knows how it will end."_**

"But...I summoned you...Shouldn't you follow what I say? You're only here because I summoned you here!" A heartless chuckle greeted his question, before he saw a smirk and the face of the Shinigami...A skeleton-like face greeted him.

"**_You are correct in that you are my medium into this world...But no, you aren't strong enough to control me. No one is necessarily. I do...what I think is correct, and what would bring me enjoyment."_**

The blond gaped in shock and outrage, while Gamabunta roared at the entity. "**HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE-!" **The Shinigami just interrupted them, leaving Kushina wondering what was going as he channeled into everyone.

"**_Do not forget who you are talking to, toad. Now, I will seal Kyuubi's soul into your son, but the power? The power will be sealed into a scroll, and only the one with the Soul of the Fox will be able to open it."_**

This caused Minato to raise an eyebrow as he started to feel his energy leave him, coughing some more, he looked up at the Shinigami and said. "Whe-Where will my son be...Where?" The Shinigami grinned as a scroll appeared beside him, and ink appeared in a huge complex seal instantly as it sealed the Orb into it.

"What are you talking about Minato?" Kushina yelled as she looked at her husband, and the Death God. "**_Kukuku. Do not worry Uzumaki, and Namikaze? Your son will be in a world...a world that will now be tied together with this one sometime soon. A planet of magic and summons different from your own...The World named Gaia."_**

As it said this, the Shinigami grabbed Naruto who was crying at the cold hand, while the transparent fox laid down on his stomach, before a seal appeared on it and it fell in as if Naruto's skin was like water. As the Shinigami started to leave with Naruto, Kushina yelled out at Minato. "What's going on Minato! Tell me whats happening?"

Minato just sent her a sad glance, while Gamabunta just kept his mouth shut as the Shinigami flew upward. "**_Fear not Uzumaki. Your son will be fine, but when you will see him? You may never see him. Now, before you die Namikaze...Decide what to do with the scroll while you still breath!" _**It ordered, before vanishing with little Naruto.

"Gama...bunta..." Minato whispered, his energy leaving faster than before. "**Yes Gaki?" **Minato just smiled and shook his head. "I want the Toads to...keep the scroll. And tell Jiraiya-sensei...What happened. Please? I didn't expect this to happen, I honestly didn't. So, forgive me for asking one more thing on you."

Gamabunta just laughed, a sad laugh but a laugh nonetheless. "**Gaki. This is your final request, there isn't a toad in the world that wouldn't uphold one last request. I will do it, and you...I hope you find peace sometime." **Minato just nodded, as he started to close his eyes, the life leaving them.

"Tell Kushina...what happened...and that...I...lo..v...e...h..." His sentence was never finished as he passed on, his breathing stopped as he laid motionless on his partner's back. Gamabunta just shook his head sadly, and nodded. "**I will do that and more...We'll find a way to get your legacy to know of you."**

Kushina started to cry, as she screamed "NOOOOOO!" She couldn't tell if he was dead, but she saw him not moving when only a moment ago his mouth was moving. She cried, cried that she lost her husband and her son in one night, as she fell into unconsciousness muttering. "Noo...Not both of them."

Gamabunta just shook his head sadly as grabbed Kushina, and put her on his back as he jumped toward the village. '_How did this all happen...Why did it happen is more like it...'_

-/-/-/The Other Planet, Gaia-/-/-/-/-

Gaia...The Home of various countries and Continents, there were four continents in this world. The Mist Continent. The Outer Continent, the Lost Continent, and the Forgotten Continent. These continents all had secrets, among other things. The most heavily populated was the Mist Continent, home of three countries or four technically.

The Countries of Lindblum, Burmecia, Cleyra, and Alexandria. These four countries and cities stood apart from each other, creating a sort of balance, but in the past there have been wars. All these lands though, were a home to magic and great soldiers. Burmecia and Cleyra with their impressive Knights, known as Dragon Knights.

Lindblum with their great many airships, and soldiers. And Alexandria...Home to the Knights. Their whole army comprised of well train male and female knights. However, the entirety of the Mist Continent was covered in a Mist, developing monsters and odd plants. But this same Mist was also used to pilot Airships as a power source.

Here on an Airship heading to Alexandria in one of the rooms, was a couple. The man in the room had red hair, with pale green eyes. His body was built as if he had been in a war, or a soldier, bearing scars on his arms and on his cheek. He wore a leather tunic, that was covering a red shirt while he wore black pants and leather boots with a sword on his waist.

Beside him was a young woman, who had a strange get up. She had light blue eyes, long blond hair and a black hat on her head. The hat was crooked and pointed at the top, as she wore a tight black dress that ended as a short skirt, with blue linings showing off her ample bust. She had a serene smile on her face as a staff was beside her.

They both had a ring on their finger, and were in a embrace that would show someone as lovers. The blond had her head on the man's shoulder as she smiled. "So we're finally going to Alexandria?" The man nodded. "That is right Clare. We're finally going to Alexandria, maybe there we can find a suitable life for us."

The woman, Clare just smiled and nodded. "Maybe, but as long as we have each other, I'm perfectly fine Roy." The newly named Roy, just shook his head. "I am the same way, but still." Clare just smiled and nodded. "I know."

After a few moments, the beauteous silence was broken when the Shinigami appeared in front of them both. This caused both of them to fall off their bed, before grabbing their weapons. Clare brought up her staff and started to summon what appeared a fireball, while Roy drew his sword and pointed it at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" Roy shouted angrily, one moment it was quiet, and another this person or creature was in front of them. Clare just kept making her fireball bigger, before the Shinigami just put a hand in its robe, causing them to tense...before pulling out a baby. This caused both of them to gasp, but kept their weapons up as a cold voice entered their heads.

"**_This boy...His name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, or whatever you wish to call his last name. Now I suggest you put your weapons down, Mr. and Mrs. Firebrand." _**This caused the couple to freeze, and pale at how this thing knew their names, but why would it tell them the name of the child?

"Who are you?" Roy shouted at the Shinigami, who just shook its head and grinned. "**_Who I am is of no importance, I just have one small thing to ask of you two." _**Roy blinked at that, before he kept his weapon pointed at him, while Clare narrowed her eyes.

"What is it? What do you want spirit?" Roy looked confused, and sent her a look, but Clare just shook her head while the Shinigami's ethereal voice sounded in their heads with a chilling laugh.

"**_Very very good Witch, it seems you know what I am...Or at least at the moment. Anyway, as for what I want? I want you two to raise this child...Teach him what you know, treat him as your kin. I know you two cannot have a child of your own, so I am solving two problems with one child."_**

This caused them to take a step back, causing Clare to look down sadly at being reminded of that fact. Roy growled, and got in front of her while shouting. "You little..." The Shinigami just waved its hand at them, dismissing them.

"**_Temper temper. Every world its the same. Oh well, this child is now yours and yes before you go about experimenting on it, it is a human child not some cross-breed or cursed person...I just want this child to have an...acceptable home. Believe me or not, its up to you but the child is now in your hands...Now goodbye Roy and Clare Firebrand." _**

The 'spirit' put down the child on a dresser, before it started to vanish as Roy and Clare both shouted. "WAIT!" However all they got was a wave in return as it disappeared, causing them both to look at each other. "What the hell was that about?" Roy questioned angrily, while Clare shrugged.

"I don't know, but that thing..It was a spirit, a physical manifestation of something, but not entirely the true thing...Or at least I think that was what it was." Clare explained calmly, but she still had a sad look in her eyes. Roy just put a hand on his wife's shoulder, causing her to turn and see him smile at her.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled back, and they just looked at each other before..."WAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto started to cry, causing them both to look at the baby. "I forgot all about the baby!" Clare shouted out, before running toward the child, causing Roy to sweat drop as Clare tried to stop him from crying.

'_What just happened...But I wonder, if this will make Clare happy? Us having a real family.' _He thought to himself, before shaking his head and looking at the baby. It had stopped crying and was laughing as Clare was giving it silly faces, which caused Roy to smile. '_Just maybe...This is what we needed the most...'_

The red head walked up beside Clare, and smiled at the baby Naruto, who just reached his tiny arms at both of them as the Airship got closer to Alexandria.

_**So it begins, now how will things play out and what will happen when things start to change? Wait for the Next Chapter, Training with Mom and Dad!**_

-/-/-End-/-/-

**Okay...I thought that went pretty well for my first story! Or that's my opinion, but oh well That was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it and if not well sorry.**

**Anyway before I get reviews with questions I will address a few things.**

**Chakra: Chakra? Naruto does have it...Will he use jutsu? No. Will he learn to use chakra to some extent? Yes he will. How? Well that's a secret.**

**Kyuubi: Does Naruto have his power? No. What role will Kyuubi play? That will be addressed next chapter actually.**

**Shinigami: Is that the last we've seen of him? Nope!**

**Anyway I hope you liked this, and please review review review! I hope you enjoy what's planned ahead :D.  
**


	2. Steps to the Beginning

**Okay I got a few views, but not surprised at the small amount considering I'm a new author and all! Anyway, I thank you for the kind reviews that I have been given, and hope you all keep reading.**

**This chapter...I was going to do like a more in depth childhood than it is...But I lost the steam before I got too far...but when I gave it a rundown like this...I went bam bam bam! XD It was fun.**

**Anyway, this could have been better probably, but I hope you like it anyway...And best of all I hope it makes sense!**

**No funny disclaimer today, and Happy New Year too ^^. Oh, and review responses are at the bottom...**

**Oh yeah...This is extremely long...You have been warned.  
**

**Also, my original pairing is gone, someone pointed out a great thing that I actually overlooked and how it might affect the story, so I decided to change a few things cuz of it! Anywho...HERE WE GO!**

**I own nothing in this fiction except for OCs and maybe a few plot ideas. Oh and Thank RoyalTwinFangs for the helpful ideas for this chapter.  
**

**NOW READ! :D XD**

**Chapter 2: Steps to the Beginning.  
**

Its been six years now since that day, the day Naruto was delivered to Clare, and Roy. Those six years...were filled with excitement for the couple, and a happiness that hadn't been felt by them for a long time. Despite the fact they had no idea where he came from, nor who his parents were, they treated him like their own flesh and blood, as Naruto felt the same about his parents.

He didn't know if he was adopted or not, but sometimes he would notice how he didn't resemble either one of them, but never paid it much mind. He was happy, why risk that by asking a, more than likely, stupid question. The Firebrands were known around Alexandria as scouts for the royal family, after seeing them in action out in the forests, against some monsters that had gathered up.

Because of that, the Royal family decided to employ Naruto's mother and father as scouts for dangerous areas, and such. It was a risky job, but it paid well, and they even got a house not too far from the castle, and not too far out of the town either. It was a nice place, a stone house with a small balcony, with two floors. The second floor had the balcony, and their sleeping rooms, while the first floor had the kitchen and a study.

On the roof of the Firebrand home, was a boy. Naruto, the little baby he was not, he had lightly tanned skin, developing body, and was taller than most his age. His blond hair was spiky now, while two bangs went down across his forehead, while his blue eyes were as bright as ever. He now had whisker-like marks on his face, which confused everyone but didn't matter. Added a cute factor to him to some of the women in town, which annoyed him to no end.

He wore a light blue vest, with a dark shirt underneath. His sleeves were gone, and wore black pants with leather shoes. By his side was a wooden practice sword, and some water as he stared at the sky. Naruto was excited today, which would explain his bright smile at the moment. Why was he excited you may wonder?

Today, his Dad was going to start his training! He was so excited, but knew he had to wait. His Dad was at the castle at the moment, the Queen wanted to discuss something with him, as to what he had no idea, and his Mother was off shopping with her...friends. Naruto shuddered at the thought of them, they always pinched his cheeks when they visited...It was so annoying..and painful.

Naruto looked at the sky, and saw a bird and smiled at it. '_Wonder what its like to be a bird? To be free without a care in the world. A life where strife and war could never touch it, and peace would be eternal. To fly the skies, see things that humans may never be able to see.'_

Naruto shook his head, he was smart, mainly because his mother pounded knowledge into his head when he was big enough to read, he still kept a hyper personality, and loved to annoy his parents. But lately, he's been feeling more and more philosophical but he had no idea as to why. It didn't matter too much to him, he kinda liked it.

"Naruto!" Naruto blinked out of his thoughts, before he smiled brightly and jumped off the roof toward the voice, said voice shouted. "NO! YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU-!" _CRASH! _The blond was laughing, as he was sitting on top of a familiar man, his Father, Roy. They had crashed into some boxes of stuff that wasn't important. Roy was seeing stars as Naruto kept laughing.

"Hahahah! Dad you got hit again...You always seem to crash into the boxes. You should have known better Dad!" The child laugh, while the adult grumbled under him. "Your mother told you to stop jumping though, you know better than to disobey her!" Naruto nodded, before stating.

"But she's out SHOPPING! With her two so-called Friends!" He felt his Dad shudder underneath him. When those three shopped, you would never know when they would get back, whether it be in five minutes, to five hours. It was always random with them. "Okay, you have a point there bud."

Naruto smiled, before getting up as Roy sat up, rubbing his head. "I take it your excited?" His answer was a series of fast nodding, causing Roy to sigh, before smiling. "GOOD! Then I'm GOING TO WORK YOU INTO THE GROUND!" Naruto paled, and shouted. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" Roy just smiled at his son, and shook his head.

"Kidding Kidding, let me go get a few things and then meet me in the backyard." Naruto nodded, and sat down on the dirt, causing his father to sweat drop. "Go get your wooden sword too!" Naruto immediately disappeared in a cloud of dust as he ran in the house. Roy couldn't help but laugh loudly as he walked in the house, and opened a door, grabbing a few weapons before heading toward the back door when...

_Crash! Smash! THUD! _"OWWWW!" A whining voice caught his attention and Roy laughed. "This is why you don't run down the stairs son. Hahahahah!" Roy kept laughing as he walked out, while the blond child kept on the floor twitching and groaning.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After a few moments of waiting, and a few groans, Naruto finally came out, with a bump on his head as he walked toward his father. Around Roy, were several weapons on the ground. One was a spear, another was a pair of daggers, another was a claymore, before finally a real sword. The blond boy looked a little confused, before staring at his dad questioningly.

"Dad, what's with all the stuff?" Roy just smiled at his adopted son, and shook his head. "Give me your wooden sword, Naruto." Naruto just looked at his father in confusion, before doing what he asked. Roy stared at it for a moment, before saying. "I made you this. You know that?"

Naruto nodded, and spoke up. "Of course! Mom always told me that, and to treat it with care. Why?" The red head just smiled, before breaking it in half, and throwing them to the side. The child in the room shouted in outrage at the action. "NOOO! DAD WHY?"

Naruto stared at his father, who stared right back at him with a stern look. "Naruto Uzumaki Firebrand, my son. Its time for you to wield a real weapon, not a wooden replacement. Its time for you to start growing up into a strong young man that I hope you will become! I know you're only six Naruto, but I have faith in you. Our jobs are dangerous, and Clare and I do not want you to not be able to take care of yourself should something happen to us!"

Naruto stared at Roy in shock, not really comprehending what was happening here, while Roy just stared at him, before pulling out a piece of paper, and started to read from it. "Son, you will do the following of these three days a week, and after you get used to it, five days a week. 200 Push-ups, 200 Sit-ups, 50 Laps around the town of Alexandria, and after all those you will pick a weapon and train with it. When you are decent with all of these weapons, then I will train you into the advanced forms of combat with the sword. The others, you will learn on your own."

The glance he got in response to all of this...was a gaping fish expression. Roy let out a huge sweat drop as he stared at his son while counting down in his head. '_Three. Two. One...'_

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT NOW? ARE YOU MAD, DAD? IS THIS SOME SORT OF UNHOLY PUNISHMENT FOR DESTROYING THE VEGETABLE SELLER'S CART?" The blond yelled out at his Dad, who just shook his head in exasperation.

"No...wait what about the cart incident! You know what, never mind. Anyway, I have faith in you Naruto, your our son after all! We've raised and some of these exercises we've made you do anyway! You can do this, albeit I don't expect you to complete any of the exercises with that high of a number just yet, but you must do at least some of all of them for the first few months."

Still receiving a disbelieving expression, the red head sighed before shaking his head. '_Okay...How to motivate someone as energetic as Naruto? Hm...What is something he's always wanted, or admired to dangle in his face...Ah. I got it.' _Seeing the smirk on his father's face, Naruto glared at him childishly before his Dad spoke up.

"Alright Naruto, let's make a deal, or a wager. You know what that is correct?" Getting a nod as a yes, he continued on as he turned around and getting an item. "If you can become decently proficient with all weapons to disarm me in combat within three years, I will entrust you with my legacy that is other than you. Something...you've always desired, my son."

A thud was heard, as the sound of something impaling the ground sounded the yard. Naruto gaped in shock at what it was...it was his Dad's sword, Firebrand. Its how their name came to be, his father always said he couldn't remember his last name, so he just took up the name of his sword. The sunlight shined off of the blood red hilt, with a surprisingly blue gem in its handle. The blade was a nice shade of silver, about Four to Four and a half feet long. It seemed to be a half, or a foot and a half in width...it was a treasure in Naruto's and Roy's opinion.

"A-Are you serious?" The blond asked hesitantly, not believing what his father said. Roy just smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I am truly serious, if you accomplish that task withing three years, and are able to disarm me...I will give you Firebrand as the prize. So...Are you going to try, despite your age, or are you going to be a true child, and complain?"

His response was immediate, Naruto jumped up and started to push ups, shouting "One, Two Three, Four!" Roy laughed heartily and smiled. '_Wonder if he'll be able to do it? We'll just have to see.'_

-/-/-/-/Night Time-/-/-/-/

Roy and Clare stood over an unconscious Naruto, who had trained himself to sleep. They were both quietly chuckling at how he looked, before surveying the surrounding area...it was messed up to say the least. The ground had a variety of slash marks in it...very sloppy ones, and the pair of daggers were embedded into the fence surrounding their house.

"I knew he would be eager...but this is just unexpected! Heheheh!" Clare laughed out, leaning against her husband. Said Husband wasn't doing much better with laughing, before he finally calmed down after a moment and nodded.

"I offered Firebrand to him, if he could be at a decent level in three years time. That's what drove him to this." He explained, which caused his wife to give him a surprised look. "Why would you offer that! I mean sure, I can understand a real sword or something, but your sword...?"

Roy just gave Clare a smile, and gestured with his arm to Naruto. "He's our son. He may not be of our blood, nor do we know exactly where he's from...but it hasn't stopped us from loving him. We love him like he is our own, and so...I think he truly deserves to have my sword when he is ready. Even if he cannot pass in Three Years time, I will entrust this blade to him when he is older anyway."

Clare couldn't help but smile at Roy, and kissed his cheek. "I see...Well then, I will train him in magic when he's eight years old...After all that's when I was taught." Roy smiled back and nodded. "This boy...Our son...He shall be great if we have anything to say about it!"

Clare nodded in agreement, before removing herself from her husband, and picked up the unconscious Naruto, who still had the real sword gripped in his hand. She made him let go, and smiled at the unconscious blond, before turning to her husband. "Let's go inside then, shall we?"

Roy nodded, and they walked into the house together.

-/-/-/-Two Years from now. Naruto: Age 8-/-/-/-/

"Sword!" A male voice shouted out, and a blond boy grabbed a sword and started to slash and attack invisible opponents, with the skill and precision that marked one that was above a novice level swordsmen. The boy jumped over an invisible enemy, slashing behind before spinning quickly to block a imaginary strike.

"Hand-to-Hand!" Immediately the boy threw the sword into a tree and opened out with a sweep kick, before tackling one of his enemies, after that he sent his leg high behind to get another one in the face before doing a handstand and flipping over someone else, performing all types of close combat combos.

After several moments of that, the voice that commanded earlier shouted out. "Enough! That's good enough Naruto." The boy immediately stopped, and gave a smile to his father. Roy had a proud smile on his face as Naruto came to him, he was proud of his son's growth, immensely proud. At this rate...he would surpass Roy himself by his teens.

"Well done bud, you're coming along nicely. At this rate...Firebrand will be yours!" He got an excited smile when he said that, and Roy ruffled Naruto's head. Naruto had grown up immensely for a two year time. His body was toned, showing he had daily exercise and tanned still. His hair had become longer, to the point where they had to tie the two bangs in his face to frame it instead.

He now came up to the top of Roy's stomach, which wasn't a surprise with what he ate and trained like. Naruto seemed to have the energy of ten men, when most would stop and rest, Naruto would go on much longer, Roy smirked to himself...His wife was going to have a field day with this. Roy shook his head, after Naruto said. "Dad you okay?"

Roy nodded a yes, before smiling. "I am proud of you, Naruto. I hope you know that. And...I'm happy to announce that you're ready to learn magic!" Naruto looked shocked at his father, taking a step back, before saying quietly. "Really Dad? Are you serious? Mother never says I am ready..."

Roy patted his head, and shrugged. "If you don't believe then don't ask your mother. I guess she'll just have to take her magic secrets to the gave." He said in a false sad voice. Naruto immediately shook his head, shouting. "No no no! I'll ask her, just let me clean up after our training! Please don't tell her I said no!" The blond ran toward the house, opening, and slamming the door as he went to wash up.

After a moment of silence, the red head burst out laughing. "Hahahahhaha! Oh...Oh. I can't believe he actually believed that. Oh, that was too good...I'll tell him to meet her in the forest outside of Alexandria later. Oh man." Roy kept chuckling to himself as he walked inside of their home.

-/-/-/After 30 minutes of washing up...and traveling into a forest.-/-/-/

Naruto grumbled to himself, as he tripped over another root. His Dad told him to go into the forest entrance. And he did...And his Mother had a note there, saying to 'explore the forest until you find me' ...This was a nightmare! He kept circling around the same spot ever since he got the note.

"Gah! WHY DO I KEEP GOING IN CIRCLES?" Naruto shouted out to nothing. The forest was covered in Mist, which made it even harder to move, but surprisingly there weren't any monsters, or at least not in this part of the forest. Now, Naruto wasn't a scaredy-cat that much was true, however, even he would admit if he had to stay in this forest till dark..It would be a tad creepy, and maybe scary.

After being lost in thought, Naruto took note of his surroundings...to see he walked in a full circle and was back where he got the note. "ARGH!" Naruto sat down in the center of the clearing and glared at a tree. "Stupid confusing forest. Its as if its deliberately making me do this! Hm..Maybe I should leave a trail?"

As he debated this, he ignored a faint voice in his head, not hearing it at all. After a few moments of this, Naruto jumped up out of his seat as a voice in his head shouted. "_Stand!" _The boy looked around, looking to see what was talking to him. "Who's there! Show yourself!" After no answer, Naruto started to relax before...

"_Go straight, child." _Again, Naruto spun around the room, not sure who was talking to him, and utterly baffled at how he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "Who is this? Is this you Mom?"

Again no answer, and Naruto started to walk toward the exit. "Maybe I should get Dad...?" He debated it in his head, before hearing the spectral voice again in his head. "_GO STRAIGHT CHILD!"_

The yell bounced in his head, causing Naruto a headache as he shouted out. "ALRIGHT!" He ran forward, dodging trees and roots, before hearing the voice sounded in his head again. "_Take a right now. Then go straight after several feet forward."_

Naruto did so, or risk feeling the wrath of a headache again, though he had to wonder why he followed the voice of something he couldn't see. He did as he was told before running straight. As he ran for a few moments the voice sounded in his head again, saying. "_Now head Northeast, and you will arrive."_

Naruto twitched, and did so, heading northeast before tripping over a root, and landing in a clearing. Naruto groaned, muttering to himself in a whisper. "Whoever you are, voice person...I hate you." After he said that, giggling rang in his ears, before a familiar voice cheerfully said.

"You finally decided to show up hmm? I was afraid I wouldn't be able to teach you anything today! You were supposed to be here earlier Naruto!" Naruto got up, and shook himself, before mock glaring at his Mother. "Its not MY fault I got lost in this accursed forest! Why couldn't we have done this at our house?"

The blond received a whack to head from his mother's staff, causing him to grab his head as she explained. "First of all, you will not address me like that. Your father may have left you doing your training with him but with me, you will not speak to me as if you know me. I will not supervise your training but I will ask you to perform any or all spells you learn when you have successfully learned a spell."

Naruto was about to ask something, when Clare continued on. "I will know when you learn a spell, trust me. As for why we are training here...The Mist here prevents fires to spread...well actually it will be extremely hard for fires to spread through these Mist filled trees. You understand? Good! Now for your first task...You will access your Mana or Magical Energy."

Naruto blinked, before looking at his Mother in slight confusion. "Uh...Exactly how do I do that?" He got a whack over the head again as Clare glared at him, but there was mirth in her eyes. "What did I tell you earlier about speaking to me as you know me? It pains me to hurt you son, but you must learn to speak to others as if you don't them sometimes!"

Naruto just sent his mom a glance, while thinking. '_If I knew better, I would say she enjoys whacking my head with that staff.' _Either she was able to read his mind, or just felt like it, his mother hit him again, before starting to explain. "Mana. Its a unique energy. Everyone has it, but some have it more than others..."

Here she paused, before nodding to herself. "These people are able to do magic if they have enough Mana to do so. I can't really explain on how to find your Mana, Naruto, except you must look into yourself...Dig into your body. I'm not sure if it feels differently to everyone...but when you find it...It will feel like a pond. As if your touching a pond full of warm water, having a sense of power to it, but when you pull it out, it feels light as if it was solid and not a liquid or air...And that it feels endless."

Naruto was listening to everything, looking at his Mother/Teacher as she walked around the clearing. "But its not endless, Naruto. If you pull too much of it out, you will go unconscious immediately...or in battle...You may die. You must be careful when using Mana, know your limits and don't be too reliant on it."

Naruto nodded when she looked at him, and she smiled brightly at him. "Great! Now, I'm going to leave you here for three days so you can try to gather or awaken your mana. We can't truly start your magical energy until we know if you have enough to use magic or not. We can't figure that out until you have touched your Mana though. SO...I wish you luck Naruto!"

"Okay...WAIT WHAT? MOM! Are you SERIOUSLY going to leave me in this forest full of creatures, and Mist, and no sense of direction?" Naruto shouted out, angry and outraged at his Mother's disregard for his safety!

He was subsequently whacked on the head a few times via staff as his mother chastised him. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Remember, you do not know me. I am Teacher to you or Miss Clare, not Mom. Now, I wouldn't leave you here if it wasn't safe you'll be fine if you can climb trees. The only creatures here are wolves."

Naruto glared at his Mom...as she left him in the woods...alone...with no food or anything. He was about to shout about food, when his mother shouted out. "There's some apples and wild berries in the woods surrounding here, you'll be fine Naruto. A pond is also nearby just be careful not to drink a fish or something." She said it all with a cheery sound, as if she was having fun with this.

Naruto just stared as his mother walked out of sight, and twitched in annoyance. He thought about yelling at her, but what was the point? The blond sighed, before shaking his head and a smirk adorned his face. "Well, if they want to test me...THEN I WILL PASS THIS WITH FLYING COLORS!"

The blond then sat down and started to feel for his mana pool, and just sat in a meditative position. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out how he would pull it out, when he just decided to just feel his body, look through his body to see if he could find a path of mana that would lead him to the rest.

He felt his heart beating, his lungs inflating, he felt all this and felt a peace he had never knew had existed. Naruto seemed to go into a trance for a bit, just sitting there with his eyes closed as he listened to his body work. After several hours of this, Naruto felt himself flow to his stomach to a pond...before snapping his eyes open in shock, and pulled energy from his stomach that felt like what his Mom described and felt it coat his body.

It felt like a pool was around him, a pool of soothing warm water that never seemed to change temperature. It gave him a sense of power, but also a sense of caution, as if to show him when one uses it to watch out. Naruto couldn't help the smile that developed on his face as he jumped in the air shouting. "I DID IT!"

After doing that and laughing, he looked around to notice it was around noon, and frowned. "I should stock up on food, and maybe drink some water before it gets dark. Then the wolves come out, and that I do not want to happen. Never know how many are in this forest."

Naruto whispered to himself before, running deeper into the forest, to gather some food.

-/-/-/-The Second Day-/-/-/-/-/

After a night of scavenging for food, and sleeping in a tree, a Sore and tired Naruto slowly got up and groaned. "Ahh...stiff back. Gah! What was my mom thinking, sending me here for three days? What exactly am I supposed to DO While I'm out here anyway? I found my mana, probably earlier than she expected..so what am I supposed to do?" Naruto exclaimed to the trees, before shaking his head, and thinking.

He could always do his training Dad gave him, which he would have done anyway. But what should he do with his mana...His mom when he was younger and ask about magic said that the energy for it could do many things but no one had ever experimented with it. He could always try and do something no one else could do.

The blond shook his head as he jumped down, and started to stretch while he thought about it. If that was true, what all could it do? It gave you a thought to think about, but he wasn't sure if he should try or not. Its not like it could climb trees or walls or something!

Naruto stopped stretching, and stared at one of the trees in thought. Actually...Maybe it could. When he first pulled out his mana, he felt it coat his entire body, so whose to say that it couldn't cover just one part say his hands or feet to stick to something? But if that was possible, then why did no one attempt doing it? It got him curious and he decided to give it a try.

"Let's give it a shot!" Naruto said to himself, before pulling out his mana and focusing it in his feet. It took him a minute, considering it wanted to go everywhere, but then it got there and Naruto grinned. "Alright, here I go!" He ran toward the tree as fast as he could, and started to run up.

Almost immediately, however, Naruto fell straight on his back as the mana he had didn't stick, but acted as water and made him slide down. Naruto groaned and shook his head as he sat up, stating in a pained voice. "That...hurt. What happened though, it was as if my feet were covered in water or something...?"

"Maybe I need to use more Mana?" He pondered before running back, and gathering even more Mana. "Let's try!" Naruto charged the tree again, running up farther than before...before he slipped faster than last time, and fell toward the ground fast. "DANG IT!"

_THUD! _Naruto groaned in pain as he tried to get up again, he landed on his back again, but luckily nothing was broken but it hurt horribly. "Gah...What's wrong with it? Its as if its solid enough to do it one moment, before it turns to water and causes me to fall!" Naruto exclaimed.

He slowly sat up and shook his head, sighing. "Maybe its not possible? I certainly don't want to try that again and risk breaking my body. So much for my plans..." He muttered the last sadly, before Naruto looked up at the sky in shock as a voice entered his head..a voice he knew well.

"_Giving up so soon? Try again. Find your Mana." _"ITS YOU AGAIN! Who the heck are you, you stupid disembodied voice?" Chuckling was all that met his shout, as the voice repeated what it said. "_Find your mana again child." _Naruto just grumbled underneath his breath as he did so, and started to pull some out.

"_Stop. I didn't say pull it out, I said find it." _Naruto looked confused, before asking to himself. "Why? I thought..." "_Just do as I say." _The voice cut him off, and Naruto just nodded, grumbling under his breathe. "Now what?" Naruto asked as he just felt his mana. _"Find the leak, and follow it."_

Naruto blinked in confusion, before shaking his head. '_Leak? What Leak?' _He thought to himself before shaking his head. He started to poke his mana around trying to find this so called 'leak'. He poked and prodded his mana pool, before finally finding a tiny leak, where only a sliver of his mana was traveling away.

Naruto frowned to himself, before following it through his body. He felt it flowing towards his heart, and then stopping right near it, and felt a stronger energy. It something akin to a fire, blazing with power, and burning with a wait to be used. "Whoa..." Naruto muttered as he felt it, and shook his head.

'_What is this? Mana? But Mom never said it felt like this...No, I do not think this is Mana at all..its something different, stronger!' _The blond thought to himself as he was about to pull on it, when the spectral voice spoke up again. "_You would be correct in your assumption in that is not Mana. That child...is Chakra, an energy unique to you."_

Naruto blinked at that, before shaking his head. "I doubt that, Ghost voice person thing! All energy has some sort of source, there isn't such a thing as a unique energy...a Unique combination maybe, but there's always another with an energy source. At least...that's what my Mom explained to me."

A faint giggling could be heard around him, as he spun around and tried to find the voice, as the voice, now a bit lighter than normal, replied. _"Your mother would be correct in that assumption but, to my knowledge, that is a energy unique to you at the moment. Now, I want you to take roughly the same amount of chakra that you had with mana, on your first attempt at the tree."_

The blond blinked before deciding to do it, and grabbed it. When the energy went to his legs and feet, he felt it extremely hard to keep it there, and frowned in frustration, before running toward the tree. Naruto laughed at the feeling, this energy, chakra, made his legs and feet feel stronger than they were and he got a determined look in his eyes as he ran toward the tree.

"HERE WE GO!" He shouted out as he put a foot on the trunk, before running up. This time, he felt himself stick to it and kept going up. "HAHAHAH! I'm DOING IT!" Naruto shouted gleefully, excited that he was doing it...but then as soon as he thought about something else other than sticking to the tree...he started to fall.

"Oh no..NO NO NO!" Naruto reached for the trunk of the tree, channeling mana on instinct to his hand as he put it on the trunk. It stuck long enough for him to push himself off the tree, and landed on the ground, rolling hard. It was painful, but Naruto was laughing despite the pain.

"Hahahahah! I did IT! I DID IT!" The blond laughed out as he slowly got up, before he suddenly clutched his side. "Oww...Okay, not funny anymore." He mumbled, before his snapped his head upward to see the sun was slowly going down, signalling it was later than he thought.

"WHAT? Crap crap crap! I need to hurry up and get up to my tree!" He panicked and ran toward his tree, before collapsing and clutching his side. '_Dang it...I can't get up yet...It hurts!' _"_Calm down Child. Just sit down and rest for a moment. Now, next time when you attempt to do that with chakra, concentrate! Don't get distracted, lest you get hurt."_

Naruto nodded to himself, and said. "Yeah...Okay. I will do that, voice. Now, who are you? You keep helping as if your my mom or something..." Naruto questioned the voice, and the voice just laughed.

"_Who I am will be revealed in due time, now just follow what I say when I give you advice or something. Got it Naruto?" _Naruto blinked, before nodding after a moment. "Okay...But that's the first time you've called me by my name...What should I call you?" The voice remained silent, before it replied.

_"Whatever you wish." _Naruto frowned before muttering to himself. "Lot of help that was...hm. Okay, your a disembodied voice, or at least to my knowledge. I have no idea what gender you are, nor where you may have come from...So, I'll just call you Spectra. Its easy to remember, and fits you very well I think!" The blond said to himself, quite pleased with the name.

Giggling met his answer, causing Naruto to look around, before the giggling voice his attention. "_Heheheh, if..if that is what you wish, hahahaha." _Naruto just rolled his eyes as he stood up, and started to climb his tree.

"Hush, its a name!" Naruto climbed up the tree as Spectra stopped its giggling, leaving Naruto alone to himself as he leaned against the treetop, and starting to sleep.

-/-/-/-/Third and Final Day, Afternoon-/-/-/-/

Naruto wiped his forehead, as he stared up at the tree in front of him. He had done all his exercises extremely early today, when no wolves were out, and decided to train with this new chakra energy while seeing if he could channel Mana into his hands at the same, see if they would grow.

And it seemed to be working for the most part, because he was tiring out faster than ever, but he felt stronger a tiny bit, but not enough to be proud of. He had made it halfway up the tree, but couldn't quite seem to make it to the top yet, and it was frustrating him to no end! Naruto tried again, and went a little further than the last time, almost to the top, before falling backward, but landed on his feet growling.

"I can't seem to make it! Why is that? I keep trying and trying, but I hardly improve! Maybe I'm not doing it right...?" Naruto sat down, deciding to think about it, before he heard a twig snap. He spun around, to see something that made his jaw drop and be a little afraid, yes.

Behind him was a huge wolf. A Big wolf, apparently. It was about his size, with yellow eyes staring at him. It had dirty white-silver fur on it, along with a bleeding wound on its shoulder, as if it was bitten. It was also limping on one leg, to show a little blood on it. The strange thing was, it had fear in its eyes as it growled at him, obviously thinking he was here to hurt it or something.

The blond and the wolf stared at each other for a while, before it fell down on the floor, whining. Naruto widened his eyes, and looked around for something to bandage its wounds, he knew it would get sick and die if it didn't...well maybe, but better safe than sorry! Besides, it wasn't really hurting him now was it?

'_Besides if I save this creature's life, maybe Mom and Dad will finally let me get a pet!' _He thought excitedly before staring at the fallen wolf. He frowned at the shoulder wound, and sighed as he took his shirt, before tearing off one whole sleeve off, and then grabbed several limbs off of trees. The wolf watched him with its yellow eyes, as Naruto ran about, before running toward the pond.

The wolf laid there for a few moments as Naruto dipped his objects in the water, to sorta clean them, before ripping off the bottom of his shirt, which would show his stomach when he put it back on and tied the sticks in a makeshift splint. '_Good thing Dad taught me about this, in case I ever get caught outside injured.'_

He took the 'cleaned' items back with him, to see the wolf staring at him in curiousity. Naruto just smiled at it, before walking toward it. The wolf bared its teeth at him, showing it had two sharp teeth stained with blood, but Naruto just ignored it, setting his stuff down in front of it, before standing by its injured shoulder.

"Hm..It doesn't look too deep. Either way, better safe than sorry. But dang...your a big boy aren't ya?" Naruto whistled, before chuckling. He took the ripped sleeve and started to put it on top of the wound, which caused the wolf to growl, and snap at him, but Naruto ignored it as he tied it together, before tightening it.

This caused the wolf to whimper and whine, before it growled heavily at the blond, who just glared at it. "Stop growling at me! I'm trying to help you! Does it look like I care about your growling at me? My Dad scares me a heck a lot more than you do!" '_Of course, that has nothing to do with his sword, or his ability to use a variety of weapons. Nope not at all!'_

The wolf just kept watching Naruto with a glare as the blond walked toward the injured leg, which was the left rear leg, and touched it. This got a kick or two from both back paws at him, including the injured one. '_Hm. It just seems sprained or bruised, not broken. Doubt it'll need the splint, but I covered my shirt in water, might as well let it get some relief from the pain.'_

Naruto smiled at the wolf, getting confusion from the beast as he said. "Looks like your in luck boy! You're leg isn't broken, but as I'm sure it hurts, and maybe burns a bit, I will apply this" He held up the torn piece of his shirt, soaking wet. "to your leg, and hopefully you will get a little relief." The wolf just stared at him as he smiled at it, before he tied it up on the leg, covering the whole thing up.

The wolf growled, and whimpered in pain as it happened, apparently it was hurting him, which wasn't all that surprising honestly. Naruto finished tying it tightly, before turning to see the wolf's teeth right by his face. Naruto jumped away quickly as the wolf snapped, barking at him as Naruto just glared back.

"Okay okay! I get it, you don't like me! Jeez, you'd think I'd get more respect!" Naruto shouted sarcastically, before turning around. He then remembered something, and pulled out some berries and an apple from his pocket. He threw them in front of the wolf, who stared at them with a questioning gaze, its head tilted to the side.

"Its not meat, but its something. I can survive a night without food, my last day in this accursed Mist-filled forest! WOOHOO!" Naruto shouted, before turning his back on the wolf as he stared at the tree. "But, I am so going to top this tree!" He channeled chakra and mana into his feet and hands respectively, before taking off toward the tree.

The wolf watched in wonder as the human kept running toward the tree, and instead of the expectant crash, the wolf watched the human actually walk up the tree. It watched the human run almost all the way to the top before he fell to the ground, but flipped and landed on his feet, sliding toward him.

The wolf watched as the human kept trying, before it heard its stomach growl. The wolf stared at the fruit in front of it, and ate it slowly. The taste wasn't what it was used to, not really enjoying it, but it tolerated it as it ate all that laid out for it. Food was food, and it ate it all, before just watching the strange boy.

Said Boy was frustrated as he kept running up the tree, not getting anywhere at all! He felt the sun starting to set, and he knew he was running out time, not to mention energy. "I will do this!" Naruto shouted out to the sky, before running faster toward the tree, noticing he was feeling extremely tired.

He ran up the tree, step by step as he went higher and higher toward the top. He started to feel the world blur around him, his eyesight starting to fade as he felt himself closing his eyes. "Oh no you...don't!" He muttered to himself, before running to the top of the tree, and reaching out as he lost his hold on the tree.

He touched a leaf that was on top of the tree, before he started to fall toward the ground. "Did it! Finally..." He started to plummet to the ground below, but when he hit the ground, it wasn't the hard, unforgiving earth. No...it was soft, sturdy, and furry. He looked beside him, to see the neck of the wolf he helped, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks...guess...we're even." Naruto whispered as he fell asleep. The wolf just stared at the strange human boy, and growled to itself. The boy had a lot of determination and strange powers with him. The wolf stared at the sleeping boy, before laying on the ground to get comfortable.

He helped it when no one else would. Showed hardly any fear to its size, and then turned its back on it, trusting it not to hurt him. Maybe it would hang around the boy for a bit...to see how he would grow.

But not because the boy fed him, not at all because of that.

-/-/-/-The Next morning-/-/-/-/

Clare walked into the forest clearing where she left Naruto, expecting to see an awake, and slightly dirty blond, mad at her for leaving him out here all alone. Instead, she saw one of the stranger sights she had seen in her life. She saw her son, Naruto, laying against a huge wolf who was sleeping in a way that would shield Naruto from anything from one side.

But the strangest thing of all, was what seemed to be a huge, nine-tailed transparent fox that seemed to be laying around both of them. Clare shook her head and stared at the spot again to see the fox was gone, but the wolf was still there. Clare cautiously walked toward the sleeping duo, but as soon as she exited out of the cover of trees, the wolf's eyes snapped open and stared at her.

It bared its teeth, and growled at her, watching Clare with its yellow eyes that seemed to glow. Clare was about to grab her staff, when a tired voice questioned. "Whose there? What's wrong boy?" Naruto sat up tiredly, looking around with half-asleep eyes as he scanned around. The beast just kept growling as Naruto looked at his Mother before passing by her as he kept looking.

After a moment, his eyes widened before setting his eyes back on his mother, and he narrowed them. "YOU! You LEFT ME HERE!" Clare just gave her son a light smile as his narrowed eyes turned into a smile, and he ran to her. "Mom!" Clare just smiled as Naruto slammed into her stomach, and hugged her tightly.

Clare giggled as she hugged Naruto, shaking her head. "How was your three days in the woods, Naruto?" Naruto shook his head against her stomach, not noticing his mother's red face as his hair was tickling her assets. Unaware of the interaction, Naruto mumbled against her, saying.

"It was horrible, but it was AWESOME at the same time! I learned a new trick, and found my mana and everything!" He mumbled, before feeling something wet against his shoulder, and his mother tense. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the wolf staring at him, its nose on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah! I met this guy last night, isn't that right boy?" Naruto questioned, letting go of his mother as she watched the wolf warily. The wolf just stared at Naruto, who petted its head, scratching behind its ear, which in turn caused it to lick his face. This caused the blond to cough and step back.

"Gah! Why in the face boy?" Naruto questioned, but had a smile on his face as the wolf just had what could be said was a smile on its face. Clare couldn't help but laugh, before shaking her head. "Alright then Naruto...You say you found your mana, and this new friend?"

Naruto nodded with vigor, which caused his Mother to sigh. '_If the wolf follows him...Roy's gonna be a bit...surprised. Still, if what Naruto says is true, then it had plenty of chances to kill Naruto if it wanted to...Hm, it seems to be wounded a little too...Ah, I see now.'_

The blond, unaware of what his mom was thinking, was checking over the wolf's wounds. "You know, your a big wolf aren't ya? I wonder how he got so big hmm..." Naruto thought about it as he stared at the wolf who just barked at Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he hugged the wolf again, who growled, but let him stay as Naruto was rubbing and petting him. Clare watched this with a hint of worry, but also walked around the wolf slowly. '_Bruised leg, shallow wound. A simple spell should suffice.' _She thought to herself, before nodding.

She took her staff, which caught the attention of both Naruto and the wolf. A magical energy started to form around Clare, which alarmed the wolf and made Naruto carefully. "Alright son. Here's your first lesson I guess. Healing Magic, now watch closely son." Naruto watched as the blue energy slowly turned white, before it started to exit her fingers and her staff's stone.

"**_Cure." _**The energy flew toward the wolf, wrapping it in a cloak of white before it split in two. One half flew toward the wound on the shoulder and then another flew to its rear leg, surrounding the wounds. After a moment of floating over the wound, it entered it suddenly before vanishing in little white particles.

Naruto could only mutter "Awesome!" While the wolf had surprise in its eyes. Clare couldn't help but giggle at them both, before saying. "Take off the remains of your shirt, Naruto." Naruto nodded and slowly did so, careful not to hurt the wolf, but both were surprised to see the wounds were gone, no pain remained.

"Wow Mom! THAT WAS COOL!" Clare smiled at Naruto, before feeling something cool on her hand. She looked down to see the wolf putting its nose on her hand, and she smiled, before scratching it's chin. "Good boy. Your nothing more than a big puppy aren't you?" Clare asked as it had its tongue out as she scratched its chin.

Naruto laughed at it, before widening his eyes as he ran toward a tree. "Mom MOM! I forgot to show you my new trick!" Naruto ran straight to the tree, as he started to channel chakra into his feet as his Mom yelled. "WAIT NARUTO! What are you doing? Going to run into the tree?"

Naruto just smirked as he ran toward the, counting down in his head. '_3..2...1...NOW!' _Naruto jumped toward the tree, just as Clare shouted. "Naruto STOP!" However, she didn't expect him to run straight up the tree. This caused her to widen her eyes, before examining Naruto more closely.

She didn't sense any Mana, well scratch that, she felt a faint signature of mana going into his feet, but it was covered by an energy she wasn't familiar with. She watched as Naruto kept running up the tree as if it was the ground, before he started to lose focus and ended up falling to the ground again.

"Dang it! I NEED A PILLOW OR SOMETHING!" Naruto shouted as he fell. Clare started to run toward him, but a white blur passed by her as the wolf ran toward the falling boy. Naruto was about to smash into the ground, when he felt the fur pillow he felt last night, he knew who caught him and he grinned.

"Thanks Fang!" Naruto then blinked, before looking at the questioning wolf. "Hm..Fang. Yeah, that suits you doesn't it?" He received a baring of Fang's sharp teeth, and Naruto laughed. "Yeah, your name's Fang alright! Mom can we keep him?"

Clare couldn't help but laugh. She knew this was going to be asked sometime, but not this soon. However, this wolf...It seemed more of a cub, or a wolf that is just older than what one would be called a cub. It seemed it was mutated by Mist, thus causing it to be bigger than the norm...way bigger. Based on what happened also, even if she said no...The wolf would still follow them...

"Honestly, Naruto...I would say no, however...even if I did say no, I wouldn't be surprised if it followed us anyway...So, Why not? YOU will have to take care of him...and your dad isn't going to be happy at all."

Naruto was about to cheer, when he blinked, before asking a simple question. "How do you think he'll react?"

Clare sweat dropped. "I'd rather not think about it."

-/-/-/-/Day before the Three Year Deal was to End, Eve of Naruto's Ninth Birthday-/-/-/-/

It was a strange morning for the town of Alexandria. A year ago, the child of the Firebrands brought home a wolf about his size, as a pet...And his parents let him, after an argument between Husband and Wife and Son. To everyone's shock, the Father let Naruto keep it, and surprisingly, other than a few mishaps, the Wolf was hardly seen in town.

Now everyone had heard of the deal made between Father and Son, and knew today was the date. However, they didn't want to risk going to watch because if the boy was being taught weapons, and magic...They weren't sure if he was aware of his surroundings. So many decided to not attend while a few stood way outside of the house to hear the clashes and clangs of battles.

However, it was different for a young girl, about 12-13 years of age. She had shoulder length brown hair, tanned or a lightly chocolate colored skin with brown eyes. She wore a yellow dress, while carrying several packs on with her. This girl was walking toward the house across from the Firebrand household. She was doing it all by herself, as she got to the door she tried to open it by herself, and cursed.

"Damn it!" She muttered, which caused a stare at how a young girl knew such words, but a few explosions from the other house brought everyone's attention to a few yells from the origin, even the young teen dropped her stuff to look. "DAD! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR BLADE COULD DO THAT!"

"ITS IN THE NAME SON! NOW HOLD STILL!" A smash echoed through the town, before a young boy's voice answered what the other said. "AND WHAT? LET YOU SMACK ME WITH THAT THING? NO WAY!" Several orange explosions happened inside, before they saw a fireball fly toward the sky, before hitting an invisible barrier, flying back toward where it came from.

"MOM! YOUR SPELL IS DEFECTIVE!" All they heard in return was laughter from a female, as she said. "Nope, That's what the spell **_Reflect _**does sweetie, reflects it back to the caster!" The boy's voice just shouted in a sad voice.

"I thought you were on my side!" Again, laughter met this. The young teen rose an eyebrow at all the crashes, and clangs, not to mention explosions, before an elderly man walked up to her.

"I take it your the daughter of the woman who bought this house?" The old man asked, which caused the girl to nod. "Yeah, why?" The fellow laughed, before shaking his head. "I wish you luck with the Firebrands as your neighbors...Their child is known to do a few strange things, and get into trouble."

The teen rose an eyebrow, and shook her head. "How much trouble could someone get into? How old is he, 12?" The man laughed, before shaking his head. "No, he's eight..well nine tomorrow, But he's a prodigy in all that he is taught...Or so their parents say. His name's Naruto, I suggest you watch out for him, lest you fall into a prank or into trouble."

The girl laughed, before shaking her head. "Please, I'm sure I can avoid any trouble a little nine year old can come up with. He's probably not as tall as me yet anyway!" The girl laughed out cockily, while the man just shook his head. "May I know your name?" The girl blinked, before nodding.

"The name's Lani." The elderly man nodded and started to walk away. "Well Lani, I shall always remember the name of those who have underestimated the blond energetic kid known as Naruto Uzumaki Firebrand, Rascal of Alexandria!" The man chuckled the end out as he left, just as a few more explosions and the sound of the earth being smashed into happened.

"WHAT THE...! DAD YOU CUT THROUGH THE BLOODY CLAYMORE LIKE IT WAS BREAD!" The older voice of Roy met this with a shout of his own. "ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU KEPT SHOOTING FIRE AT THE FIREBRAND! You increased the heat of my sword!"

"SO! YOU KNOW WHAT! FORGET THIS, FANG TO ME!" This got a few pieces of attention, while Roy shouted out. "Naruto...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Naruto's voice echoed out as a few smashes chased after the voice. "I'M IMPROVISING! We're leaving now! MOM, BRING DOWN THE SPELL!"

"Alright!" Clare's voice shouted, before Roy had shouted out, "NO DON'T DO IT CLARE!" However, it was done and A silver blur jumped over the fence, before landing in front of a bunch of now fearful people. On its back was a blond with a torn up red shirt, and a few light flesh wounds, as he sat on the back of a wolf that was bigger than him and some teens. Lani was a bit shock at the sight, not to mention the boy would probably come up to her shoulder.

Naruto grabbed a few daggers strapped to his waist as he shouted. "GO FANG GO!" The wolf howled and dashed off toward the town, while Roy ran outside, a flesh wound across his cheek ran out, chasing them. "COME BACK HERE NARUTO!" After him, was Clare who was laughing the entire time as she ran after them.

The crowd that had formed blinked a few times, before chasing after them to see what happened now the battle between Son and Father as they headed into Alexandria, and toward the castle.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto rode Fang, who avoided all people in the way, or jumped over them entirely. Naruto was laughing entirely, a happy grin on his face along with a happy looking Fang, or at least in his opinion. He hadn't had this much fun in a while, not since Mom made him hunt a few goblins with his new spells.

He felt his Dad actually picking up on them, before he spun in his seat, where he rode Fang backwards to see Roy running toward him, as if a spell was increasing his speed...'_MOM!' _"I GOT YOU NOW SON!" Naruto widened his eyes, before he grabbed a dagger and threw it at his Father.

His father block it with Firebrand, sending it into an alleyway, before smacking another straight into a roof. Naruto grabbed two more before he shouted. "Fang, Split up!" The wolf nodded, as Naruto jumped off of him and onto a roof, sticking to it with chakra. Fang immediately took a turn and ran off somewhere as Roy followed after Naruto.

"You can't get away!" Roy shouted as Naruto was jumping across roofs, right across from him. Naruto just chuckled and shook his head. "I know! But your sword can still slice through my weapons! I gotta wait for to cool somehow!" At this time, Naruto took both of the daggers he had left, and jumped toward another roof, above his father.

Roy watched his son do it, before the two daggers were sent flying toward him. Roy took his blade, before slicing both in half as the halves fell helplessly onto the ground as he continued the chase, Haste was now gone.

Naruto smiled at his father as he grabbed the spear that was on his back, and jumped off the house he was on, and landed in front of his Father who slowed to a stop, neither noticing they were close to the castle. A crowd was forming on the south of them, but neither noticed. "I hope your weapon is cooled down enough." Naruto said in a cheery voice.

Roy rolled his eyes at his son, before glaring. "I hope you didn't break anything valuable through this whole chase! Or else your paying for it!" Naruto pouted, before shaking his head. "I don't think I did, but who cares? I got a test to pass!" Roy grinned as his son charged at him recklessly. However, he didn't expect his son to actually stop in front of him, and swipe at his legs.

Roy just jumped backward, before the motion was finished before running toward his son. Naruto however grinned at the action, before he brought the spear back to him and spun it to try and hit him over the head with the wood. Roy brought his sword up to block, before his son kicked him in the stomach.

Roy widened his eyes as his son let go of the spear and opened up with a hand-to-hand combo, socking him in the face before hitting his chest. Naruto tried to roundhouse kick in the face, but a hand grabbed his foot, before he was picked up and thrown into the open gate...to the courtyard of the castle.

"AHHH!" Naruto shouted out as he smashed into the ground, sliding a bit more, before he slowly got up. Naruto groaned in pain, before a white glow formed on his hands as he said. "**_Cure." _**The white glow healed some of his wounds as he slowly stood up, before he jumped out of the way as his father brought his sword down.

A small crater appeared there, even with his father holding back against him...It slightly unnerved Naruto. The blond looked around trying to find something to use, other than his sword but found nothing. "Dang...My spear." Roy smirked at his son, as the debris around him cleared as he stared at his son.

"So, what you gonna do now bud? Got a plan in your head?" Naruto chuckled, before he smiled at his father. "Of course!" Naruto charged forward, with only his fists out and knuckled up. "Let's go Dad!" Roy laughed as he charged his son, Firebrand in hand.

-/-/-/Crowd-/-/-/

The crowd were cheering and clapping for Naruto, while a few knights, and knight trainees were now watching from the castle and such. Lani was in the crowd, and she was honestly surprised at the skill the blond fought with. '_Must have been training since a YOUNG age in order to keep up with his Dad...even if he's holding back.'_

Lani watched as Naruto ducked under a slash aimed for his head, and countered with a kick to his Dad's head, before Naruto tried to grab his legs. Roy jumped away but Naruto followed after him, trying to get his dad with another combo. Lani was mildly impressed she would admit, but then she felt something against her foot.

She looked down to see the spear the kid dropped, and grinned. '_I wonder.' _Lani slowly picked it up, and looked at it before looking at the combatants and grinned.

Naruto had just been kicked away from his Dad and was a distance from him. "HEY BLONDIE! CATCH!" She threw the spear at the blond, who had just looked at the crowd.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto blinked as the young teen, or girl older than him threw his spear toward him. He jumped away from it as it landed where he was at, and he grinned. "THANKS!" Naruto grabbed the spear and rushed his Dad again, who couldn't help but sigh. '_Again with the charging!'_

Naruto stabbed at his Dad, who just let it go past his head, before grabbing the middle of it and trying to his his dad with the bottom of it. Roy was surprised at that, before just grabbed the wooden part and Naruto glared at him, before smiling.

"Thanks Dad!" His Father rose an eyebrow, before a fireball formed on Naruto's hands. Roy's eyes widened before they narrowed. "I have a crazy child don't I?" Naruto nodded vigorously. "That's right Dad! **_FIRE!" _**Naruto made the spell blow up on both of them, destroying the spear but blowing him and his father backwards a bit.

Naruto crashed into the ground, covered in soot that came from it, before he slowly stood up, dizzy and unfocused but he charged his Dad anyway. He had to win, he trained for it, he will EARN IT! His father, having not expected that, was unfocused and a bit dizzy himself, but he saw his Son coming at him and he got ready.

Naruto threw a left punch that flew past his Dad's face, who tried kneeing his son in the stomach. His son blocked it with his leg, before sending his right fist at his Dad's stomach, who blocked it with Firebrand. Naruto tried thinking of another attack, when a growl erupted from behind Roy. Roy spun around to see Fang slashing a claw at him, and he took his sword to block the strike, letting Naruto hit him in the ribs.

Naruto tried to kick his Father in the head, but using his other hand, Roy pushed the leg away, before kicking at his son. Naruto, however said. "GO FANG!" As he blocked the kick with his knee, even though it caused him to slide a little. Fang growled, and slashed its other paw at Roy, who cursed as he had to turn his whole back to his son to block both of the wolf's paws.

Naruto grinned as he ran toward his Dad, and drew his sword as he jumped on his father's shoulders. He punched his left fist in his Dad's neck, before hitting him in the face with a foot, before wrapping his legs around his surprised Dad's neck, and stabbed his sword toward the two hands that now held Firebrand.

"I WILL WIN!" He shouted as his sword aimed at them. Roy had a choice, take the blow and maybe keep his sword and his hands, or let go and definitely keep his hands. Roy just smiled a smile as his son struck downward toward the handle of the Firebrand.

'_You pass.' _He let go of Firebrand, which caused it to fall to the courtyard, as Naruto wasn't expecting that, and put so much force into his attack, made him fall off of his Dad's neck and smash into the floor along with it.

"Owww." Naruto muttered, as he landed head first into the ground. The blond felt the cool touch of Fang's nose on his neck as it pushed him to try and get up, as he sat up.

"Well Naruto...You disarmed me, I am very proud of that fact...However, you didn't follow the rules of our agreement!" Roy stated coldly, causing his son to look at him with wide eyes. Naruto stared at his father shocked, before growling and yelling at him.

"I did to follow the rules we agreed on! You said I could use two spells that I had learn, no more, no less! You said to use anything to my disposal, other than something we had agreed on! I used the terrain, I used my weapons, and I used my partner!" Naruto hugged Fang's neck who was glaring at Roy, who had a hidden smile on his face.

"Hm...Is that so? Well, I guess I did say that..." Roy stated calmly, before stepping on the hilt of his sword, causing it to stand a little. Roy grabbed the top of it before pointing the hilt at Naruto's nose, while wearing a proud smile as he closed his eyes.

"Congratulations, on winning Firebrand Naruto. You are now the proud owner of it, wield it with pride!" Naruto had a happy smile on his face, tears of happiness going down his eyes as he took it, screaming "WOOHOOO!"

The crowd around them started to clap in congratulations, while Lani just watched this with surprised eyes, before smirking. '_Maybe this town won't be so boring after all!'_

No one noticed the young girl, no older than 7, watching from the window of the Castle along with a woman with blue skin, and was hard to look at...Both wore regal or royal clothes as they watched.

-/-/-/-/Time Skip, Naruto Age 11-/-/-/-

Two years have passed since Naruto inherited Firebrand, and many things had happened since then. Apparently Princess Garnet and Queen Brahne had watched the entire fight, or most of it that had happened in the castle courtyard, which explained why they weren't arrested or anything, and had invited Naruto to join the Knights for training. If he passed and wanted to, it would let him join a position in the Alexandrian Army.

This of course had Naruto excited about it, but he could only join at age 10, so he had to wait a year. However, what a year it was. He had become good friends with their new neighbors, Lani and her Mom, who turned out to be a storekeeper, and almost constantly hung out with them at their house. They would run pranks on people, or spar sometimes if Lani wanted to see something, of course he was never allowed to stay the night, for obvious reasons.

However, the year he joined the Knights, he started to mellow out. He wasn't as energetic or hyperactive, and refrained from doing as much property damage. However, he always hung out with Lani and Fang when he could, thus never truly changed too much.

He was progressing well in his studies, was top in class in Swordsmanship despite his young age, which gained a lot of attention, both good and bad. It also seemed the Royal Family had a special interest, or at least the Princess did...People seemed to see her a lot more than usual around the Knight area.

Lani had developed more too, getting taller and her assets...getting bigger. She was 15 now, and was quite attractive, which she used to test Naruto despite his age. It was always rewarding with a "HEY!" Or other reaction from Naruto.

Now, in the backyard of the Firebrand household, Naruto was sitting beside a now Chocobo sized Fang, along with Lani who was petting the wolf. In front of them were Clare and Roy, both looked slightly sad.

"Naruto..." The blond, now up to his Mother's shoulders, while Lani was slightly taller, looked up to his Dad who smiled at him sadly. "Yes Father?" Naruto asked curiously, which made the Father sigh. "Your Mother and I...We've been assigned to, well...There have been disturbances around Lindblum and the Alexandrian border, we've been sent to investigate."

Naruto blinked, before nodding. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" Lani looked at them curiously, also wondering that same question, which caused the parents to flinch a little, before Clare answered. "At the most sweetie...A Year and A Half. Normally one would just check the spot its happening at, but no one is entirely sure the exact location of these disturbances, so we have to check the whole border, investigating both close to Lindblum also, in case they moved."

Naruto looked at them, slightly shocked at this, before asking. "A Year and a half...Why? Why can't the people of Lindblum do it? Why doesn't the Regent, Cid do something for his own country?" Clare sighed as Roy answered the question. "Naruto. The Regent HAS sent men to investigate, none of them have ever come back, in various locations! So we have to do ourselves, he's asked for the best from Alexandria, and we are the best."

Naruto looked down, before he got up and hugged his Mom and Dad. "I don't have to like it if my parents are so awesome sometimes..." The blond muttered quietly, causing his parents to chuckle at that, along with Lani who stood off to the side. "Son...You know your adopted right?" Roy asked suddenly.

This caught the attention of Lani and Clare, who was a bit surprised that he was saying it now. What surprised everyone more was that Naruto nodded a little as he exited the hug. "I've had my suspicions honestly. Pieces didn't fit, but I didn't care or ask. You two treated me as if I was your son and so I believed."

Roy smiled, while Clare hugged Naruto, kissing his forehead. "You ARE our son. You aren't of our blood true, but it didn't matter. We've had you since you were a baby, so you might as well have been our child. We never thought of you otherwise. We don't know where you've come from though, we have looked however."

Naruto just smiled as his father put a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter where you came from Naruto. You are our child, and now carry the legacy of our name, the Firebrand. Don't ever forget that." He said sternly, and Naruto nodded to his father who smiled.

"Father, Mom...Why are you telling me this now?" Clare and Roy looked at each other silently, as they both turned, showing packs on their backs as they started to walk. "We have a bad feeling about this Naruto...Its better to, if things go wrong, to have revealed the truth to you. But don't worry, we're planning on coming back! Count on it!" Roy shouted the end as they started to walk away, and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Your leaving already?" Clare sadly let out a laugh. "Yes sweetie, we were supposed to be gone this morning honestly." Naruto let out a tear as he watched them leave. "I love you MOM AND DAD!" Naruto shouted as they left, and they both shouted out. "We both love you as well, our Naruto!"

Naruto let out a few more tears as his parents kept on, before he felt something press against his back, and arms wrapped around him as a chin sat on his head. "Don't worry about it bud. Its not like you to be a crybaby, they'll be back, so just wait for them!" Lani stated in a surprisingly warm tone.

Naruto nodded, as he watched them leave, and Fang gave them a tribute...a long howl to the moon, as if wishing them a good journey.

-/-/-/-/Naruto Age 14-/-/-/-

Its been three years since his parents left, and he hadn't gotten word from them since. Naruto never gave up hope, despite what others told him that they were probably dead...They told him they should have come back by now, but he never believed them, despite the horrible feeling in his stomach.

Despite all this, he was still the top in his classes, which got a few of the older students to try and show him his place...but he always trounced them. He didn't pick fights, and never wanted them either. Naruto was also one of the more attractive boys in the class...Getting the attention of Maids young and a little older than him, not to mention some female Knight cadets...and the Princess seemed to like him as well, for what he had no idea.

It was slightly annoying, but flattering in a way also. Naruto didn't exploit the attention however, as he had better things to do, like train, or hang out with Lani. Speaking of Lani, she was now 18, and was very beautiful in her own way. She learned how to wield a few weapons from Naruto, but her fiery personality drove many off.

Naruto smiled at the thought of Lani, her assets had gotten bigger still, given her a very ample chest, and her hair was slightly longer. However, Naruto was about her height now, even though she was older, she was 5'5, and so was he! Which gave him a slight satisfaction.

Speaking of Lani, she wanted to talk to him about something today, so he ran toward the gate leading out of Alexandria, where she told him to meet her. Once arriving he saw Lani standing quietly, with what looked to be a pack over her shoulder. "LANI!" Naruto shouted out, grinning as he ran toward her.

Lani returned the grin with a smile, but her eyes had a sadness in them. Naruto ran up to her, and asked. "What was so important that you wanted to talk about it before tonight?" He asked excitedly. Lani looked down at that, before staring at Naruto.

"I'm moving." Naruto blinked once, then twice, before whispering. "Excuse me?" Lani huffed at the blond, before glaring. "I'm Moving idiot." Naruto looked sad almost immediately, looking at her with a disbelieving look. "Why? Wait, no your kidding aren't you! Pulling my leg aren't you?"

Lani glared at Naruto with an intense look, which made him understand she was serious. "W..why?" Naruto asked quietly after the glare. Lani looked away and said. "My Mom wants us to move to Treno, for whatever reason I cannot fathom. Even though I'm 18, I still cannot do what I want because I don't have a job yet."

She grumbled the end angrily, but Naruto still caught it, and stood in front of her. "You don't have to leave! We're best friends, I'm sure my parents will let you stay in the house when they get back!" Here Lani flinched, before shaking her head. "No they won't Naruto...They aren't coming back..."

Naruto blinked, before shaking his head. "What are you saying? They are coming back Lani!" He saw the look in her eyes, before he took a step back. "You know something...don't you?" The refusal to meet his eyes, not to mention the tears going down her face were proof enough. "What do you know? TELL ME LANI!"

Lani looked at Naruto sadly, before putting a hand in a pack she strapped to her leg. She grabbed something from it, before pulling out...a shattered piece of Clare's staff. "The guards brought it to your house this morning, you were gone though so I took it. I'm sorry blondie...I'm sorry."

Naruto stared at it in shock, before shaking his head. "No." Lani walked forward while Naruto took a step back. "No, no no...Its not possible no!" Naruto shouted at Lani, but the brunette grabbed Naruto and brought him in a hug, his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry buddy! I'm so so so sorry Naruto." The blond just kept muttering no as Lani held him tight.

After a good time had passed with them like this, Lani pulled away before giving him the piece. "I am sorry my friend, I have no choice...I am afraid I'll have to miss the funeral and the Graduation." Naruto wasn't responsive as he stared at the broken fragment of the staff's crystal. Lani just watched this solemnly before kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Take care Blondie. Till next we meet, I wish you all the luck that you could possibly need." Lani whispered in his ear, before walking away. The feeling of something wet on his cheek a second time broke Naruto out of his staring, to see Lani now turning her back on him, and walking away.

"Take care...Lani." Naruto whispered sadly.

-/-/-/-/Age 15-/-/-/-/

Three Months after Lani's departure and the cold truth of what had happened, the Graduation had happened. Naruto was one of the many who graduated, but he was the only one to be chosen to join an elite group in the military. He was chosen to join the Royal Guards. They were the best of the best, the elite of the elite, the greatest of the greatest. They were also the ones who were used to protect the Royal family in public functions, either in a show of force or in the shadows.

Naruto was chosen not only for his magical abilities, being the first ever Knight to use both a sword and magic in tandem, but also because he had the qualities of a leader, which Royal Guards would sometimes command other Knight segments in wars. Naruto of course said yes, despite his personal problems, it had caused him to throw himself into his training.

And then a full year passed then, which caused a great commotion. The Captain of the Royal Guard had fallen ill with an incurable sickness, and died shortly after. But he had chosen before he died a person to become the new Captain, and the new Bodyguard of Princess Garnet til Alexandros.

His choice, he thought would be the best to use it, since he was younger than he, he would still be able to grow and become better than anyone. He had the power to do his job excellently, and so he had chosen him. The choice he chose had caused a great uproar through the whole ranks of some of the more Senior Knights in every division, but others were happy about it.

Who did he choose? Well...

"Rise, Naruto Uzumaki Firebrand, new Captain of the Royal Guard, and Bodyguard of Princess Garnet! Wear your title with pride, do your duty with honor, and above all...Protect the Interests of Alexandria!" A woman with blue skin shouted, she was overweight and wore royal clothes and a crown on her head as she shouted this.

Beside her was an excited 13 year old girl, who was happy to have this person as her knight! She had long dark brown or black hair, with brown eyes and wore a white dress fit for a princess. All around knights were clapping as a kneeling figure in the center stood up, showing the face of Naruto.

He wore a white/silver armor with red linings and runes, Firebrand strapped across his back. The armor wasn't bulky except for like a spike on the shoulder as he stood in front of the Queen, and bowed before her, his spiky blond hair arranged in a way that looked like his biological father.

"I accept my new position with surprise, and I thank you humbly for the chance to serve the Royal Family in such a way! I will not let you, your daughter, or Alexandria down!" Naruto said in a polite and respectful voice.

Cheers sounded through the castle as Naruto stared at the Queen who stared right back with a light smile, while Garnet had a small blush.

-/-/End-/-/

**Well...I went a tad overboard with this chapter...Oh well. Its not the best out here anyway, and I think I could do better...Longer? Who knows XD. I can try sure.**

**Anyway I hope you like it, and if not well I'm sorry! This was a basic rundown of his childhood...THE REAL STUFF BEGINS AFTER THIS WOOOHOOO!**

**Roy and Clare heights are, R: 5'9. Clare 5'4.**

**The Royal Guards, for future reference, look like Imperial Swordsman and Hoplites from FF12 if you are wondering, except for a few who look different.  
**

**Review responses.**

**trotha: The Kushina bashing I may or may not have done was actually unintentional. The Shinigami was just saying various outcomes that could come from the night, he wasn't entirely sure which would happen if he let it stay at how it was SUPPOSED To be :D. Kyubi I'm not sure entirely HOW I will make her act to Naruto, but I gave her a role in this chapter that demonstrates what she will be for a good portion of this story. Pairing is more than likely gonna be at least Bigamy, maybe Polygamy.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy, and please Read and Review AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**


	3. It All Comes Down to Choices

**Okay! The Third Chapter of Mystic Knight of Alexandria WOOHOO! Anyway I'm a bit disappointed in myself with the length of this chapter...of course that may be because of how long the last chapter was! Oh well, who cares!**

**This chapter has a timeskip, but after this There will be only ONE More major time skip i.e. Years or so, so WOO NO MORE TIME JUMPING Lol. Of course when will it be? Well its not this chapter or next chapter that's for sure! :D.**

**Oh well, in case no one has noticed this is before the whole FFIX storyline actually begins, but when you're done with this chapter...Its gonna start up REAL soon kukukukukuk!**

**On a totally unrelated note...I have beaten the Super Boss on Golden Sun Dark Dawn...after several close calls and restarts! WOOO! Yay me...but gosh that was a pain...No more mashing my fingers or praying for the dang boss to NOT use a move, but hey it was all worth it when I was able to gain the awesome summon Iris!...Too bad that you already BEAT the game in order to fight the super boss...so not much to use it on huh?**

**Oh yes, for a picture of what Fang and Naruto would look like, I will post a link or a copy and pasteable link for your pleasure on my profile...Just apply the necessary changes in your head. ^^  
**

**Oh well enough about that! I HAVE A POLL I would like YOU! The readers, to VOTE ON on my profile. If you got any questions, just read the poll ^^.**

**Okay disclaimer time...Our guest today? Its Princess Garnet!**

**-in walks Queen Brahne-**

**Me: ...You're not Princess Garnet.**

**Brahne: She had things to do.**

**Me: Okay...-grabs a pair of rigged sunglasses and looks toward Queen Brahne- So your doing the disclaimer?**

**Brahne: No, I'm here to shut you down. You make a mockery of my great nation! -Guards appear-**

**Me: -sweat drop- Uh...So making a fictional story makes a mockery out of a nation that technically doesn't exist?**

**Brahne: Yes. NOW DIE!**

**Me: Okay...I do not own anything regarding Final Fantasy, Naruto, or anything this may or may not crossover, they belong to their respective owners NOW GO AWAY! -runs from guards and an angry Queen-  
**

**Chapter 3: It All Comes Down to Choices.**

_Three Years. Heh, its been three years since I last wrote to you, huh Lani? Of course, that's not entirely my fault now is it? You just had to keep moving around getting jobs as a mercenary, never staying still long for my letters to reach you! Of course, I'm happy you're getting paid and all, but I miss the days when we could hang out or just talk face to face._

_Still I hope your doing well, and maybe we can meet up whenever you come to Lindblum or Alexandria if you get hired here or near either place. I would love to see you again, hopefully we can have the luck of the world to do so. I hope your doing well Lani, I truly do. I'm doing well if you're wondering, but of course you don't really care for 'Blondie' do you?_

_Hahaha kidding. Anyway, things here in the castle are slowly changing...and I'm not entirely sure its for the best. Queen Brahne is seeming more violent, asking me to train more and more soldiers in proper combat, not to mention strategy and tactical terrain combat training. I fear for the worst of what's to come, for I see her talk more and more with the two Jesters, and a strange silver haired man._

_Their talks are of war, and yet not of war at the same time. They speak of 'weapons' but I cannot see any influx of weapons, but I will find out what they are planning...Alexandria doesn't need a war, not for whatever the Queen wants to have one for. I'm sorry, please forgive me, but I must be off. The Queen has called me today, something about a mission or something...but I have a bad feeling in the pit of stomach._

_May the winds follow and guide you to a blissful tomorrow, stay safe and well._

_Your Favorite Blond,_

_Naruto Uzumaki Firebrand._

A pen dropped onto a desk as a sigh sounded through the empty room. The creak of a chair also entered the room as a blond man leaned back in it. Naruto had grown tremendously in three years, now at 5'10-11, being one of the tallest in the castle. His blond hair was spiky everywhere, and now he had the two bangs going down the sides of his face, unaware of how much he looked like his true Father.

The blond stood up, a clinking noise drawing his attention as he looked around his neck. A ring tied to a necklace adorned his neck, the ring fitted with a stone of blue crystal...with a piece of wood attached at the bottom. It was the remains of his Mother's staff. Naruto gripped it sadly, before raising his head.

'_Someday, I'll find out what happened to you both! Its a promise, one that I intend to keep above all else.' _A light cough caught his attention, and Naruto turned to see a young girl, not more than ten years of age stood there. She had black hair framing amber eyes. She wore servant clothes, which were brown and red, along with a few patched up on them.

"Ah Nel, how long have you been there?" Naruto asked politely, greeting the girl with a smile. The girl couldn't help but smile back and bowed before Naruto. "I'm sorry Lord Naruto, I've been here for some time. The Queen has wanted you for the past ten minutes, and she is starting to get...angry." Nel muttered the end quietly, afraid of being heard.

Naruto blinked, before shaking his head, smiling at the quiet little girl. "Speak your mind around me Nel, I do not mind, nor shall I report you to anyone. I've told you this many times, now I understand she is waiting, but the Queen must wait a little longer. I need my armor." Nel nodded, a pink tint on her cheeks as Naruto spoke to her politely.

Some servants weren't treated as nicely as they were when they were assigned to Naruto. He treated them all with respect and kindness, despite being, at least in their opinion, higher than them. Being the Captain of the Royal Guard was the equivalent to being a Lord or Noblemen. But he didn't care nor did he abuse it.

"Nel?" The girl looked up quickly, panicked that she would get in trouble for drifting off into her thoughts. She saw Naruto smiling at, a playful smile. "You were off in your head weren't you? No matter, I do not mind. I just need your help getting the back of my armor buckled in, if you do not mind."

Nel nodded quickly, slightly embarrassed at being caught not paying attention. "Yes my Lord." She muttered quickly, before running toward Naruto, before getting a flick to her head when she got close. She blinked, and looked up to see Naruto staring at her sternly.

"What have I told you about calling me a Lord? Just call me Naruto or if you must, Master Naruto. I'm used to that by Master Steiner, he always seems to call people he respects Master other than the Queen and Princess." Naruto muttered to himself, chuckling. The servant looked down, before feeling her head ruffled.

"Come on Nel, your safe when you are with me, remember that!" Naruto stated clearly as Nel got behind him, tying and buckling his armor. "I know sir, but its still not right for us to do it, if we were to get used to it and then do it to another person...We could get punished severely.." The girl muttered sadly.

"Silly Nel." Naruto started off, causing the girl to look at him as he stood, now that she was finished. "You know you can talk freely to me, and to an extent with Steiner. Even Princess Garnet enjoys your company, and lets you speak your mind!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile, while thinking. '_Though she doesn't really like it when anyone is formal with her.'_

Nel, however, had a different opinion about that causing her to mutter. _"Only because of you." _The young girl muttered, causing the blond to look at her. "What was that little Nel?" Nel blushed and shook her head quickly. "N-nothing!" She plastered on a smile and Naruto just chuckled warmly.

"Alright, get along Nel, I mustn't let the Queen wait any longer." Naruto sighed to himself as Nel nodded, before he remembered something. The young girl was just about out the door when he shouted. "Wait."

Nel spun around to see the blond knight rolling up his letter, before sticking it in an envelope, and writing something on top of it he threw it to Nel. "Take this to the Bird Keeper for me please, Nel. If the Keeper gives you any trouble just tell him I sent you, and if he doesn't believe you...Kick him in the shin. I used to do that when I was trainee!" Naruto laughed at the end which caused Nel to giggle to herself.

"Alright Master Naruto." Nel said, giggling still as she bowed. She turned, but then Naruto said one more thing. "Nel...Turn around again please." Nel did so, and a gold coin flew toward her. The young girl blinked as she tried catching it, causing it to bounce in her hand before it finally stopped.

"Naruto..." The blond was walking past her, surprising her as he walked past her, Firebrand strapped to his back as he said in a warm voice. "For your mother. I know she's sick...That should get her all the treatment she needs for a long while, Nel. I'll see you before I am ordered to leave, as I often do." Naruto said as he left.

Nel was staring at the gold coin, as tears of happiness went down her eyes. '_Master Naruto...Thank you!'_

-/-/Naruto-/-/-

The blond smiled as he walked away from Nel. He knew she became a servant to support her Mom who was in and out of hospitals or healing areas because of her sickness. He did what he could, when he could, because he knew some of the people here didn't treat their servants with respect...he did, and made sure they were happy.

This gained him the respect of some of the lower soldiers, and all of the servants. It made Naruto feel good with himself, thinking he was helping them through the life in the Castle, of course, being kind like that also brought about a few problems. Mainly the younger and a few older of the female servants had developed crushes or infatuations with him...Which meant mobs sometimes, and that was annoying.

Of course it didn't exactly help at how he was polite and kind to most he met, not to mention he was very handsome to a lot of women. Which made many of the female knights and knight cadets do the same. At least they sometimes restrained themselves, but alas it was a regular occurrence, just which group that did it was different.

Naruto disregarded his thoughts as he walked through the castle's corridors, knights and guests to the castle saluting or bowing toward him as he walked past them. The blond just gave them a wave as he walked past them, a smile adorned on his features as he walked toward the throne room.

As he continued walking on he thought about his time here, when he was first promoted to Captain of the Royal Guard, most didn't accept him, because they believed him to be too young, inexperienced, or wet behind the ears, or all of the above. However, Naruto strove to prove himself to each and every doubter that thought him unworthy!

And that he did, after two years of hard trying. Under Naruto's leadership, he put down several gatherings of monsters, and thugs all over Alexandria with not so much as a single death. Oh there were a few injuries here and there, but not a single fatality. Naruto doubted he could pull the same miracle off in a war however.

This gained him the respect from his comrades in the Royal Guard, and then he set about to train Cadets who were still training or wanting to join the Knights. He set about training the cadets in swordsmanship, giving the original sword instructor a well-needed break for a few months when his family would come in for their annual visits each year.

Of course...that didn't start very well at all.

_-/Flashback Three Years ago, Several months after becoming Captain.-/_

_A fifteen year old Naruto walked toward the Castle Courtyard. One of the knights had asked him if he could teach this year's graduating Cadets in Advanced Sword Training, considering who his father was. Naruto said he would give it a try, though wasn't really surprised at the reaction he got when he arrived._

_When the blond arrived in the courtyard, he was met with stares of surprise, and indignation. There were only three girls and four boys in this class, and all of them were taller not to mention older than him. He sighed at the stares before he stepped up in front of them, and smiled at them. The lead male in the group had spiky brown hair, with an arrogant look in his black eyes while the others weren't very impressive looking._

_Two of the girls looked just like each other, that it was creepy. They both had short black hair, that covered one of their eyes, both had purple eyes. And they both were wearing the opposite of what the other was wearing. One had a black shirt with a shoulder guard on her right shoulder, while the other had a white shirt with a shoulder guard on her left shoulder, both however wore a white skirt at the bottom with knee guards._

_The third female he couldn't see, because she seemed to stay just out of sight, but enough to be seen by him. She just stood behind the others as if he wasn't worth her time.  
_

_"Is this the graduating class for this year?" Naruto asked politely and smoothly. The Two girls, twins apparently, both nodded and said. "Yes." However, the lead of the males of the group just scoffed at Naruto and waved him off. "Yeah, and we're waiting for our teacher. This isn't a place for kids like yourself boy!"_

_This caused the others to laugh, even the twins laughed slightly, despite seemingly being the politer ones of the group. Naruto sighed and shook his head. 'Here goes...'_

_"Well, your not starting yourself off in your teacher's class now are you? I'm the teacher for this class today." Naruto said simply, before turning his back on them and was starting to say. "Alright, now I want you to..." However the blond was interrupted before he could even start by the same male from earlier._

_"HAHAHHAHAH! You? Our Teacher? LAUGHABLE! You're barely old enough to hold a weapon, much less teach others how to wield theirs! You walk with the armor, but I bet you can hardly move!" The other boys agreed while the females actually nodded slightly, but were more wary. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, before a smirk adorned his face, catching the attention from the Knights patrolling the courtyard causing them to smile at what was about to happen._

_"Is that so? So, you're saying I cannot teach you anything at all? Is that it? Okay then, let's see if that's true. Grab a blunted sword and any other equipment you may want to use." The students grinned at the easy win, and ran to gather equipment while a few knights went to tell the others of what was happening._

_-/-/-/Few Moments later-/-/-/_

_A small crowd formed around the supposed battle site, composed of lower ranked Knights, a few Knights of Pluto, and two hidden Royal Guards, along with many servants. It wasn't really out of the norm for this happen during or before a spar, they were always fun to watch but...it wasn't everyday for it to be a 7 to 1 match up._

_The boys had cocky grins while the girls had light smiles, but they were more wary...One doesn't challenge many without faith in their abilities. Naruto deliberately stood in the middle of all of them, causing him to be surrounded on all sides. 'I wonder how they will fight...as a class, or as fools?' The blond thought._

_"The rules of this battle, students, are to use ANYTHING at your disposal as a weapon. If you run out of weapons, are knocked out or hit to the ground, you are defeated. You must disarm me to win, or in the off-chance you knock me out, that works too. Is that understood?" Naruto declared clearly, causing a few nods, while the cocky boy, who he found out was named Cedric said. "Alright little kid, we'll defeat you in no time."_

_Naruto chuckled to himself as he waited for them. "Well then, what are you waiting for?" Cedric grew a smirk as he ran toward Naruto, his only weapon was a blunted sword as he swung at the front of the blond._

_Naruto sighed as he blocked the attacked quite easily, before pushing him away and smacking Cedric's stomach. Said student was slightly surprised as the air was knocked out of him. The blond followed up the attack with a vicious kick to the chest, sending him flying a little ways away from the blond._

_The other students were gaping at the display, as the blond shook his head. "Rushing in wildly, bad move. Not to mention all the holes in your stance...Such a pity. Now, what are the rest of you waiting for? Bring it on!" Naruto ordered as the other three males growled, before rushing the blond._

_Naruto grinned as he spun to meet them in combat as he ran toward them. He avoided the slash by the first one, before whacking him across the ribs, then Naruto spun to smack the other in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor. The third slashed at his head, which he ducked before sweep kicking the student._

_"Dang...My Dad had me in much better fighting condition before I was 9!" Naruto stated quite plainly, before he jumped away as the twins slashed at the spot he was at. Now, Naruto wasn't one to be impressed easily, but these two young women had chosen a sword AND shield, and were moving in rhythm to attack him._

_"Finally, some promising individuals!" Naruto laughed, causing the twins to smile, before the right one said. "Mia you ready?" Mia nodded, saying. "Yes Mai." Naruto rose an eyebrow as the twins split up from each other, going to attack him the sides. Naruto swung to attack Mai, who rose her shield to block, as her weapon flew toward Naruto's face._

_Naruto pushed against her shield, which made him move, letting the weapon attack Mia who was aiming for Naruto's back. However Mia rose her shield to block, causing Naruto to jump away before they could finish their combo. The twins had grins on their faces as they were side by side, but were surprised when Naruto rushed them both._

_The twins ran to meet him, but the blond jumped into the air, using his hand to pivot off of Mai's head and jumped clear behind them. The twins blinked in surprised before going to stop when they ran into one of the boys getting up to join the fight. "AHHH!" Mai shouted as they crashed into him, becoming a jumbled heap on the ground._

_Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched this, before turning to see the last student remaining. She was attractive he'd give her that, the young woman that was left was around 17 years old, wearing an silver eye patch over her right eye while her left was a reddish purple color. She had a curvy body, with chestnut brown hair that went to her shoulders and curled at the end, wore a few patches of light armor with mainly clothes underneath...but one of the pieces of armor had a painted rose on it._

_"You're the last one standing at the moment. Tell me, what possessed you to not attack with them?" The young woman just smirked, before flipping some of her hair back with her hand. "Simple...I'm better than them." Naruto rose an eyebrow, before shaking his head._

_"We'll see about that." Naruto stated in a simple tone, his sword pointing at the ground. The blond stared at the brunette closely, as she stilled hadn't moved. "Well, whats the name of the final student not yet to fight?" The woman just smirked and drew her weapon, before grasping it in both hands._

_"The name is Beatrix, and you're going to be defeated by my hand!" Beatrix stated in a taunting voice, before rushing Naruto. The blond just laughed to himself, before running to meet her in combat. Beatrix opened up with a headshot with her sword, before kicking Naruto in the stomach. The blond however ducked and pushed the kick away with his sword._

_This caused the brunette to stumble, before she spun to block a strike from Naruto. The blond whistled, impressed at her, before he twisted himself, and smashed his foot into her back. Beatrix felt the blow, and flinched in pain as she stumbled forward again. But then she spun and attacked with a series of slashes at the blond 'boy'._

_Naruto blocked all of them with ease, not moving from his spot, and clearly saw this Beatrix was letting angry make her strikes the more the battle dragged on. The blond sighed as he stepped past a downward strike, before smashed his blunted weapon into Beatrix's back, causing her to fall to her knees._

_Beatrix stared at the ground, unable to believe someone younger than her took her down so easily. She just couldn't believe it, all her training was for nothing? No, no he would pay, and she will show them she was the best! Beatrix looked up to see Naruto walking away, and everyone else getting ready for a final charge._

_"You all have disappointed me, considering you are all trying to become Knights, you sure don't use teamwork a whole bunch." Naruto said with a sweat drop, before turning in his spot to see them all getting ready to attack...before Beatrix grabbed his attention. She had mana channeling through her body unconsciously, with lightning starting to spark off of her blunted weapon._

_'You know...when I said Anything Goes, I didn't really have that in mind...' Naruto thought to himself, before he grinned as they all got up to charge him. "Let me show, just why I am your Teacher...and why I am so young!" Naruto summoned his mana around him as everyone started to charge, Beatrix with fury in her eyes had her whole blade covered in lightning._

_"**Haste." **Naruto said in a quiet voice, but it was heard by all the students. A golden glow formed around Naruto as he brought his sword to be in front of his face, leaving an afterimage from just the movement of that before he vanished just as Beatrix jumped and slashed at that spot, shouting. "**THUNDER SLASH!"**_

_The lightning discharged into the ground, creating an explosion as the blunted blade slashed through the ground easily because of the new found heat. However, Naruto wasn't found until they spun behind them, the golden glow still there. "My turn." He started to run faster than they could catch up, seemingly to appear in front of them before disappearing._

_After a moment of this, he appeared behind all of his students...as they all gasped in pain and dropped their weapons as he stood behind them, throwing away his blunted weapon. The students were coughing hard or unconscious as Naruto turned and smiled at them._

_"Well, when your ready, we'll begin today's lesson!" He said cheerfully, totally ignoring the disbelieving looks he was getting from the silent crowd._

-/-/-/End Flashback-/-/-/

After that little fight, he had the full undivided attention of that class, and any other class since then. That class was special though...he trained many of them personally, more than the others he had taught, even got himself a promising pupil as another Mystic Knight. Beatrix. She had spunk he'd give her that, not long after she graduated she hunted him down to ask for magic training.

The blond declined her though, saying she needed to master the sword before one could become a Mystic Knight. He was a different story, being trained in both at a young age, and not too far apart to be sloppy at one and decent at another. Beatrix had trained in swordsmanship for most of her life that she needed to be perfect with her blade before taking up another profession to use at the same time.

Naruto chuckled at the thought as he stopped in front of the doors to the throne room. That was three years ago though...She should be at that level now...What's it matter anyway? He'll throw her a scroll or two before he leaves he mused.

Cedric and the Twins Mia and Mai...Cedric went off to explore the world after he graduated, while the Twins said they weren't ready for the art of war, but all three thanked him for his teachings...And said they would keep it with them always. Naruto just bid them farewell and good luck, but not before getting a picture made of all of his students, whether they be here or off somewhere else.

It was a sad time, but they kept in touch, sparingly and when they could, but it was still something. '_Heh...They write more than Lani does, that's for sure.' _The blond thought with a chuckle.

He shook his head before he opened the doors to the chamber, and announced his entry to whoever might be in the room before he was attacked by some of the Royal Knights. "Naruto Uzumaki Firebrand, Royal Guard Captain, and Bodyguard to the Princess, now arriving to meet with the Queen as ordered!"

After a moment of silence, and the distinct sound of weapons being put away, a woman's voice echoed to him, "Come in, Captain." Naruto pushed the door open all the way, revealing the decorated room to his eyes before he started to walk toward the throne, where a blue skinned woman sat on the throne.

As he approached the queen, the guards in the room saluted him as he walked past them, saying good morning or just Captain, he just gave them a wave of his hand as he walked past. When the blond got in front of the Queen, he kneeled in front of her, his head bowed as Brahne stated in a slightly angry voice.

"You're late, Captain." Naruto kept his head bowed as he spoke in a polite tone. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I was delayed finishing something up, then I had to get ready for whatever you have assigned for me." Naruto stated politely, not really lying. He did finish up the letter to Lani, and had Nel help him get ready...he just didn't hurry.

"Regardless of your excuses, you were ordered to be here 16 minutes ago! I expect the Captain of the Royal Guard to be on time, when ordered to be by his Superiors!" Naruto frowned, but the expression vanished as quickly as it came to be, before he replied to her words with a few of his own.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, despite what you say is true, I wasn't expecting to be summoned so soon in the day as I was, thus I was in the middle of something important when I was told of my summons. I wasn't even wearing anything proper for meeting with you at the time either, thus my delay. Regardless of whether I am late or not however Your Majesty, I am here now and waiting to accept whatever mission you have for me." He replied politely and firmly.

Now, Naruto expected a lot of reactions from the way he talked back to Queen Brahne, heck he expected to be kicked or hit with some object, based on how her attitude had changed from the Kind caring Queen, to a now Angry, firm, and power hungry Queen that he had seen...However out of all the things he expected it wasn't what came out of her mouth.

"You raise a point, very well then Naruto. Now, are you ready for your mission or not, or do you have something else to do?" Naruto blinked several times, before shaking his head. "No, I am ready for the mission. What would you have me do, my Queen?" Naruto asked almost immediately.

The woman spoke up firmly, still with a tone of anger in her voice. "Your mission, Captain Naruto, is to investigate a slight disturbance near the border of Burmecia. There have been attacks or so they say, the Burmecian Army has sent several soldiers to investigate but nothing has ever come up...or they have gone missing. They have asked you for your help, given that your parents were some of the best scouts and trackers in the world, that you could find out what's wrong!"

The blond captain frowned at his mission...slowly running thoughts through his head. '_A simple scouting mission? Then why did she make it sound so urgent to get me...and what is this foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach...?'_

He shook himself out of his thoughts, before he stood up, clasping his armored hand over his chest. "I accept the mission, and will find out what is happening with our neighbors. When do I need to leave to start the mission, Your Majesty?" Naruto asked calmly, which caused Queen Brahne to look at him.

"Immediately, you must leave by nightfall." Naruto frowned, but didn't say anything or object to the sudden time frame, he just bowed and spoke. "As you wish, your Majesty." Naruto spun on his heel, before starting to walk out just as the doors opened...and another person came in.

The person was a man, possibly in his twenties, with long silver hair, that seemed to go down to at least his back. His hair had a tint of lavender in it, and what appeared to be a feather the same color of his hair that caused some hair to stick up along with it. As Naruto got closer, the man revealed to have narrow light blue eyes, shorter than him by a few inches, and a pale complexion.

His clothing was composed of a violet guard around his shoulders, with a white shirt that looked more like two sleeves covering his arms. Half of a white robe covered the back of his legs, kept on there by four straps. He wore violet pants with black shoes with golden buckles...A man with money, Naruto assumed.

The blond didn't greet him, nor did the strange man greet him, however as Naruto got closer, he looked up at the man again, and saw him staring at him, a smirk slowly growing on his face as he got closer. Naruto just stared right back, alarms in his head telling him that smirk meant danger, and the bad feeling in his stomach got horribly worse, but the blond shrugged it off as he kept looking at the man, who just stared right back with a full blown smirk.

However as soon as they passed, Naruto looked away heading out of the door, his hair now shadowing his eyes as the other man kept walking to the Queen, the smirk still present on his face as the Queen too had a light smirk on her face. The blond didn't notice the Queen's smirk, but the blond knew then something was up...the Silver haired man he told Lani about was back in the Castle JUST as he was leaving the room?

'_I need to make some arrangements, just to be safe, before I go.' _The captain thought, before he headed off toward his room, quickly.

-/-/-/20 minutes later-/-/-/-/

Naruto exited his room with two letters in his hand, one seemed to be filled with something, while the other just looked as if it was just a letter. The blond stared at them for a moment, before stuffing them under his chest armor, and headed off toward the stables for chocobos. He had asked a few servants to gather up a few people for him, and meet him there.

The blond hurried along through the castle, avoiding people, or apologizing if he bumped into them. He hurried toward the stables, and arrived to see Fang being brought out slowly by one of the handlers. Naruto smiled at the wolf, now wearing armor that matched his on his legs and back, and a helmet type thing strapped to its face.

Fang was now bigger than chocobos, but didn't seem to grow anymore, but it was a tight fit for the wolf to fit in the stables, not to mention feeding him was a pain in the rear. However, Naruto couldn't have asked for a better partner in battle, always seeming to sense danger to him and itself, the wolf also, after being mutated by the Mist, had the ability to channel slight mana from Naruto to use a few attacks itself.

Fang was growling at its handler, who was sweating nervously when Naruto spoke up. "Don't be like that boy, we've been assigned a mission!" The wolf perked up, and turned its head to see its partner, and grinned before bounding over to him. Naruto widened his eyes, before putting up his hands in a defensive position saying. "No boy! Don't don't don't AHH!"

Fang tackled Naruto, pinning him down to the ground as the wolf started to like Naruto's face. Naruto was sputtering, trying to push his partner off of him playfully as he asked him to stop. "Alright boy calm down! Please? We have a mission boy!" At the words mission, Fang immediately stopped and got off him, growling with anticipation as Naruto stood up, wiping his face with his arm.

Fang noticed how its partner wasn't excited about going, like he usually was so it looked over to him with what could be called a questioning glance, but Naruto didn't respond, just looked toward the sky with narrowed eyes. However, two shouts of Naruto broke him out of his thoughts, before he turned, and smiled.

Coming toward him was Beatrix, now dressed in red and white top with a rose embroidered on the front and back. She had leather pants and mail boots underneath, raising herself as a speedy fighter in stead of a protected knight like most would equip themselves. She had a sword strapped to her back...her Save the Queen, she called it.

Beside her was a man dressed entirely in heavy and clanking armor. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the sounds of clanking as the man ran toward him alongside Beatrix. He too had a sword, but as far as Naruto knew, this man didn't name his weapons, that or it was just a normal one for him.

The blond waved toward the duo, smiling as Fang looked at them over Naruto's head as he greeted them. "Hello Beatrix, and Master Steiner, I see you have gotten my message?" The duo nodded, while Beatrix pushed some of her hair back, and smiled at the Captain. "What was so important that you wanted us to meet you immediately, Naruto?"

The blond laughed, and smiled at his pupil. Steiner, giving a mock glare at Beatrix, before turning to the Naruto and said formally. "What Lady Beatrix is trying to ask you, Master Naruto, is what was so urgent that required our attention, and immediate attendance?" The blond couldn't help but laugh at how Steiner pointedly ignored the intense glare Beatrix was sending Steiner.

"Hahahah! Oh, you two still haven't resolved that spar? No matter, I've called you both here for important reason actually...I've been sent on a mission." Both of them smiled, not surprised by this, but then Naruto didn't get all excited like he usually would. "The thing is...I have an extremely bad feeling about this mission..."

Beatrix folded her arms under her breasts, raising an eyebrow at how her teacher was acting. "What's so bad about? From what we can gather its just a simple scouting mission. Usually you don't get too worked up over something as simple as that." She stated plainly, which caused Steiner to nod in agreement.

The blond looked at his two friends, and just shook his head. "That's not it...The whole thing is suspicious...I am ordered to leave by tonight, usually I am given a few days time...Even with the Queen changing like she is, I am still usually given a reasonable time frame to get ready!" Naruto exclaimed, before Steiner gave him a harsh glare, while Beatrix looked a little surprised herself at how he spoke.

"Watch your tongue, Master Naruto! Some could take your words to be treason!" Steiner hissed, concern laced in his voice as the Captain of the Knights of Pluto glared at him. Naruto just shook his head sadly, before walking toward them. "I'm sorry my friend I didn't mean it to sound like that."

The blond then shrugged, before reaching under his armor and pulled out the two letters he had, plus a scrolled up piece of paper. He held the scrolled up piece of paper in one hand, while the two letters were held in his other hand. The brunette and knight looked at him in confusion, before Naruto threw the piece of paper to Beatrix.

"While I'm gone, I want you to train on those spells...They are white magic spells, something I think you can handle practicing while I'm gone Beatrix." Naruto said with a smile, a proud smile. The woman looked at him in shock, before she smiled brightly, before flinging her hair backwards again and said. "I won't disappoint you!"

Naruto chuckled, before shaking his head. "I know you won't. Now Steiner, I don't have a gift for you, but I have a few things you need to do for me if you don't mind." Steiner nodded, saluting him as he replied. "Of course Master Naruto! What do you request of me?"

Naruto sighed at Steiner, before throwing the 'smaller' letter toward the fellow captain, saying. "I need you to deliver this, by bird, to Lani the Mercenary...Please do not start your daily lecture on my choice of friends my friend, just do it...And Please don't peak into it either."

Steiner gave him a flat look, before nodding and saying clearly. "I will do it!" The blond smiled at them, before looking at Beatrix, who had opened the paper already, reading the tips and directions of each spell on there. "Beatrix..." She ignored him. "Beatrix!" Again, she didn't acknowledge him, and Naruto's eye started to twitch.

"HEY B!" Beatrix immediately looked up and shouted, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Naruto was glaring at her, which caused her to look and see Steiner staring at her with a raised eyebrow...She immediately flushed in embarrassment, before putting up the paper and asking. "What did you need Captain?" She asked quickly.

Naruto laughed a little, before he handed her a letter, which she noticed was heavier than a letter should be. "I want you to take this here letter to Nel, the servant. You know, the young girl that's as polite as she can be, but shy in a way too?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "I want you to take it to her...tell her to open it, NOT TO FAINT, and to read the letter out loud to you...I want you to help her with what is directed in the letter."

This caught their attention, and the brunette rose an eyebrow while asking with slight nervousness. "Uh...is what's written in here anything treasonous?" Naruto burst out laughing, before shaking his head, and his polite smile formed. "No...Its nothing treasonous, its just a simple task honestly...You do not have to do these things today, you two...Just do it sometime this week if you don't mind."

They both nodded, and Naruto smiled at them both, before turning to a resting Fang. Seeing that Naruto was looking at him, Fang gave a yawn, before shaking itself, as the blond approached it.

"Ready to go boy?" Fang nodded, and Naruto nodded toward his companion before he mounted on it. Fang was about to get up, but then a soft voice echoed through the area, causing everyone to look toward the castle. "Naruto...?" The blond cursed at his luck as a young woman, 16 years old walked toward their little merry group.

It was Garnet, and she had grown into a very beautiful young woman as she walked with elegance in her steps. She was wearing a white princess dress, with a little crown or hairband type thing in her hair. She walked slowly up to the mounted knight, standing in between Beatrix and Steiner.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Garnet asked him, confusion etched in her tone. Naruto just smiled sadly, before ruffling her hair despite her royalty. "I've been assigned a mission, Princess. So I must depart from the castle and do it." The princess looked at her bodyguard, with a slight glare.

"Were you going to say goodbye?" She asked sternly, causing the blond to looked sheepish. "Honestly? No." Garnet glared at him, her hands on her hips as she asked. "Why not?"

Naruto chuckled to himself as he hopped down the now impatient Fang. "Why? Because you would try to get me to stay or ask your mother for me to stay...She's already a bit mad, don't need her thinking I asked you to get me to stay. Besides, its not like I won't be coming back!" Naruto said with a smile.

Garnet wasn't so believing, and gave him a glare. "Oh? Then why do you seem so sad my knight?" Naruto just gave her a smile before hugging her, causing her to widen her eyes and a blush to form on her cheeks. Steiner was about to shout Knight protocol, but Beatrix nailed him in the stomach with her fist as Naruto talked to her.

"Because Its the memory of my parents...They were sent on a simple scouting mission, and they never came back...Plus this may make me miss the anniversary of their death, since I have no idea how long I'll be gone." He felt Garnet slowly nod against him, before the blond pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes.

"Now, You know I'll be back, in fact I promise it! I just don't have any idea when I'll be back, but when I come back I'll have a present for you Princess, and then I'll take you on an adventure on Fang here! So just be patient, and wait for alright?" Naruto asked with a smile. Princess Garnet blushed at their closeness, before she smiled and nodded.

"Alright. You better come back soon then!" Naruto just gave her a smile and stood up. "Now please run along Princess, I need to tell Beatrix and Steiner something real quick before I must depart." Garnet nodded, and gave him a smile, before leaving quickly, a smile on her face.

As soon as she got out of earshot, Naruto sighed to himself, while Beatrix giggled into her hand. "You know she likes you Captain." Naruto just looked at her with a glance, before Steiner shouted at him. "Its not right for a Knight to hug Royalty like that, Master Naruto! You know this! Nor is it right to toy with someone's feelings as you obviously are!"

The blond rose an eyebrow, before he chuckled. He got two confused looks, as he hopped back onto Fang who started to stand to its full height. "I am well aware of protocol Master Steiner, and I know exactly how she feels for me. However, I do not return the feelings she has, but that doesn't mean I do not care for her."

Beatrix shook her head and shrugged. "Then why act as if you love her, Naruto?" The blond just gave the woman a smile, before he caused Fang to get ready to move. "I never said I didn't love her...just not the way she wants Beatrix. Now, I expect you to get some of those spells mastered before we begin Black Magic, got it?"

He commanded, which caused the brunette to smirk and salute him. "Of course, you won't be disappointed!" Naruto smiled, and then he looked at Steiner. "As Royal Captain, I order you to take good care of the Princess while I'm gone Steiner. Work alongside the Royal Guard in this endeavor, and be safe." Naruto said sternly, which got him another salute in return as he started to move away.

"Be safe you two...And watch out for the silver haired man...Something is different about him, I do not know who he is, nor what he's after...but its something...Watch yourselves and protect that which you need!" Naruto told them as he started to get farther and farther away from them. He briefly heard two "Of course Naruto/Master Naruto." from behind him, before Fang took off toward the city.

-/-Outside the Firebrand household-/-/-/

The blond stood in front of his old house, staring at with longing eyes. He never slept here anymore, but he often visited. Here he made graves for his parents, though they never had the body...He wasn't entirely sure if there was a body left for either of them. However, it didn't matter, he made them a resting place anyway.

The blond slowly walked into the backyard, where he would have trained with his Father, and stared at it sadly. It was still much the same, except the grass was longer, not to mention weeds were everywhere. However that wasn't why he came here. Naruto walked toward where he first trained with weapons and saw the daggers and spears he had there.

'_Give me strength Father, Mother.' _Naruto thought, before he grabbed two spears, and seven daggers that they had for practice, putting the daggers in a pouch, before strapping the spears onto his back in an X over Firebrand. He then stared sadly at two gravestones, before kneeling in front of both of them.

'_Father...Mother...I...I love you both, and miss you dearly, however this may be the last time for a while I get to see your graves. I feel something terrible approaching on the horizon, but I don't think I can do anything to stop it...However, I must follow orders to be loyal to my home...Protect me on my journey.' _Naruto thought as he stood in front of their graves, before he got up and left for the house.

Once inside, he looked toward the stairs that once led to his parent's room. He walked toward the door, and opened it, looking into the dusty room with sadness before he walked toward the closet. He put a hand on the door knob, and thought about opening it...wondering if his parents would have let him...But he shrugged before opening it all the way to reveal his father's clothes.

Naruto smiled at it, his father didn't have much or just didn't like to have much, unlike his Mom. Naruto stared at all the clothes, before seeing a cloak he had seen his father wear, and grabbed it. It was a black cloak with a hood, it had the image of a fire on the center back of it, and he smiled at it.

'_If I'm going to Burmecia, the supposed land of Constant Rain, then I'm going to need to wear something from the weather...What better than something once worn by my Father? I hope he doesn't mind.' _Naruto thought sadly, before putting on, and putting up the hood over his head, covering his features.

It was surprisingly roomy, not how he expected it, and it concealed his features and weapons greatly. Naruto smirked under the hood, before he hurried outside to Fang. The wolf stared at him for a moment, before smelling his scent and bowed down as Naruto hopped on. "Let's go boy, we need to hurry." The hooded blond muttered, causing the wolf to nod and run toward the exit out of Alexandria.

Many people who recognized Fang, cheered him on, offering him well wishes and good luck, but for the most part Naruto tuned them out. The knight rode out with his partner, who as soon exited the city, exploded into a faster pace, heading toward the Marshes and Gizamaluke's Grotto. As they traveled a gray energy started to spin on Naruto's shoulder, before a fox with nine tails appeared on his shoulder, not even big enough to take his whole shoulder.

"_You do know that more than likely something bad is about happen, correct?"_ A familiar voice asked, causing Naruto chuckle as they ran past trees and the landscape. "I know Spectra, I'm more than aware of the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...But, I must go...for all I know its just my paranoia."

The fox, now revealed to be Spectra huffed. "_Forgive me for being blunt, the extent of your paranoia is only in battle, not something as this. If you suspect it to be true for even a second, why go there Naruto? Be much safer to just avoid this mission at all costs." _The fox stated logically. Naruto couldn't help but nod his head, she was right.

Spectra finally revealed her form to him not long after he became Captain, and told him her gender as a female. She had always been very helpful as to tell him where to go if he got lost, or give him advice when faced with a tough decision. However, she usually just looked out for his safety, trying to get him to avoid potential dangers.

The strange thing was, she had no features other than looking like a fox with nine-tails, and being transparent like a ghost. No eyes at all, nor could he technically touch or feel the fox, but Spectra could somehow perch onto him. The fact that no one else but he and surprisingly Fang could see her was a mystery too.

"You're correct Spectra, however I must do this you know that. Its my duty as a Knight!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile, causing a huff from the spirit. "_Loyal to a fault I wonder? Or is it just that this may be something actually WORTH your time, Naruto? Or do you just want to get away from that ugly Queen?" _Spectra questioned, causing Naruto to blink._  
_

"I just want to see what could cause some Burmecian warriors to vanish honestly. Clerya and Burmecia both are known for their exceptional warriors with a lance and spear, so I want to see what could possibly kill them or hide from them with such ease!" He explained, before Fang howled to the moon as it picked up speed.

"Have you noticed Fang seems to be faster when the Moon is full, Spectra?" The blond asked as he stared at the moon, before turning to face a smiling Spectra that just seemed to look in the direction of Fang.

"_Yes. But now is not the time to dwell on this...Be prepared for whatever lies for us...That smirk the silver haired man had doesn't settle well with me." _Naruto nodded before turning his attention back to where he was going, as Spectra vanished from his shoulder.

-/-?-/-/

"Damn it, what's with all this DAMN rain?" A male voice shouted out, causing a few groans from people around him. "I thought you knocked him out." An emotionless voice echoed, causing another figure to shrug.

"What can I say? The idiot doesn't like being convenient." The cursing man shouted in outrage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I should cut you up and-!" "Enough." Another emotionless tone spoke up, causing the other voices to be quiet.

"Hai." Were the voices' replies. The voice again spoke up saying. "We have been given word...that HE is coming here." This caused a few murmurs, before a different voice spoke up. "Are you sure? I honestly don't trust the guy who's giving us all this information...looks like a peacock, yeah."

A gruff voice spoke up, agreeing with the voice that just spoke. "While I don't exactly agree with my partner on how he worded it, he does speak the truth. How can we trust someone from this odd place?" The apparent leader just stared at those speaking, before saying. "We don't trust him, that much is obvious, however he is the only one who has any information for us."

Another figure walked up, this one with a huge sword on his back chuckled, before a smirk adorned his face, revealing sharp teeth. "Like it matters who tells us what, I just can't believe we might get an actual FIGHT now...My sword has been itching to shred something that would be more of a challenge!"

The leader just shook his head. "No. When he gets here, you are to defeat him immediately, do not test him nor try to play with your opponent. We've waited too long to just waste with playing with our prey." The swordsmen shrugged. "So? He grew up in this place, the brat shouldn't be all that tough."

The emotionless voice from earlier spoke up, stating, "Didn't you say that with the Man and Woman from a few years ago? And then didn't they almost take your eye with that final attack they had before I stabbed the Woman?" The swordsman grinned at that memory, before he shrugged.

"I will admit I was cocky then, but then it was a great fight when the guy saw his woman dying...That power boost he got made him an exciting opponent!" A bloodthirsty grin adorned his face. Of course, the cursing man spoke up again shouting. "YEAH AND HE OWNED YOUR ASS SHARK-FACE!"

"Why you little-!" "QUIET!" Everyone shut up again as their leader stood in the center of them, staring at them with unique eyes. "Forget what happened and remember your orders. Do not play with him, take him down and then we can leave!" He ordered, causing them all to nod toward him, reluctantly saying.

"Hai./Hai!/Alright..." The group nodded, before vanishing as the rain continued on in the land they were at.

**-/End/-**

**Ohohoho! Mysterious! Do you know who the silver haired man is? If you don't I suggest you find out, and who are the mysterious people complaining about the rain? Who are they waiting for and for what purpose? You want to know...?**

**WELL TOO BAD! Unless you can guess correctly, which you probably can, you gotta wait for the next chapter to find out who they are and why they are here! So HAH!**

**-Coughs- Anyway as to you may have some questions, Lani has been a mercenary for an unspecified amount of time...How long will be mentioned later, but it wasn't immediately after she moved I'll tell you that. But she has been moving around a lot, thus why its been so long that he had written to her.**

**I'm not entirely sure of Knightly protocol honestly, but I had Naruto follow it mostly, but disregard it in some situations, for example him hugging Garnet. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter...and all that, so read and review my friends!**

**Now Review responses~**

**trotha: Woo another review from ya! XD Anyway I thank you for the compliment, and I made sure to get this ready before New Year, and all. As for your question about Fang...I'll just tell you, you're on the right track ^^ mwhahahah! xD.**

**Fayneir: Thank you times 3 :D xD.**

**Jicea: Yeah it was a little sad wasn't it? Oh well, and I agree on what you said about harems, but its more than likely going to be just 2 with what I have in mind.**

**Hishin Trueflame: The man I killed wasn't actually Steiner, as you thought. In this story Steiner helps the Captain of the Royal Guard protect the Princess when he is needed elsewhere and such. If it was Steiner, I would have had Naruto join the Knights of Pluto, which Steiner leads, but I can understand your assumption actually ^^.**

**Have a Great day, and please review! ^^  
**


	4. Let the Rain Fall and Blood Spill

**Hey People! Man...Last chapter got more reviews than the first two...(Not combined though :P). Oh well, It seems many enjoyed it and all that. As to the people who guessed Akatsuki were the ones...YOU ARE CORRECT hurray for you! -gives cookies-**

**Anyway, This chapter is going to show Naruto in SUPER combat woohoo! And a glimpse into Fang's abilities...But before you go judging Naruto's power level...READ THE CHAPTER CAREFULLY, and then read the ending Author's note.**

**Sorry its a little short by the way, not sure what happened...OH WELL!  
**

**I had hoped to get this out sooner, but unfortunately I had gotten a few new games, Dragonquest IX: Sentinel of the Starry Skies, Tales of Abyss (Friend never let me buy it from him till the other day) And Resonance of Fate...which have given me all some interesting plot bunnies..REGARDLESS I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 4!**

**ENJOY MY FRIENDS, and REMEMBER I own NOTHING!  
**

**Chapter 4: Let the Rain Fall and the Blood Spill.**

In one of the many corridors of the castle, little Nel was walking quietly, but she had an aura of sadness as she walked. Unlike what she had been told a few days ago, Naruto had left without saying goodbye. Usually he always told her goodbye before he could leave, but this time he didn't make it.

The girl was sure he had a good reason, he usually did if he was late. However, even though she knew that, there was a still voice in her head that made her think...maybe he had forgotten to visit. After all, he was a Captain with important duties, he couldn't just hang out with a little servant like herself...she tried to banish the voice, but it always seemed to stay.

Nel was broken out of her thoughts when a female voice spoke up behind her, "Are you the servant named Nel?" The girl froze, before she rose her head and turned to see a woman older than her standing behind her...She seemed familiar, but then the woman asked again. "Are you the servant named Nel, little girl?" She asked politely.

Nel blushed in embarrassment, before bowing her head. "I'm sorry Miss, I am Nel, and forgive me for staring but I was trying to figure out where I had seen you from before, I didn't mean to be rude or anything!" She explained hastily, causing the woman to laugh lightly at Nel.

"Wow, when Naruto described you, he was spot on." This caught Nel's attention, which caused her to look up slowly and said. "Master Naruto told you about me...?" The woman laughed again before rubbing Nel's head causing her to get wide eyed. "Yeah, he's my teacher. He wanted me to give you something before you left, and told me to tell you not to faint from it." Beatrix replied politely.

Nel widened her eyes, as she recognized Beatrix now at the Teacher comment, but however she was slightly surprised, not to mention confused on the fact that Naruto had left her something to be given to her. "Um..Please forgive me, but are you sure he said it was for me?" Nel asked nervously, causing Beatrix to smile.

"Of course!" She slowly took out a letter from a pocket, before giving it to the young girl. "Here." Nel slowly looked at the bulging letter, before slowly taking it, surprised at the weight before she opened it slowly. After a moment of ripping the letter the very top said. _"Don't overreact."_

Confused by the statement, Beatrix and Nel both looked inside to see a incredible sight. The letter was filled with gold coins...enough to equal enough gil to support a family for a long while. The girl was breathing heavily as Beatrix was shocked, before getting behind Nel muttering. "Calm down, calm down! There's something behind the coins."

Nel however kept breathing hard, her eyes wide as she stared at the coins, causing the brunette to sigh before grabbing the real letter, and putting it in front of Nel's eyes, making the girl finally snap out of it. "Read it, its not for me its for you Nel!" Beatrix whispered in her ear.

Nel nodded as she read it outloud, but only where they two could hear it. _"Forgive me little Nel, I am sorry for not being able to keep what I said about visiting you before I left, however, I had not expected to be sent away this very same day. I hope you can forgive me for that, but if not I can understand. I hope Beatrix gave this to you quickly, I hope...despite I told her she could wait. However, regardless, I assume you both are wondering about all the money I put in here hmm?"_

_"Well, its for you Nel. I want you to use this to take care of your Mother...and leave this place. I want you to get on an airship, leave for Lindblum and never look back! Now you must be thinking that I'm insane or something, maybe your Mom can't make the journey...but I know she can, and you know that too, deep in yourself. Your Mother can make the trip between here and Lindblum, and then you can get her treatment there."_

_"I ask of you to please leave, The Queen...something is different about her, and I feel we are approaching something that will lead to many deaths in the near future...Please Nel, you got to trust me! You don't need to be exposed to this, nor do you need to be a servant anymore. You don't deserve that, this should support you and your Mom long enough for you to grow up and get the job you always wanted, or acquire your dream!"_

_"When you go to Lindblum...ask for Cid. He will help you, he is a nice man the Regent. He'll help you out little Nel, now I wish you luck, and please Beatrix help her. Get Nel OUT of here, even if I'm just imagining these things you two, TRUST me and do as I ask. That's all I ask. I wish you the best of luck Nel, and hopefully I shall see you soon...or maybe never again. You never know with these things."_

_"May your future be bright, and let the sun guide your way."_

_From Naruto Uzumaki Firebrand._

Nel was wide eyed reading this, tears of shock, and some sadness fell onto the letter, as Beatrix narrowed her eyes at it. '_He must have a really bad feeling about the future, or he knows something that we don't...' _"Lady B-Beatrix..." Nel spoke slightly, causing the knight to look at her.

"Wh-why...does it sound like a last request more than order? Its as if he expects something bad to happen...I don't understand." Beatrix widened her eyes before seeing Nel looked at her, she put on a fake smile and shook her head. "Nel, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that at all, it is just probably just how he worded it!" She explained, causing the servant to nod in agreement after a moment.

"I suggest you do as it says though." Beatrix said, causing Nel to look at her in confusion. Beatrix was looking at a wall...in slight contemplation, thinking of something. "The Queen IS changing, despite how much we Knights want to ignore it, it is obvious. She used to be a kind caring woman, but now...Its as if something is changing her. He is worried about you Nel, that's why he wants you out of here...You're young, you still have a full life ahead of you...He just wants you to live in a safe place."

Nel slowly nodded in agreement before she looked around. "But how will I get to an airship? Servants aren't allowed a whole lot of leniency!" She explained quickly, confusion coursing through her body. The brunette just smiled, and pushed her hand through her hair, throwing it back. "Well, you'll be with me of course. But we'll have to wait...The next ride to Lindblum is tonight at 8:00...Be ready by then, and get your Mom there!"

Beatrix ordered, causing Nel to hesitantly nod before Beatrix turned to leave. "Meet me in town at 7:00 P.M. I'll be waiting, no worries." Beatrix said in a kind, polite tone before she headed off, away from Nel. The little girl stared at the letter for a moment longer, before hugging it against her and running off.

'_Be safe, Lord Naruto!' _

-/-/-/Naruto-/-/-/

The blond sighed as he stared at the supposed Land of Eternal Rain, it wasn't a very nice place to look at in his opinion...The rain gave a sense of sorrow to him, but to each his own he mused. He had spent 2 days stuck in Gizamaluke's Grotto, making sure there weren't any people hiding in there, but with all the monsters...it was a pain.

Naruto sighed as he looked toward the resting Fang, who upon his look got up and yawned. "Ready to go boy? We got several places to investigate before we can rest again." Fang nodded, before it bounded forward as Naruto jumped onto its back, taking off, closer to Burmecia. The rain fell all around them, soaking their bodies, but Naruto ignored it as he looked around quickly.

He couldn't help but wonder what could take on the soldiers up here...Some mutated monster or creature like Fang here, or some serial killer. Or even some sort of mercenary who wanted a job to get paid...none of those were likely, nor were any of the things he could come up with. The only likely thing was a group of monsters just teaming up on soldiers.

Of course, if that was true...then how the hell did they hide their presence from people? It was confusing...and the smirk that man had when he left...Naruto knew or at least suspected...It wasn't monsters, or at least...Not something he was prepared for. _"Penny for your thoughts?" _A teasing voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Spectra stood on his shoulder, a playful smirk on her face, as she stared in his direction. "Its nothing Spectra, do not worry." Spectra shrugged, before yawning. "_If it was nothing, you would be paying attention to your surroundings."_

The blond chuckled, before he nodded. "While that is true, you do not have to worry. I was only trying to figure out how whatever is killing these guards and scouts, are also hiding so very well from trained people to look out for these type things. It doesn't sit well with me is all." The fox nodded, before laying on his shoulder.

"_I see how that would bother you, but consider this. If this is all a ploy, and a trap...Then even the men who have gone missing may have been soldiers of no importance, or people that needed to be gotten rid of, because one would think that the City would send out a show of force to find out what's going on." _Spectra explained, causing the blond to shake his head.

"You have a point, but if this is all a trap...Then I wonder...exactly who that man was who intensified my horrible feeling of this mission...as if he planned the whole thing. I wonder, what sort of plot he is planning if he is behind this little adventure." This caused Spectra to remain quiet, thinking about the same thing, before Fang howled, causing them to look ahead.

In front of them was a clearing, rain filling it with a small layer of water and mud, but in the center of the clearing was a body of someone. From the distance they couldn't tell if it was a female or male, but it did have a tail and light gray skin...signifying it a Burmecian soldier.

"Good job Fang!" Naruto shouted, before he jumped off of him, running toward the body as fast as he could. Fang followed closely behind, while Spectra seemed to look around the area with a frown on her features...confused about something. Naruto got to the soldier, now revealed to be a male, and looked him over.

He had a missing arm, and a stab wound through his heart, signifying he was dead. However, his eyes still held determination, despite him being dead. Naruto sighed in sorrow, before closing the man's eyes sadly, before muttering something. "May you rest peacefully from now on." The blond said.

After a moment of silence, the knight took a look at the man's wounds, analyzing the damage. '_It took his whole arm off, whatever it was...But the strange thing is, it doesn't look like a bite mark, nor a normal sword wound. There isn't any signs of an axe or anything either. And the stab wound in the heart is peculiar too, its like a sword, but slanted upward...Never heard of such a weapon!'_

Naruto kept thinking about all this quietly to himself, walking around the body as he thought about it. However he didn't notice Fang looking around warily, nor Spectra staring at the trees in suspicion. '_Its too quiet here...even in the rain, I would assume there would be something living around here...but no...Nothing, its as if...' _A strange noise broke Spectra out of her thoughts...a sizzling noise, as if it was burning paper.

Naruto was unaware of it as he kept thinking about what could have caused it, which made Spectra look down at the body..to see smoke coming out from under the body. '_Paper...No. I know what those are!' "CAST PROTECT NARUTO! HURRY!" _The blond was surprised at the shout in his ear, before he too heard the sizzling and did as he was told.

"**_Protect!" _**Naruto shouted out as the area exploded in fire and debris, covering the spot in dust and smoke. Several blurs appeared beside the affected area, before a male voice entered the area. "Hahah! Got him right in the face with my art, yeah! That's how art should go, eh Sasori?"

A deeper voice met this one, possibly Sasori, "Deidara...don't get too cocky. We don't know what this one is capable of." "Who cares? Let's just get this over with so I can offer more sacrifices to Jashin-sama!" A third voice shouted, but an emotionless voice quieted him. "Hush Hidan. Get ready."

The dust started to clear, showing Naruto on one knee, a blue shield surrounding him with a crack in it, inside a deep crater. Fang was right behind him, growling as the knight slowly stood up, and looked around him. On the tops of the craters, he saw four people on all sides on him. One was a girly looking blond, but he could tell it was man, while another was a man that seemed like a hunchback...but Naruto saw bulges in his cloak.

Behind him was a man with silver hair and pinkish purple eyes. This guy had an insane grin on his face, wanting blood as he licked a red scythe he carried. And the last one...was a younger one it seemed, he wore a straw hat that covered his face, a higher collared cloak, but he could see dark blue hair on his head..but his eyes were hidden from view.

They all had one thing in common, however. They all wore a cloak...with red clouds on it. '_This looks like fun.' _Naruto thought sarcastically, before he looked at the younger one. "Well...this is a surprise...Here I am looking for monsters, and I'm ambushed by a group of...people." Naruto stated with a smile, noticing how Spectra was tensed as she watched them all.

"You're not awfully surprised at being ambushed." The younger one stated, causing the knight to just chuckle. "Well of course not. The area I found this guy in...it was too quiet. I just didn't pay attention, as I was more focused on what could have killed the soldier...who you disrespectfully used as a bomb." Here Naruto glared at them, causing the silver haired one to laugh.

"Hahahha! Talk tough punk, but your ass is ours, we've waited so long for this!" The man laughed insanely, while the blond looked at him with a deadpan glare. "Forever? Hidan your immortal damn it!" The blond yelled at the man, Hidan, which caused the hunchback, Sasori to just glare at the blond.

"Quiet Deidara. We have our orders, let's do them and be done with it. Remember what Leader-sama said!" Deidara just shook his head, and shrugged. "I know I know. Its just too bad I can't show him true art, yeah." Naruto had his eyes narrowed, before he made a small movement with his finger, which Fang caught.

"Waited for what? Well, regardless I must know, are you the ones killing the soldiers and missing folk around here? Its just a simple question." Naruto asked with a small smile, obviously not too concerned about his predicament. Sasori stared at the blond, before shaking his head.

"_We _didn't kill them. But, we are partly responsible for their deaths, since one of our own did it. He's a bloodthirsty guy he is...But, I would like to ask you a question myself, Jinchuriki?" Here Naruto got confused, not noticing the shaking Spectra on his shoulder after that word was muttered. "Excuse me? Jinchuriki? That's not my name, its Naruto."

Sasori grinned under his mask, before shrugging. "Forgive me, but regardless of your name, I just would like to know...are you so cocky you chose to come without any weapons, or did you just choose not to listen to your gut on how dangerous this mission TRULY was?" Naruto just chuckled, and gave a smile.

"You can just call me a fool, I thought I wouldn't need anything honestly...Thought monsters were causing problems, you understand yes?" Mana trickled toward the hooded blond's hands, before he closed his eyes. "Now." He whispered, causing Fang to howl to the Moon, getting the four strangers attention, which let him cast his spell.

"**_THUNDAGA!" _**Naruto shouted, as four bolts of lightning shot from the heavens toward the spots that they occupied, causing an explosion to happen in those places. Fang charged past Naruto, who jumped on his back out of the crater as they rode, before a giant fireball exploded in front of him, which caused Fang to stop and growl.

However, a metal tail, similar to a scorpion's shot out toward them, and Naruto jumped off of his partner to avoid it, channeling Mana into his body as he called another spell. "**_Blizzaga!" _**The tail started to be encased in ice as it came closer to him, before the ice shot off to where it came from. The blond grinned at that as the tail vanished, before he felt a few things on his back...and then a shout.

"**_Katsu!" _**Naruto propelled forward, coughing and flinching in pain as he propelled forward from an explosion from his back, smashing him into the mud. The blond coughed up blood, as a few more voices popped into the clearing. He slowly got up, and shook his head, noticing his hood was still on, and the cloak was just burnt, with a hole in the back showing his armor.

"Well...That was surprising, yeah! I thought that was enough to take you down." Naruto slowly looked to see the blond, Deidara standing on a clay bird, which confused the blond to no end...Where the hell did that come from...magic maybe? Naruto didn't know any magic like that.

"He's smarter than I expected him to be, distracting with his pet so he could blindside us? Very good, might have worked on a weaker opponent, but us? It was a good effort." Sasori stated from behind Naruto, his tail uncovered from the ice as he glared at the blond. Hidan was laughing manically, a bloodthirsty grin.

"Jashin-sama shall be pleased with me! I WILL have a sacrifice this time, your damn pet kid!" Hidan shouted out gleefully, causing the blond knight to sigh. The emotionless voice spoke up again, causing the blond to look at the younger one. "I suggest you give up, you don't have much hope, and we don't honestly want to risk killing you."

Naruto looked around to see...more people around him than before, one with what looked like a shark's face, another like a plant, a guy with what seemed to be a mask on his face, a man with dark skin, a woman with blue hair...and six males with the same eerie eyes...What looked to be ripples, and they all had red hair.

"_Well...Looks like running isn't an option anymore." _Spectra stated warily...as she looked around at all these people with a frown, causing Naruto to burst out laughing, causing a little confusion in the group. "You're right my friend. There's not much point in trying to run." This caused a few eyebrows to raise, thinking he was talking to himself.

"Well then, you guys seemed more skilled, and more in number than I thought...But, you used a dead body for an underhanded trick, you killed many people, for whatever reason, to get me here. And now...you expect me to just go with you...? Just like that?" The knight slowly grabbed two daggers as his hands were hidden.

"I'm sorry, but I'm anything but a quitter!" Naruto threw his hands out, causing his two daggers to fly, but kunai met his daggers in the air but the blond wasn't done as he shot toward Hidan, causing the psychopath to grin as he threw his scythe at Naruto. The blond avoided it, but saw that it was connected to a chain and cord type thing, and Hidan pulled it back.

The scythe flew toward Naruto's back, but he jumped over it, drawing two daggers and letting them sail toward the man. Hidan grinned and swung his scythe upward which caused the cord to block the daggers, but Naruto grabbed a part of the scythe, without cutting himself and channeled mana into his hand before pushing off of it, but blocked a blow from the younger one.

However the man slowly started to look Naruto in the face, causing Spectra to growl, before jumping in between them as the man revealed his eyes...to be red with what looked to be pinwheels in his eyes. His eyes met Naruto's but Spectra was in his line of sight, not that he knew. "**_Tsukuyomi."_**

The knight slowly felt his surroundings start to change, when it just as quickly returned to normal, while the man had a wide eyed expression, before Naruto kicked him away, sending him toward the ground. "Spectra what was that?" Naruto asked quickly, but the spirit was fading in and out, as she told him. "_You're on your own now, Naruto...I can't stay out any more now...For the time being." _Several explosions blew up on his chest after that, which made the blond flying toward the mud.

-/-/Fang-/-/-

Fang just stood, watching his partner fight by himself as it licked its paw. It wasn't concerned at the fact at how all these strange people were staring at him in confusion, expecting him to fight alongside his partner but he just stood there, sitting. "Tobi is confused as to why the wolf won't fight!" The masked man shouted childishly, causing the plant to stare at him.

"I'm not entirely **sure myself." **The shark just shrugged, before he laughed. "Who cares? Let's just kill it and be done with it." One of the six men spoke up, an emotionless, yet commanding voice said. "Kill it then finish off the Jinchuriki." Everyone nodded, shouting. "Hai Leader-sama!" However at that moment, the explosion that sent Naruto flying happened, which made Fang get up and run toward something.

"Is it running away from Tobi?" Tobi asked quickly, which caused the shark to just glare. "No you idiot, ITS GOING AFTER HIDAN!" For the scythe wielder had shot his Scythe into the air, trying to get Naruto when Deidara had exploded him toward the ground, causing him to miss. "DAMN IT DEIDARA! ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF!"

The flying blond just laughed at Hidan, shrugging his shoulders. "Its not my fault your so slow Hidan, yeah! Besides, I'd rather have him experience my art than just let you cut him to pieces!" Hidan was about to retort, when a howl interrupted them. They both turned to see Fang jumping toward him, claws out and fangs bared, a grin on its face before it tackled Hidan, slashing him across the face.

"GAH! YOU DAMNED BEAST!" Hidan shouted as Fang kept up the combo, before jumping away as the shark guy tried to slash him. Fang landed a little ways away from them both, blood staining its paws and face as it glared. Hidan slowly stood up, claw marks all over his chest, and face, and a deep bite wound in his shoulder.

"I'm going to enjoy killing that thing." Hidan growled as he got his Scythe back, before glaring at the wolf, who just glared right back at the duo. "Kisame...Why are you here instead of fighting that damn hooded brat?" Kisame shrugged, before staring at the injured man. "He wants the wolf dead...I want to fight something I can KILL instead of just maim!" He replied, a grin on his face.

The shark man then vanished and appeared in front of the wolf, but at the same time a figure appeared in front of him, and smashed a fist into Kisame's face. Kisame grunted in pain, before flying away as he sensed chakra in that arm, before a spear followed after him, impaling him in the leg as he smashed into the ground.

"What the hell?" Hidan shouted, before looking to see Naruto standing in front of Fang, the wolf grinning mercilessly as Naruto's cloak had holes and rips in it. "You guys destroyed one of the last things of my father...He told me this cloak was one of a kind, and now here it is...destroyed. No matter...at this rate, I won't need it anymore."

Naruto grabbed the edge of it, before throwing it off, as a wind blew it away, causing the group to stare at him. They saw his blond hair and whiskers and everything causing a few to think the same thing. '_He looks just like that Namikaze/Hokage/ his Father...' _Plus he had a strange gold glow around, which made everyone immediately wary.

"Damn it, its that same spell that bitch used!" Hidan cursed, which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "Oh? You've fought mages then? Pity, I was hoping to catch you off guard or something, No matter. You ruined my cloak, but now...You will face my Father's Legacy!" Now this had a few reactions, and several skeptical looks, but when he pulled out the Firebrand, they all had a sigh of relief...thinking it was something else.

"A sword...A sword? Oh this should be fun." Kisame stated with a grin before he drew his blade, and ripped the spear out of his leg. Naruto just smiled before he muttered. "**_Blazing Blade." _**Fire erupted onto his weapon, causing Kisame to grin wider before he vanished to engage Naruto in combat, while the blond just nodded toward Fang, who howled to the moon, an aura of purple surrounding him.

"Do it now Fang, TAKE THAT EXPLODING THROWING BLOND OUT OF THE SKY!" Said blond stared as the wolf gathered energy around it, before it bounded toward where the bird was, which Deidara just made go higher, but Fang jumped toward the air, as its paws started to glow a deep purple, before Naruto shouted.

"NOW FANG! **_Crescent Moon Claw!" _**Fang roared, before slashing its claws at Deidara, which fired two huge claws, the size of small cars, to fly quickly at the blond. "What the HELL?" Deidara shouted, before the attacks smashed into his bird, cleaving its wings as it started to crash down toward the ground, as Fang landed on the ground.

However, Sasori shot his tail out toward Fang who growled, and smashed it out of the way as Naruto appeared above them, slashing downward at Kisame who just blocked it, the flames flicking at his sword as Kisame laughed loudly. "Hahah this is EXCELLENT! A better swordsman than I expected!" The shark man kept laughing as they clashed across the field, before Naruto's sword took on the color of Mana.

**_"AURA SPARK!" _**Naruto shouted out, as he slashed downward, sending a wave of mana smash and crushing anything in its path. Kisame flew backwards trying to block the blow as it cut into him, as he wore a grin through the whole attack, smashing across the ground. Naruto breathed heavily, before he was slashed across the back, which made him drop to his knee.

"Argh!" The blond shouted out, blood starting to leak out of him as a scythe flew back behind, toward Hidan. "Hahaha Bastard! I bet you forgot all about me! Now, you're DOOMED HAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Hidan laughed manically as his scythe came back toward him. Naruto watched as he licked his blood off of the scythe, before Naruto grabbed his remaining spear and threw it at the psychopath, while Hidan was drawing something on the ground.

The spear stabbed straight through Hidan's arm, causing the man to shout curses of pain...but something unexpected happen. The exact spot his spear hit Hidan...Naruto's arm erupted in pain, causing the blond to shout "Aagh!" Naruto fell to one knee, grabbing his arm as Hidan started to laugh madly.

The psychopath now looked like a skeleton more than anything, his skin was black with white lines as a symbol made out of what appeared to be blood under him. "HAHAH How do you like that now you BASTARD! Do you enjoy pain? I hope you do, because now you're in a WORLD OF PAIN...MY WORLD!" The man laughed loudly, causing Naruto look to see him bleeding, more than a human should bleeding honestly.

"How the in the world are you still alive? What Magic is THIS?" Naruto shouted out, which caused Hidan to laugh. "Magic? No, this is the blessing of my God, Jashin-sama! I am IMMORTAL! I CANNOT BE KILLED BY YOU!" Hidan shouted out, laughing insanely. The knight just glared at him, before running at him, which caused Hidan to laugh.

The insane man took out an Iron spike/pole thing, and stabbed it straight through his leg. Naruto immediately fell forward, smashing his face in the mud as he felt pain through his leg, as Hidan was laughing. "Oh glorious pain! Doesn't it feel great you non-believer?" Naruto just glared at the man, who wasn't too far away from him now.

"I'm going to kill you...That's a promise!" This caused Hidan to laugh, before smirking at Naruto. "The last man who said that died not to long after telling me that! Oh he was distraught at how Itachi over there killed his wife after he almost killed Kisame, they were great foes Kisame said, but when his wife died...The man just went insane with power and almost killed Kisame, the shark guy."

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he slowly tried to crawl to him, but Hidan just laughed. "We won though, I got some blood from a lucky shot, and destroyed him quickly. He was a worthy sacrifice to Jashin-sama! With his dying breath he told me that his son would be the one to kill me...What did he say..hmm...oh I don't remember! But what were their names Sasori? I forgot, Jashin-sama doesn't like us to remember our kills."

Sasori just stood, his cloak ripped to shreds as a wooden puppet type thing laid broken to the side, he seemed younger now, as he stared at Hidan. "I think they were called Roy and Clare...The soldiers with them seemed to call them the 'Firebrands'." Sasori stated in a much younger tone than before.

Naruto had wide eyes, before he coughed up some blood. '_No...They must be lying! I don't believe it...' _"Oh that's right! The Firebrands...well they were well versed in teamwork, but they fell to our blades anyway! HAHAHAHAAH!" Naruto just glared at Hidan, who just laughed, while looking for his partner, but couldn't find him.

"You're lying." Hidan quit laughing to look at the fallen blond in front of him. "You're calling me a liar about my KILLS? INSOLENCE! But you want proof? I'll GIVE YOU PROOF!" Hidan slowly looked for something in his cloak, before throwing it on the ground. What it was caused tears to go down Naruto's face.

It was the remains of his Mother's staff and hat. Shattered into pieces and broken in many places...it was all he remained of his Mom's staff...while the hat was stained in blood as it sat there, rain falling on the pieces. '_No... NO! ITS NOT POSSIBLE! My parents aren't foolish enough to die like that...why would they fight these monsters.'_

'_Or maybe...they knew they couldn't get away...but NO They couldn't have died...not without taking one of these men...They weren't weak, no...I can't...accept this.' _The blond was distraught unable to accept what the truth had shown him, causing him to just remain quiet as tears fell down his eyes.

"Oh, whats this?" Hidan looked to notice Naruto not respond. "You knew them didn't you? Well I can tell you, they died fantastically! Its not like it matters anyway...We disposed of the bodies anyway, now, are you going to give up or do I have to stab you a few more times?" Hidan shouted out gleefully, a bloodthirsty grin sitting on his face.

Naruto just stared at the ground sadly, before he started to shut his eyes. Thoughts running rampant in his head as he thought about the truth of whats in front of him...His parents were killed by this people...and no one ever knew about them? How could everyone have not known anything about these people? It just didn't make sense.

_Ba-bump._

Naruto was ready to accept death honestly, he knew he wouldn't come out of this alive more than likely...These few he had been fighting were easily enough to match him in anything he did...and he could feel chakra coming from them...but what THEY could do with it...he didn't know. He was ready to die.

_Ba-bump._

A memory flashed in front of him as he waited, a smiling Nel met his face as she helped him put on his armor. Before he gave her the gold coin for her mother. Then another memory of him laughing over a fallen Beatrix as she tried to have a rematch with him, before Steiner came running in with Garnet on his back, despite him wanting her to get off.

_Ba-bump bump._

A memory of him being younger, playing with Lani and Fang together, without a care in the world as his parents watched over them as they wrestled and ran from Fang. Then another one of Lani leaving when he found out about his parents fate...and her goodbye when she left.

_Ba-bump bump._

Another memory flashed through his head...one that had more meaning than any other. One of the final things his father told him before they left to do their mission.

_Flashback 7 years ago.  
_

_Roy stood in front of a smiling Naruto, his arm clasped on Naruto's shoulder. "It doesn't matter where you came from Naruto. You are our child, and now carry the legacy of our name, the Firebrand. Don't ever forget that."_

_End Flashback  
_

Naruto opened his eyes as mana and chakra swirled around him, his emotions on high gear as he glared at a surprised Hidan. "Oh, more fight left in ya? Good!" Naruto just glared at him as he tried standing up, despite the pain he was in_, _the blond slowly stood up on his legs, mana and chakra swirling violently around him, causing the other members of the group to immediately be wary.

'_This looks familiar...albeit not the exact same...but it looks like when the male, Mr. Firebrand went...' _Sasori widened his eyes, but before he could shot out a warning, Naruto shouted out toward Hidan. "I'm going to make you **_SUFFER!" _**Naruto roared in fury, as the energies around him exploded. The skeleton-like man just laughed and was about to stab himself again, when a howl met his ears.

He turned to see Fang, wounded in the shoulder blades, running toward him with a snarl before it tackled him right out of the circle. Hidan flew out of the circle, as Fang disturbed it with its hind legs as it bit into his neck. "GAH GET THE HELL OF ME DAMN IT! I'M NOT SOME DAMN CHEW TOY!" Hidan roared out, before the wolf suddenly jumped away from Hidan as a beam of blue blasted Hidan straight through the stomach.

This sent him digging through the ground, creating a trench as he slid through the mud toward the other members. A figure stood right beside the injured wolf, before a white glow surrounding the wolf, as its wounds stitched up before another glow formed around it, and it seemed to immediately feel better.

"**_You hurt my friend. You killed my parents...I'm going to make you ALL Suffer! Even if its the last thing I do, I swear it on my life!" _**The figure slowly started to come in view, showing a different sight from the blond they had been facing earlier. In his place was a man with black armor, covered in slightly glowing blue runes.

In his hand was a sword with a black hilt, with a red jewel in the center of it...making it eerily similar to an eye. The blade wasn't as long as his other weapon, but faint movement appeared around the edges of the blade. On his arm was a black shield, capable of blocking a good portion of his body from an attack.

His hair was no longer blond, it was a silver color with a tint of lavender dabbed in pink, and seemed to move on its own, similar to flames. His eyes, what used to be blue were now red, with slitted pupils staring at them all. "**_Prepare yourselves." _**The new Naruto spoke coldly, before he was surrounded by mana.

**_"Haste, Regen." _**A glow of white and gold surrounded him, before he vanished and appeared in front of the younger looking Sasori. The red head rose his arms to block as Naruto smashed his shield upside his head, sending him sprawling to the ground before the former blond spun to block a strike from a smirking Kisame.

He felt his energy start to leave him, but rather than wait and let it, Naruto smashed his foot into Kisame's stomach, sending him flying back before Naruto threw his hand to point beside him, where Deidara was sending more clay animals. "**_Enough with your so called ART! Firaga!" _**A fireball erupted from Naruto's hand before it shot off to meet the clay creatures.

Deidara widened his eyes, before he jumped away as all of them set off a chain explosion, which blew him back farther away. Itachi just watched all this with analyzing eyes, before Tobi stepped up beside him. "Tobi wonders why Itachi doesn't go out and play!" Itachi just stared at Tobi, before turning to walk away.

"I don't particularly want to see an image of myself being eaten by the Nine-tails twice." The stoic man stated clearly as he walked away, while Tobi stared questioningly at his back, before turning to see two purple slash marks carving through the ground, trying to smash Sasori...before Naruto shouted out.

"**_Aura SPARK!" _**A vast amount, more than the first time he used it, of mana and chakra smashed into the landscape, big enough to surely attract the attention of any nearby people or towns as the attack caused a loud noise and explosion, as it destroyed a huge chunk of the land. Heavy breathing entered the rainy area, showing the transformed Naruto to be breathing heavily, his eyes flashing between red and blue.

Clapping suddenly sounded through the clearing, before an emotionless voice spoke two words. Two words...that had devastating effects. "**_Shinra Tensei." _**Naruto blinked in confusion, before he was suddenly picked up by something, before smashing into the ground away from Fang. His partner howled, before he too was sent flying, crashing into the mud.

"Well done Jinchuriki...You truly are worthy to be holder of the strongest of the Nine." The former blond slowly looked up and saw the dust clearing to reveal the people he defeated, still breathing as the six men with strange eyes as the lead glared at him. "Albeit you do not have its power, you still are worthy enough to keep it with you."

Naruto just glared at the strange man, as he coughed up blood before standing up. "**_What the hell are you talking about?" _**The man just ignored him, before he gestured all around him. "I will admit I had told my colleagues to not hold back against you..Yet they did, and even I am surprised at the result. To think you would be skilled so well in a place like this..." The man muttered the end.

Naruto just growled before he grabbed his blade and charged the strange man, glaring at him. "**_Never underestimate me!" _**The man just glared at Naruto, before saying in a simple tone. "**_Shinra Tensei." _**The knight was blown backwards smashing into the mud as his armor started to break away.

"You are too weak to face all of us, Jinchuriki. Just give up and come with us...Maybe then we can take you to your true home." The group said at the same time, which caused Naruto to look at the man weakly, before he slowly stood up shakily, glaring at them with his slitted eyes.

**_"Give up? Against the people who killed my parents? I THINK NOT! This is MY home, and I don't have any other! I WILL AVENGE MY PARENTS!" _**Naruto charged again, while Fang howled for him to stop, but he was subsequently blasted into the ground by another strange gravity attack.

"Foolish Jinchuriki, you don't have the strength. But if you foolishly think you can stop us, then try...Try and know despair, for we are Pein." The newly named Pein stated before power exploded from Naruto. "**_ENOUGH WITH THAT WORD! I don't know who you think I am, but I am Naruto Uzumaki Firebrand, MYSTIC KNIGHT OF ALEXANDRIA!"_**

The former blond stood up, as something started to form on his back as he pointed his sword at the whole area, a white ball starting to form at the tip as an image of what looked like a snarling fox started to form. However, before it could finish Pein just stared at Naruto emotionlessly, before saying. "Then, Naruto...fall before the might of the Akatsuki. **_Shinra Tensei!"_**

The knight's attack disappeared as he was sent smashing into the ground, before being thrown into a tree, smashing through its trunk before smashing into another. The blond groaned and spewed out blood as his head was bleeding along with his arms, his black armor and features vanishing back into what they were before...Naruto saw the group slowly approaching him, a few carrying their injured as his vision was slowly losing focus.

'_Hah...I'm a fool...I am about to die, and I did one of the things I hammer relentlessly into my students...let my anger take over. I got cocky..and now Fang and I are about to die...Oh Mother, Father...Forgive me for not being able to avenge you...I am sorry, Princess...Looks like I'm not going to give you that adventure...after all.' _The blond coughed up blood as he reached a hand to the sky, the sky that was raining.

'_Grow strong Beatrix...and take care of yourself Lani...May you all be safe...' _The last thing Naruto saw before darkness took him...was a purple glow originating from somewhere in front of him.

-/-/Night Time, Alexandria-/-/-/

A cloaked Beatrix carried a pale woman that looked like Nel, toward the ports were Airships land. On her shoulder was a nervous Nel, holding a ticket and the bag of gold in her arms. "Why would he be helping us? We don't know Master Naruto, nor does he know us...I mean I see him paying my doctors, but..." The woman was muttering before she started to cough.

Beatrix just smiled at the woman. "Don't worry about it. Its just who the Captain is, he's a kind and caring man...He doesn't think Nel should be working in the castle at her age, so he is going to do something about it. Its just who he is." The woman just shook her head, still obviously confused.

"It just doesn't seem right...no one is that nice without wanting something in return!" She said before she started to cough violently. Nel looked down at that, thinking maybe Naruto did have something he wanted, but Beatrix just giggled lightly as they arrived in front of an airship, with a crew waiting for them.

"He does want something. Want to know what it is? He wants your daughter to find her dream...and wants her out of here to do so. He wants you to be taken care of also, and honestly...Your best bet is Lindblum, Nora. So just take his kindness and raise your daughter the way you have been doing most of her life!" Beatrix ordered, before she smiled and gave her to the awaiting crewman.

"Take good care of this woman, her name is Nora, and she is very sick. Take especially good care of her for me please?" The man bowed and nodded. "Of course." Beatrix nodded and bowed, before throwing him some gil. "Thank you." The cloaked woman stated, before she turned and walked away as Nel shouted. "Thank you! Tell Master Naruto thank you as well when he gets back!"

Beatrix nodded with a smile, before replying. "I will. Take care of you and your mother!" Nel nodded, before running after the crewman who was taking her mom to a room, as Beatrix headed back to the castle.

-/-/-/A few days later-/-/-/

A woman was chasing down some poor pickpocket in a small town, a large bladed axe-like weapon in her hands as she rushed the man who stole from her. She had long brown hair, impressive assets that were distracting by the orange top she wore, which only covered them. She had long yellow sleeves, and a furry skirt with leather shorts. Red shoes with black buckles adorned her feet as she smashed the axe in front of the pickpocket.

"You little BASTARD! Dare steal from me, huh? Thought I wasn't gonna chase ya huh? WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! Now if you don't want to lose anything important to you, you're going to give it back to me...YOU HEAR ME?" The man, pale in the face, quickly nodded before handing her what he took before running off, past a man with long red hair and blue skin.

"What was that all about Lani? You don't usually react like that when we lose something...which isn't entirely an uncommon occurrence." Lani, the mercenary, just glared at the man before shrugging. "Shut up Red. Its not that he stole from it was WHAT he stole." In her hands was a bracelet. Red looked at it keenly, before shrugging. It wasn't anything special, nor was it an expensive item to get.

"What's so special about it? Its nothing special, nor something expensive that you seem to like." Lani blushed lightly, before it vanished just as quickly as she stared at her colleague. "Its nothing special...but it was given to me by my friend...One I haven't seen in a while...who is also overdue a visit!" She huffed.

Red rose an eyebrow, before he shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just get on with our next job...We gotta be in the town by dusk." Lani nodded in agreement as they both headed out of the town, before a voice shouted out. "LANI! HEY WOMAN I KNOW YOUR LANI SO TURN THE HELL AROUND!" The mercenary twitched, before she picked up a rock and spun to throw it when she saw who it was.

It was the guy in charge with mail, running toward her with a letter in his hands. '_A letter? From who? I already got Naruto's letter...so who else could it be...?' _The man finally caught up with her, and started to breath in and out heavily. "Whats up? I know I shouldn't have any other letters, or at least not from who know where I am."

The man was still breathing heavily, before he looked up to Lani and gave her the letter. "This JUST came in...from Naruto, Captain of the Royal Guard. It had urgent written on it under Master Steiner's name...so I think you should read it as you go!" The man then turned and left after that, hoping for some water.

"So...You have friends in HIGH places...The Captain of the Royal Guard of Alexandria Lani...what the hell did you do for connections like that?" Red asked, causing Lani to just glare at him. "We were childhood friends. I knew him when he was a squirt...not a tiny squirt mind you, but still a squirt."

Red just laughed as Lani opened it, reading what it contained.

_Oh I hope this reaches you in time, I know you're planning on leaving that town any moment now, so I hope Steiner decides to deliver this letter in time. If you are reading this Lani, I have been sent on a mission...But on the way out, the man I told you about...he gave me the oddest feeling, setting off alarms in my head that have never been set off before...I fear this may be more than a simple mission as I originally hoped._

_Hopefully its nothing to worry about, and its just something not as bad as I think, or just a simple monster outbreak. But...I know my instincts are warning me...and even Fang is slightly wary, but overall excited about this mission. In case anything happens to me, I hope to entrust you with this...as a token of my gratitude for being my friend no matter what._

_If anything happens to me, Lani...And you are hired by Alexandria...Be cautious and wary...DO NOT trust anything the Queen or that man may tell you...Nothing is as it seems anymore my friend._

_With all my Gratitude._

_Naruto Uzumaki Firebrand._

Lani blinked in confusion, as she shook her head. '_Blondie? What the hell has gotten into you? Surely its nothing you can't handle...?' _The woman then shrugged, before looking in the enveloped, and gasped...dropping the letter which caused Red to pick it up. Inside the letter was Naruto's necklace, of the fragment of his Mother's staff. Something he wouldn't have parted with without being extremely paranoid, or something else.

"Blondie..." Lani muttered, before Red looked up from the letter. "It seems he was worried about something...what do you think it might be?" Lani just kept staring at the necklace, before she grabbed it in her fist. "I don't know...but he better be pulling my leg, or I'll get him back for this! He's making me worry." Lani muttered angrily, before she stomped out of the town.

Red just shook his head, before walking off after her, as Lani stomped into the direction of their next paying job.

-/-/End-/-/

**HAHAHAHHHA That was so much fun to do, and write! Of course it was a pretty mean cliffy too wasn't it? Thought that would be a good breaking point to stop at, yeah yeah I'm evil. HAHAHH lol.**

**Anyway, before someone gets on my case about Naruto being Godly or super strong in this chapter, I want you to re read the fight scenes...Take a GOOD look at fight scene...and tell me what is missing. Did you do that? I hope you did? If you were too lazy to do it, well then I'll just tell you.**

**There were HARDLY any jutsu flying around Naruto. They didn't expect him to put up much of a fight, nor did they expect Trance to get involve...of course they can blame Hidan for that for mentioning his parents no?**

**Anyway, if the whole Akatsuki ATTACKED at the same time, Naruto would be crushed, destroyed, terminated, etc. Even with those four, they hardly used ANY jutsu to crush Naruto, and some of the most devastating attacks for some of them are Jutsu...AND SASORI DIDN'T BRING OUT A SINGLE PUPPET! So no, Naruto isn't godly...Well he is very strong in Trance, but you get the point.**

**Oh and I hoped you liked the Kyuubi-Tsukuyomi thing...If a spirit gets in front a person's eyes, I would wonder if the spirit would get caught in it...Or just one of the Bijuu...Its my only creation I guess, Idk xD.**

**The How the heck did Akatsuki explanation will be explained later, when either Madara plays a role, they talk about it, or the Ninja world gets involved...whichever (or IF ever) comes first.  
**

**Review Responses.**

**swiftrabbit: Hahah YEAH That would be totally epic...and slightly destructive...Oh the POOR TREES! And towns. Lol, and do you mean Sir Fratley? That would a cool experience, who knows...I may or may not. Thanks for reading it and hope you enjoy the coming chapters ^^.**

**Roxas321: You mean Kuja? Yes.**

**Hishin Trueflame: Fang as Fenrir? Maybe, maybe not...Who knows ^^. Yes there are many a fic where Naruto overpowers everything, and unfortunately this chapter may very well put me in that catagory, but in terms of Zidane-Naruto powers? Zidane will be faster than Naruto, unless Naruto's in haste and Zidane isn't...but Naruto will have experience over Zidane..so I'm not entirely sure who would defeat the other if they fought.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please Read and Review!  
**


	5. Got Your Back

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't been updating this in a while, but I have a good reason actually. School started back up and all that, but My best friend, she broke her arm. I've been having to help her carry her books, help her with homework and all that, which I don't mind at all...Great bonding time with her, since she's moving in the summer x.x.**

**Regardless of that, I've been doing all that, and trying to keep down these random ideas. But I will say this, I had a poll saying what should be my second story, but the obvious winner of that would probably make me stop working on this for a LOOOONG time, so I decided to try something new.**

**I have a new poll, with new choices and something else that you can see if you click on my profile, but if not oh well!**

**Oh yes, this may be my last update for a while, because I am having Surgery tomorrow and I'm not entirely sure when I will be in the mood to continue writing. So not sure when my next update will be XD. (I've lost 40 hours of sleep already, and am slightly freaking out about it, but that's a natural reaction...I hope LOL ((Nothing dangerous)))**

**So, I present to you Chapter 5 of my Mystic Knight of Alexandria Story! Remember, I do not own anything, nor will I ever own anything I believe. I also forgot to say last chapter I didn't own Star Ocean, they all belong to whoever they belong to.**

**So ENJOY And please...Review!**

**Chapter 5: Got Your Back.  
**

_Two and a Half Weeks Later_

People were walking around all over the streets of Alexandria, just really another plain, old, dull day. Everyone was about their business, or gossiping, or shopping. However, everyone felt an odd wind, but no one payed it much mind...Until, several soldiers walked through the main street toward the castle.

The armor and weapons these soldiers wore, were that of Burmecia, which gathered a lot of attention. There were seven, all with a solemn expression on their faces as they marched through the city. One carried a bag that had something in it, considering it made a slight clink each step he took.

Flanking them were a few Knights of Alexandria, led by Steiner, who had a serious expression on his face, as they all headed toward the Castle. As they walked past them silently, everyone had to wonder just exactly what was going on.

None of them spoke, none of them so much as really looked each other as the whole group marched straight to the castle, leaving the citizens to stare at their backs.

-/-Inside the Castle, The Throne Room-/-/-/

Queen Brahne sat in the throne, apparently arguing with some guards, while Garnet ignored them, lost in thought, a sad expression on her face. Some of the knights around her who noticed, understood why she was so sad. Their beloved Captain/Commander, whatever they called him was gone, leaving a slightly quieter castle.

It was very common knowledge about the Princess's crush on her bodyguard. And it was also common knowledge on how either, Naruto was romantically challenged, could not read women, or totally ignored her feelings as he took care of his charge. It must have been hard on the Princess, considering how sad she looked.

"Look here Soldier, I DON'T CARE WHERE HE IS! His Report was scheduled an hour ago, so WHERE IS IT?" The Queen broke everyone's thoughts loudly, shouting at the poor guard who stood under her gaze.

The guard was about to answer, or run, but then the doors opened up quickly, causing the Royal Guards to draw their weapons until they noticed who it was. It was Steiner, and the group of Burmecian soldiers that were with him. The Queen narrowed her eyes, before she spoke in a sharp tone.

"I hope you have a good reason, for barging into this room, Steiner." The Captain just looked at the Queen, and bowed. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, however, these soldiers arrived at our doorstep, saying they had something important to show us. They would not let me know what it was, just that it was for the eyes of the Royal Family."

The Queen glared at the lead soldier, who just stared right back at her, not so much as flinching. "Queen Brahne of Alexandria. We are of the Burmecian Army, Infantry 321st Division. We come here on the basis of a battle within our borders that occurred two weeks ago." This caught some attention as the soldier frowned.

"Around this time, we were also told to expect Naruto Uzumaki Firebrand to help us scout out a problem. We were told to expect in the next few days, and after two days from then, we heard no sign from him. However, around nighttime on the Third Day of waiting, we heard explosions and felt spikes in Mana. The next thing we saw was a huge blast of an attack, showing either it was either two huge groups fighting, or two super Monsters with extraordinary powers."

The soldier motioned for the soldier carrying the bag to come closer, before he continued in a calm voice. "By the time we got there, we found hardly anything there. There were multiple blood stains, all from differing people, however two people bled out the most. There were also paw prints in the mud, before they were washed away...We found no bodies, or nor anything useful in determining what happened."

Queen Brahne laughed, before she smirked at the soldier. "I don't see how this has anything to do with Alexandria, nor do I really care what happens in your borders! Its certainly not my fault you aren't competent enough to deal with troubles at home!"

One of the soldiers clenched their fists, causing the Queen to smirk as several of her guards to stare at her in shock. Garnet however, decided to speak up, causing their attention to be directed to her. "Excuse me, soldier. What my Mother means is how does this pertain to us at all? I don't understand..." The young woman explained.

The lead soldier just laughed, a sad laugh, before he shook his head. "We found some items, when we returned in the morning. What we found...led us straight here after some searching. If you will." The last part was directed to the soldier holding the bag, who nodded and sat it down, before opening it.

"As we searched the area of the battle, the damage we originally thought was made, was greatly underestimated. There were several craters, able to be counted as small ponds, while the biggest crater was able to be called itself a small lake. The rain filled them up overnight, but...they also brought up a few things."

Several things were set on the floor, two blood stained daggers, and a broken spear. "We found the remains of these weapons, obviously used with the blood on them. Do any of you recognize these weapons?" Many of the Knights shook their heads, while Master Steiner shrugged.

"Unfortunately, those are very common grade weapons. Those could belong to any number of people." The soldier nodded, before a torn and shredded cloak was shown. It was blood stained, and drenched, but again no reaction to it. Queen Brahne was slowly getting angry in her seat, and spoke up, rather loudly.

"Are you DELIBERATELY trying to waste our time? I wonder if you REALLY have any proof this could be from Alexandria or not!" The Lead soldier just glared at the Queen, before he shrugged. "You can get angry all you want, Queen Brahne, but it won't dispute the fact, we have almost positive someone from Alexandria was there. In order to be sure, we are showing you items we found. Just be patient."

The Queen's hand was shaking, obviously angry at how she was being addressed, but the soldier ignored her before they pulled out something that got some gasps. It was a silver plate, obviously part of either a shoulder guard, or chest armor. However, it looked eerily similar to Naruto's armor...except it was stained with mud and blood, making it hard to tell.

"Does anyone recognize this?" The soldier received a few stares as they tried to figure out what it was. The soldier noticed some thought they knew it, but then Steiner spoke up again. "It looks familiar, but it is too dirty to tell exactly, if it is something we know of." Steiner half said, half lied...a bad feeling descending on the room.

The resemblance to his uniform armor was uncanny, thus putting many of the attendees on edge, but the soldier drew one last object out. This object caused more confusion than it did anything else. It was a silver scale type thing, obviously part of some armor, but hardly any of them recognized it...except for two.

"No..." A female voice breathed out. Everyone looked at Garnet, before also noticing Steiner with his head bowed. The soldier stared at the Princess, holding up the scale. "Do you know this object, Princess?" Garnet was staring at it with wide eyes, tears starting to spring up, as Steiner spoke up for her, a sad tone etched in his voice.

"Its...a piece of Fang's armor. Fang is Captain Naruto's pet Wolf, though he calls him a partner more than anything. Fang is the bigger than chocobos, so he needs bigger armor than most would need. Naruto...never went on a mission without him."

This caught some of the Burmecian soldiers off guard, and many of the Knights in the room to started to protest. One of them spoke up, shouting at Steiner. "Surely you jest! Captain Naruto would never leave anything behind that belongs to him!" The Captain just stared at the ground, making people realize how serious this actually was.

The lead soldier, however, wasn't surprised. He shook his head, before sighing. "Damn...That would explain it then..." This gathered the attention back on him, while Garnet spoke up again. Her tone was filled with worry and fear, as she asked. "Why...why have you come? Isn't...Isn't Naruto at Burmecia! Well?"

The soldier stared at the girl, the princess on the verge of tears. It was a heart wrenching sight of what she wanted to know, the soldier however, hardened his heart and spoke up. "Naruto never arrived when we were expected to meet up with him. We assume either he was ambushed, or captured...Or even killed. A battle broke out, as I said earlier, a day or so before we were supposed to meet him...and this is what we found."

"We never found a body of him, or Fang...however, the chances don't look to good. We aren't sure...but we're honestly assuming...Naruto Uzumaki Firebrand...is dead." The room was silent after that...incredibly silent as everyone stared at the soldier in disbelief...except for one. No one spoke, no one moved...until.

"YOU'RE LYING!" The Princess shouted out, tears flowing down her face as she stood up from her seat. Her hands were balled up into fists, as she shook, shaking her head. "YOU'RE LYING! He's still alive, You will SEE! He promised me! HE PROMISED ME HE WOULD BE BACK! YOU CAN'T BE RIGHT! You...can't be!" She started to break down, falling to her knees as she wept.

No one was really shocked at her outburst, having expected it honestly. The Burmecian soldiers had their heads bowed, as their leader spoke up one last time. "Forgive me, Princess. However, we are just taking an educated guess. It wouldn't be surprise of a person with Naruto's skill to still be alive, however...with as much blood as was found that matched that on his armor...Its not likely."

"Its not that we don't hope he isn't alive...Naruto has helped Burmecia before. But, we have to face facts, its not likely..And not finding a body suggests it was taken. I sincerely hope he shows up soon, but the Captain is more than likely dead. We are sorry for your loss, and please forgive us for bringing you this bad news." The soldiers turned to walk away, before Steiner something.

"Did you find his sword? I think I know someone who would like it...as a reminder of her teacher." The soldier shook his head, as his group started to leave. "No. We found only the broken and used weapons...If I had to guess...He never let go of his blade." He stated, before they walked out the door...just as Beatrix was coming in.

She noticed the depressed aura in the room, and the crying Princess, as Steiner stared at her sadly. She knew then, something horrible had happened...and she was about to be told.

-/-/-/?-/-/-/-/-/-

_'Am...I dead? What happened...' _A blond man stood in a white room. The room was made entirely of white, with no windows or doors, nothing to signify there was any sign of life whatsoever...As if it was a blank room...a blank slate. Entirely untouched.

'_What is this place? Its unlike anything I have seen before...I wonder...is this where people go, when they die?' _Naruto thought to himself, looking around, before looking at himself, to only blink in surprise.

He was only wearing a blank shirt, with white pants. They were just like the room, as if they were untouched, and blank. Pure if you will. It confused Naruto to no end, as he looked at himself, seeing he had no wounds or anything that he had...It was all very strange, but also didn't make him feel any better.

'_Is this really where we go when we die? It certainly doesn't seem like it.' _The knight thought, chuckling to himself sadly, before a voice echoed through the room...An ominous voice, filled with a touch of terror.

"**_You did better than I ever thought possible." _**The knight spun around, looking for the source of the voice, only to see a floating figure garbed entirely in black. Not a single shred of skin was visible, and the figure just seemed to float in the air, not moving or flying.

"Who...Who are you!" The blond shouted out, staring at the strange figure, as that demonic voice spoke up again, laughing. "**_Do not worry about who I am, boy. You do not need to know just yet. What I want to talk about...is your battle with the Akatsuki."_**

"Akatsuki?" Naruto said the word to himself, before remembering how that man who defeated him so easily said their name. They were the Akatsuki, the whole group was. "Why should I answer such an ominous stranger...? And what's it matter? I'm more than likely dead anyway!"

The blond argued, staring at the strange thing, as it burst out laughing again, before he felt a creeping cold up his body. "**_You have spunk, boy. No, you aren't dead...Not yet. You might be if you spend too much time in here though, boy. Now tell me your fight about the Akatsuki."_**

The knight just narrowed his eyes, before he sighed. "What's the point? I got cocky and angry, letting my anger take over my battle...and I was defeated. But...How do you know about them! WHO ARE YOU!" Naruto shouted out, causing the figure to grin evilly, not that he saw it.

"**_You did much better than you think. While it is true you let your emotions take over...They are the fuel for your attacks. Learn to harness them in combat boy, or you will die in battle faster than you can blink. Learn to control them, and crush them when you need to. Its not that hard...well for me anyway."_**

The end of his statement was accompanied by a chuckle, causing Naruto to be extremely confused. "Stop avoiding my question! You aren't making any sense, nor are you being very forthcoming! Who are you to tell me what to do, or how to act! How do you know all this?...What are you?" Naruto whispered...which caused the figure to smirk.

"**_I am who I am, that is all you need to know. But if YOU Must have answers...ask the closest companion you have that can speak. Ask the one who guides you to safety and helps you stay alive. The answers you seek, could rest within her. Now, heed my advice Naruto Uzumaki Firebrand. Do not assume this is over, you will see me again, and you will see the Akatsuki again...Train, Train to fight for a way to live...or die." _**The figure stated seriously, causing the blond to blink.

Before he could say anything, the figure made a gesture. "**_Now...Awake Naruto, and begone from this place!" _**The knight vanished instantly, as the figure chuckled loudly, as another figure appeared behind him. This one was clothed in white with flames on the end...and an invisible chain linking the figure to the one clad in black.

"**_He has grown greatly. You must be proud." _**The demonic voice said...while a male voice replied. "I am...He has grown like I had hoped he would." The black covered figure chuckled, before silence reigned.

They both vanished not long after that was said.

-/-/-/-/Naruto-/-/-/-/

Naruto felt something wet on his head as he had his eyes closed. The blond was in a lot of pain, and felt lighter than he had in a while. '_Ow ow ow...This isn't what I had in mind when I expected to wake up...' _He heard some voices as he debated with himself, voices that sounded familiar yet, he couldn't place them.

"What could have done this to him! He's one of the strongest fighters on this continent! Heck, even the world maybe!" A male voice shouted angrily, before two 'Shhs!' echoed through. "We know that, we are just as confused as you are" Another voice picked up. "But it won't help questioning things and risk waking up the Captain! Our best bet is to." The first voice chimed in now, saying. "Let him rest!"

Silence reigned for a moment, as the male voice sighed. "That is so creepy when you two do that." The two female voices spoke up again, at the same time with a happy tone. "We know!" The three figures jumped as Naruto woke up, chuckling to himself.

"I only know two people who talk like that...Hello Mai, Mia...And its nice to see you again Cedric." Three people ran in front of the place he was resting, turning out to be a bed as he stared at his three former students.

Cedric now was in his mid twenties, his hair was still as spiky as ever, and was a little darker brown than when he last saw him. He now had a light goatee and a mustache on his face as he stared at his former teacher in slight shock. He now sported a dark cloak that was opened up, showing some light leather armor, along with that he wore dark pants and leather boots.

The twins were still relatively, around 22-23 years of age, both still relatively the same. Mai had on a black top that showed a little of her midriff, with ruffled edges on her shoulders. Black fingerless gloves accentuated her hands along with a slightly short black skirt. Her black hair was now longer, but still covered her right eye.

Mia still made sure she looked the opposite of her sister, wearing a pure white top, with a few blue designs on it. Her's only covered her bust and showed off more midriff than her sister, and wasn't ruffled at the shoulders. She wore no gloves, and had on a slightly longer white skirt than her sister. Her hair was longer also, but still covered her left eye.

"Captain!" The three shouted, causing the blond to chuckle, before flinching in pain. "Nnrgh...I feel like I've been put through several levels of hell!" Naruto joked, trying to smile, but the worried glances of his former students made that smile vanish before it began.

"Captain...You almost died on us...Several times!" Cedric yelled, glaring at his Captain, while causing Naruto to shadow his eyes. "Where exactly are we?" Naruto asked quietly, ignoring Cedric's statement.

"We're deep within Burmecia, near Cleyra's borders..." "We're near some caves too, that hide us from scouts and patrols also." The twins answered, causing Naruto to nod, before grasping his side in pain.

"How, how did I get here? No, how did you find me?" The blond grunted out, causing the trio to look at each other. "We didn't find you...We didn't know you were in trouble honestly...until Fang came to us." Mia spoke quietly, before turning her head away.

"Where is Fang? What do you mean?" Naruto asked quickly, staring at them, before Cedric closed his eyes. "You've been asleep for two weeks and a half. You've been fading in and out between life and death the entire time. The same with Fang...Its best if you just see for yourself."

Cedric uncovered the Captain, showing Naruto that practically his whole body was wrapped up in bandages, some red, some not. Cedric picked him up, causing Naruto to grit his teeth in pain as the twins looked away, before they all headed outside. As soon as the door was opened, it showed it was raining, and they had been in a medium-sized house made from stone and wood.

Beside the house, was a little makeshift shelter...that had a shocking sight. "FANG!" Naruto shouted out, staring in shock at his companion. Fang was covered in blood, as it laid unmoving. It had a few bandages on it, but it was hardly helping, and one of his legs was messed up, showing it broken pretty bad.

Naruto pushed himself off of Cedric, falling into the mud hard, as he flinched in pain. He pushed himself through intense pain to get over to his partner, who opened its eyes and stared sadly at it him. "Fang...Partner, what happened to you...?" Naruto whispered before he hugged its head.

Fang nuzzled Naruto as it was in intense pain, as Cedric looked away. "We never found you Captain...Fang came in this condition...holding you in its mouth. Both of you were like you single-handedly fought off a war or something...Both of you were bleeding horribly...Its a miracle you are both alive."

The blond closed his eyes, before he started to channel mana into his hands, and was about to cast a spell before two hands grabbed his, and he saw Mai above him, shaking her head. "Don't Captain. If you tried to heal all your injures now with _**Curaga**_, you may not recover correctly. Neither will Fang. Your bodies have grown used to these conditions, and as such they are trying to heal them correctly...The best you can do is _**Regen**_, which will increase the natural healing process." She said quietly, shaking her head at him in sadness.

Naruto growled, before he sighed. He knew she was right, but he just couldn't do nothing. The blond looked at Fang, who just stared at him, before it grinned slightly and licked his face, as if to say Its Okay. "I'm sorry bud...Sorry that I couldn't help you." Naruto whispered.

He decided to cast **_Regen _**Fang and himself, as he stared at his injured friend. "Forgive me bud." Naruto said quietly, before Cedric picked him up again gently, as they went into the house again.

After Naruto was deposited back onto the bed, Cedric, Mai, and Mia all sat around him and stared at him for a moment, before Mia spoke up. "Captain...What happened to you two? You're strong...Stronger than the three of us at once. Hell, you beat Beatrix when ever you sparred with her...You're unmatched in swordsmanship to the point no one is your equal! What happened to you that could leave you in such a state!"

Naruto looked away from them, before he shut his eyes. "Do not concern yourselves with this...You aren't part of the military so you shouldn't have to worry about it..." A thunk was heard, as everyone saw Cedric with his fist smashed in the wall. "Don't give me that bull, Captain. What the HELL happened out there? Don't tell us as your subordinates, or former students! Tell us as your friends! We're your friends aren't we?"

Naruto sighed, wishing they hadn't asked before he shut his eyes. "I...was ambushed...I walked right into a trap, set by someone close to the Queen. I do not know his name, nor do I know his motives, what I do know...He is more than likely responsible for this attempted murder." Naruto stated coldly, wide eyes staring at him.

"I was ordered to investigate some disturbances along the Burmecian borders, and quell them as soon as possible. I was supposed to report to Burmecia in a few days time...but I missed that of course." Naruto sighed, before Mia spoke up. "What ambushed you sir? An army? A pack of monsters? What happened?"

Naruto looked toward the wall, the trio noticing anger in his eyes as he said clearly. "Four People Ambushed me. Using the body of a dead Burmecian soldier as a bomb, I was ambushed and was stuck in a crater along with Fang. I distracted them with an attack, and got out of the crater...Only to find more of their group."

"I think there were 14-15 people...All in a matching cloak...Red clouds with a dark blue cloak." The numbers surprised the trio, before Naruto chuckled lightly, shaking his head sadly. "I only really fought Four to three at a time...And they were enough to defeat me with ease. I don't even think they were using their full power, based on what their leader said."

"Impossible! It can't be true! Maybe there were more than you thought, or something!" Cedric shouted, unable to accept one of the men he respected was bested with such ease...But Naruto shook his head. "Its true...But they all had a weird aura around them...Fang took on two by himself, but he ended up poisoned at some point...while a Scythe wielder I fought got some of my blood, and licked it or something."

"That's when everything went downhill. I threw one of my weapons at him...and it hit him in the arm, but I felt the pain as did he. He looked different than before, and stabbed himself...and I was immobile. He had bled more than any man could have...yet he lived and breathed. I was outclassed before I was even started."

Silence reigned for a moment, as they all digested what had been told, before Mai spoke up along with her sister. "Then...How are you still alive..?" Naruto shut his eyes...and they all saw a tear going down his eye. "As I was trying to move, I said I would kill them...However, the one who was 'immortal' and one of his colleagues...Told me something. Something I still don't want to believe. They said...they killed my parents."

Two gasps were heard, along with a "Oh no..." For they knew his parents was a touchy subject with him...However Naruto shook his head. "They showed me proof of it even! The broken staff of my Mother...and her hat. It was a breaking moment...I almost gave then and there...Then I remember all those I would leave behind, my friends...The next thing I knew...I had power surging all through me, accompanied by an incredible rage...A want for revenge."

"I don't remember too much of exactly what happened after that...I do remember defeating the ones I was fighting, and Fang being my backup, but then I got smashed into the ground by some attack...and the Leader of these people...He showed me how outclassed I was. He defeated me with only one attack. He only used it three times, and he never even had to get close to me...He called himself Pein...and they were the Akatsuki."

Naruto shut his eyes, before shaking his head. "That's all I remember...I only remember one other thing, a bright flash of purple light, but that was it...I do not understand how I am here, but I think Fang saved my life..." He whispered, before sighing.

Cedric had his eyes narrowed before shaking his head. "To think a group was this powerful. What are they after, I wonder?" He said out loud, causing Naruto to speak up again. "They were after me I think. They kept calling me a 'Jinchuriki' but I do not know what it means. They also said they could take me back to my true home. As if they know where I came from..." Naruto stated with confusion, before shaking his head.

"They wanted something from me, I know that much...but I would never go with them of my own free will!" Naruto growled out, before Cedric stood up, a smirk on his face as he punched his hand.

"Well, I won't lie and say I completely understand why they would be after you, but Captain...You were there for me, and trained me when I needed the help! I will admit I wasn't the best student when we first met, but you taught me regardless, And now...you need help, and I will make sure to help you." Cedric stated with a smirk.

"Cedric is right. For once." Mai and Mia said at once, ignoring the "HEY!" As they both spoke up. "You have been there for all of us, and now we have a threat to our entire homeland...If they can defeat someone of your caliber with such ease, and no clear motive other than something dealing with you, we want to help you!" The Twins said calmly, as Naruto looked at them.

"Cedric...Mia, Mai, are you sure about this? If you choose to follow me, you can expect dangers unlike what your used to. I will admit, I will strive for revenge if an opportunity arises. Are you sure you would follow me in such a selfish idea?" Naruto asked seriously, and the three people looked at each other...before they all saluted toward Naruto.

"We are yours to command, Captain Naruto. Through the flames of Hell if we must, we will follow!" They shouted, and Naruto smiled slightly...and nodded. "I will do my best to keep you safe, regardless of what we must do." He promised before he flinched in pain.

"We...must plan. We cannot travel blindly, we must do something while we train and gather information on everything." Naruto grunted out, causing a confused stare from Cedric. "Can't you just go back to Alexandria and get information there?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "No. I have been missing for two weeks correct? I wouldn't be surprised if I'm pronounced dead. No, we must do this ourselves...but I will admit, we three cannot do much." He stated slowly, before sighing.

Mia spoke up after this, a smile on her face. "You forget how much people love you Captain. If my sister, I, and Cedric all contact some people, we can have our own little spies in Alexandria if you must have something. You were well loved by so many of them, I wouldn't be surprised if many of them answered our call. You wouldn't even have to blow your cover."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "That is a good idea, however I will have to tell one person my cover...That I am alive. I can trust him, hopefully, but I hope no one overhears it either. A Dead Man has more freedom than a live one, especially if he is hunted." The knight said quietly.

"We understand, but remember, we stand with you! Do not forget that!" Naruto smiled at Cedric, and shook his head no. "No...I will never forget that."

"We have work to do. Let us discuss our future plans, my friends." Naruto said with a smile.

-/-/-/-A Few Months Later-/-/-/-/-

The news of Naruto's death spread like wildfire all around the world. Hitting everyone hard or shocking them all at how one of the greatest fighters was downed in combat by an unspecified enemy. No one was sure on how to react to this news, but they all knew one thing...It must have been a strong foe to have killed him.

-/-/-/With Naruto-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto stood outside of the house he had been staying at since his battle with the Akatsuki. He had been training ever since he could force his body to move, despite the objections of his friends, but he ignored them. He stared at the sky for a moment longer, before sighing. He noticed Fang was getting better with each passing day, but the poor beast could still hardly move.

"_Is it wise for you to say you are dead? When people eventually do find out, they will hate you for abandoning them." _A familiar voice...One he hadn't heard in several months spoke in his ear, causing the blond to laugh.

"If I have it my way...No one will ever find out other than the four I need to keep in the loop." He said quietly, before smiling. "Where have you been, my little fox? I would have suspected you to object sometime sooner." Spectra looked away from Naruto, and sighed lightly.

"_I have been recovering from that battle. Its slightly harder than one might expect to recover your 'ghostly' form." _Spectra chuckled out, before it noticed Naruto was staring at her sadly, before looking away.

"You know something, don't you?" Spectra flinched before curling up on his shoulder, and nodded. "_That I do." _"Will you tell me what you know?" Spectra just stared emptily in a direction before replying. "_Only if you wish for a partial answer." _Naruto sighed, before he smiled.

"You've helped me all my life. I think I can accept that." He stated, causing the fox to smile. "_We are not from this world, Naruto. Those people who you fought, rather well I will admit, are from our world. And technically, they didn't want you per say, they wanted me. But they need you to get me. We've been together since you were a baby due to circumstances you will know later. I never expected them...to find a way here however."_

Naruto blinked in confusion, before he put his head in thought. "That would explain why my Mother could never find out anything about my true parents, however, that doesn't explain how they could have got there...And honestly, that leaves me more questions than answers Spectra." Spectra smirked and nodded.

"_I know it does. Why else would I say it? I will tell you this however, those people you fought...They can kill you, and anyone else here rather simply. They have chakra as do you, but the things THEY can do with it are amazing...and will be unexpected for many a fighter. You, you will need to learn to fight back with attacks of your own, you are the first person to ever have Mana and Chakra working together." _Here she paused...before picking it up again._  
_

_"You must learn to use that as a weapon other than magic. But, I will try to teach you a chakra technique that I know of. Its called a Clone. You must split your chakra in half to create one that would help you in battle._" Spectra said calmly, before smiling. "_Do exactly as I tell you."_

-/-/-/Three Hours Later-/-/-/

Naruto was on one of his knees, in slight pain as his wounds were acting up, before he growled. "I can't do it. The clones I make are worthless if they can only fight with normal attacks. Based on what you alluded to on your explanation, Spectra, these won't do any good!"

Spectra was looking down at the ground, thinking hard about what to do. She would admit, they were rather useless since he couldn't split his mana into his clone, but how would he get around that. Without some sort of clone, he wouldn't be a match for these Akatsuki monsters because they could blindside him at some point.

Wait..Mana, chakra...That's it! "_Naruto. Split off a small amount of Mana and Chakra. Make a clone with that, NOW!" _Naruto did so, and a version of him appeared, as Spectra stared at it. "_Make it run toward the forest, quickly now!" _Naruto nodded, and gestured toward the woods, and the clone ran toward it...before it started to fade away before vanishing completely, as if it destroyed.

"What the...that didn't last long at all." Naruto stated angrily, before looking to see Spectra had a triumphant grin on her foxy face. "_It worked perfectly. You complain about a useless clone, then how bout a distraction Naruto? I present to you, your first Chakra Magic attack...The Illusion Clone."_

The former Captain blinked rather stupidly for a moment, before he grinned, finally understanding what it was she wanted. "Have I told you how much I love having you as a type of companion?" Naruto asked with a smile, causing the fox to smile back.

"_No. But I know how much you do anyway."_

-/-/-/-/Night Time-/-/-/-/-

Naruto was resting on his bed, drawing on a piece of paper as Cedric, Mai, and Mia came in, wearing cloaks to cover the rain off of them as Naruto smiled up at them. "Welcome back. How are things in the world?" Naruto asked honestly, as Cedric frowned.

"Alexandria is well, going down a suspicious road. I've been told of a shipment of various weapons reaching the Castle for the army, not to mention how the Queen is seemingly more violent by the day. The Princess is seemingly depressed and has been since you were pronounced dead, and apparently Steiner and Beatrix have had a falling out, now hardly talking to each other."

Naruto blinked in confusion, before sighing. "I see. I'm not entirely surprised, it was as if the Queen was waiting for me to be gone before she started to be more obvious." He mused, before looking at Mia. "Your report?" Mia smiled up at him, before nodding.

"Over half of the Royal Guard answered our call, and have pledged themselves to our cause. They do not know who leads us, but they know we suspect something happening in Alexandria and the world. They also have said they would send me a message to me if they see any of these Men with Red Clouds. All of the servants are our eyes and ears, and we have hundreds of former cadets and knights at our disposal."

Naruto was stunned...to think so many people would care about him that much. After Naruto was pronounced dead, Cedric, Mia, and Mai had sent a message to various Knights they knew they could get under their command saying they would find out what happened to Naruto, and to finish what he started on how he suspected something was wrong. It made him happy, and yet sad that he was hiding from the world like this.

"Thanks...but it feels wrong to think of them as tools, but its the most accurate term for them I guess." Naruto said sadly, before Mai spoke up. "My report sir, is that we have many people ready to proceed with the plan to make our name known also. I also have been told that...your home was torn down." This caught everyone off guard.

"Your home was torn down not long after you were pronounced dead, but thankfully the graves for your parents was left untouched, however, the Queen hasn't made any plans to rebuild a house or anything there for the moment." Naruto was wide-eyed, shocked and appalled before he sighed, a few tears going down his face, before he hardened his heart.

"I see. Not like it matters much anyway...I am 'dead' after all." Naruto joked lamely, but they could all tell he was hit hard by that information. Naruto then smiled a fake smile, and said. "I have it ready now. Its not the best drawing, but its what I want...do you think you could get a mass production made of these you all?" Naruto asked seriously.

He gave them the paper, and the trio looked at it...before three smirks were made as they looked at their Captain. "Its awesome/perfect for us!" They shouted out, as one the paper was a sketch of a cloak colored black with a red phoenix emblazoned on the shoulders, as a title adorned the top.

_The Uniform of the Scattered Ashes Mercenaries._

-/-/-/Lani-/-/-

In a bar somewhere, sat Lani, the mercenary. A snarl adorned her face as her hand was tightened into a fist, and her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. The other patrons of the bar had given her a wide berth, considering how the last person who tried to talk to her, which turned out to be a flirting attempt, now was unconscious on the ground, with a pool of blood coming from a head wound.

The only person close to her was her partner, Red. "Are you alright Lani? I've never seen you so upset." He asked with care, treading on dangerous waters. Lani however, ignored him, as she shouted at the barkeep. "Another one! Hurry it up!" The Barkeep refilled her drink, and went back to work as Lani downed it quickly, wincing at the burn.

"That stupid idiot! There's no way he can be DEAD! I think this is just some elaborate stunt or something! Oh it better be...That way I can find that stupid blond idiot, and KILL HIM MYSELF!" Lani shouted out, before she accidentally shattered the glass, causing it to cut into her hand. However she ignored it as she kept muttering to herself.

"Lani you're bleeding." Red was ignored as Lani kept muttering angrily, mainly talking about 'the stupid blond idiot'. "Lani!" Again no response, as Lani started to cry, before Red grabbed her shoulders and yelled in her face. "LANI SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lani blinked a few times, before she roared and smashed her usable hand into Red's face as she cried.

"Its just not possible...He wouldn't just up and die like that Red! He's stronger than that! Better than that...He's not stupid to do this to people...there's just no way." Lani cried, her head bowed down as her hair covered her face, before she felt something pick up her injured hand, and she hissed as something wet press against the blood.

"You are not the first to enter my bar with anger at losing a loved one. I will not pry, nor will I ask you questions of your hobbies, but I will say this. I do not think whoever died, would have wanted you to live like this, drinking your problems away. You need to live how he or she would want you to live...Do not waste away in despair, girl." The barkeep said, a slightly older man said with a gentle smile.

The mercenary looked at him for a moment, before she continued to cry as Red got up. His nose was bleeding from where Lani punched him, before he looked at his partner. "Look Lani. We both know he wouldn't have wanted you to act like this. I will admit I hardly knew him, but I have heard about his character, and I know this isn't something he would like to see his best friend act like. You need to grieve...but you also need to accept the fact he isn't coming back Lani." Red said calmly, a frown adorning his face.

Lani just looked down at the counter, before fishing through her pocket to reveal Naruto's necklace, and she gripped it tightly as she stood up abruptly, and stomped out of the bar, throwing money toward the barkeep who smiled at her back, one thought angrily through her head.

'_I will find out what happened to my friend. I will find it out, and he BETTER wish he was dead, or else I'm going to kill him with my bare hands.'_

-/-/-/-/-/Alexandria-/-/-/-/

Beatrix stood on a balcony, staring at the night sky in sadness, as a tear fell down her face. No one bothered her as they did their duties around the Castle, knowing she had been doing this ever since she found out. She couldn't believe it, hell she even tried to lead a bunch of soldiers to look for him, but the Queen denied it, forbid her even.

It caused many to be outraged at her! Unable to understand why she wouldn't want to make sure one of her best knights was really dead, but the Queen ignored them...And then came the day they were told to tear down his home. Many protested, but were punished accordingly, either being discharged or given menial chores for several weeks...It was horrible.

Not long after this, Beatrix still couldn't believe he was dead, and many of the knights shared her sentiments, however it was hard to think that of one of the most loyal Knights they have ever had...when he never returned. This caused the falling out between her and Steiner, who had a whole argument about the whole thing.

-/-/-/Flashback-/-/-/-/

_"Do you still really think Naruto is still alive?" Steiner asked one day, shocking Beatrix as she spun to look at him. They were out in the courtyard, all alone as everyone seemed to be elsewhere._

_"Do you truly believe Master Naruto could still be alive Beatrix?" He asked sadly, and Beatrix nodded almost immediately. "Of course I do! They never found his body, so why shouldn't I hope, no matter how impossible it seems, to hope our Captain is safe?" Steiner looked down at that, before shaking his head._

_"Its been a month now Lady Beatrix. There has been no word, no sign, not even a rumor. If he truly is still alive, I do not think he is coming back." Beatrix looked at Steiner with wide-eyes, unable to accept what he just said. "What are you saying Steiner...?"_

_Steiner shut his eyes, and stated in a serious tone. "We both know that Master Naruto has been around weapons all his life...trained and raised. Since a very young age. Whose to say that he didn't get tired of this life, and faked his own death to live a simple life, without the sense of duty we are bound to?" He stated, before opening his eyes to see Beatrix staring at him, anger slowly welling up into her eyes._

_"How can you think that! He's been here his whole life, because he WANTED to be. His PARENTS served this country diligently to their dying day! He was raised with the same principles as them, how could just up and change his mind!" Steiner looked away before replying. "Well its either that, or he died. I am not like you Beatrix, I can accept the fact someone is more than likely dead...but Naruto could also pull that off if he wanted."_

_A slap was heard, as Beatrix glared daggers into Steiner, who was turned away from her. "How dare you...How DARE you! Naruto had more honor than that! He wouldn't fake his own death like you say he does! You KNOW that, I KNOW you do! But for you to say something like this...I can't believe you! I thought you were one of his friends, yet you DON'T HOPE HE IS ALIVE?" Beatrix shouted at him, before she shut her eyes._

_"Goodbye Master Steiner." Beatrix stated quite calmly, before she walked away quickly, leaving Steiner to his thoughts._

_-/-/-/_End Flashback-/-/-/-/

Beatrix sighed, as she stared out at the city. '_What happened to you Captain...Are you truly dead as everyone believes now?' _She wondered, before footsteps were sounded behind her. The brunette turned to see a slightly nervous, Princess Garnet coming toward her.

"Princess, I mean, Your Highness, what is the matter?" Beatrix asked quickly, offering a slight bow as Garnet walked up beside her and stared out toward the sky. "Beatrix...do you really think Naruto is dead? I can't imagine he being gone...His smile, his voice...His very presence...Can he truly be gone?"

Beatrix looked away from the Princess, hearing the despair in her voice along with the sadness. "I cannot say Princess. But, my honest opinion? I can always hope it to not be true, and hope that blond idiot can get back in touch or something...If he died, I think we would all have a sign of some sort."

Garnet looked at Beatrix, and nodded. "I...I hope you're right." She whispered and Beatrix nodded, one thought going through her head.

'_So do I.'_

-/-/-/-/-Time Skip- Garnet's Birthday (11 Months Since Pronounced Dead-/-/-/-/

Its been a while since Naruto was pronounced dead. Now, the world has slowly begin to accept that fact except for a select few. A few months after he was pronounced dead, a new Mercenary group had surfaced, Called the Scattered Ashes. It was a slightly odd name for a mercenary group, but their uniform showed why they were called that. It was decorated with a Phoenix, a bird said to rise from its own ashes.

Most people only saw the lesser members, former soldiers or knight cadets of various countries. Their policy was that if you prove yourself, you can join. They had a code of honor though, if one of their own created problems, they would rectify them immediately. Their leader was an unknown however, but referred to as 'The Phoenix' but no one had seen him, except for the Three Commanders.

The Commanders were who everyone met with to make a job request or bill, and they always assigned those who best suit the needs be sent...However, someone of their number was meeting with Cid, the Regent of Lindblum.

-/-/-/Lindblum-/-/-/-/

A cloaked figure stood in an empty throne room, staring at the throne in silence as a small...creature stood on it. The creature looked like an insect of some kind, with a huge white mustache and big eyes as it stared at him. "Are you sure you can do this?" It asked, causing the figure to nod.

"You do know they won't readily accept my help though, correct?" Cid waved him off, and nodded. "I know, but I mean is it alright with you? Is this a job suitable for your group?" The Figure nodded.

"Its in both of our best interests this succeeds, Regent Cid." The figure said calmly, before he bowed. Cid chuckled slightly, before shaking his body. "No no no! Not what I mean, I mean will this bother YOU at all?" The figure just shook his head. "No Sir, this will not affect my ability to make sure this succeeds."

Cid sighed, as he bowed his head in sadness, before the figure spoke up calmly. "Is that all you wished to inform me of, Regent Cid?" Cid frowned and shouted. "Can't you stop talking like that! Its slightly creepy!" He shouted, but the figure shook his head. "No sir. I am in the presence of a Regent, I must show respect to you. I am but a lowly mercenary."

'_Yeah right. Your the leader of one of the more secretive Mercenary groups out there.' _Cid thought to himself, before he sighed. "Alright. I guess that is all, you may be on your way. An airship should get you there in time before the operation begins." The figure nodded, before turning sharply, showing a familiar blade as he walked out.

However, on the way out, the doors opened to show a Eleven year old girl walking in calmly. She wore clothes that could show she was of higher class, long black hair, but her eyes...They seemed to hold a sense of dullness in them, as if something in them died. "You called for me Master Cid?"

Cid nodded, and smiled. "Yes Nel, I just wanted to know how your mother was doing after her operation." Nel looked down and nodded. "She's doing well as can be expected. She's been more energetic by the day...but she keeps getting sick. I'm worried." Nel said calmly, before noticing the frozen figure staring at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Regent sir! I didn't know you were in a meeting!" The figure waved her off, before walking past her. "Do not worry kid, I was just leaving anyway. You interrupted nothing, since we were finished. Regent Cid, I will report back to you with the package and its team." Cid nodded as Nel watched the mysterious man leave.

The man walked out rather quickly, but firmly as two azure blue eyes shined beneath the hood of the cloak. He headed toward the Airship docks, and payed the guard a hefty sum of money, who recognized the uniform almost immediately and let him on as the man walked down to one of the rooms, and locked the door...before taking off his hood to show a head of spiky blond hair, and the face of Naruto.

He reached into his pockets, pulling out some hair dye, as he started to apply it, saying. "Goodbye Naruto, hello Blade." He said as he started to apply it to change his hair. After that was done, he put some make-up on his whiskers to make them invisible as he sighed, knowing where he was headed...People would make him reveal himself before he could do as he was assigned.

'_This is going to be a long week, I just know it.'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So we all know the plan?" A male voice spoke up, and several "Aye/Yes/Maybes" Were heard. A random sneeze happened after that before the same voice spoke up. "Good, we can't mess this up people, lest we get a horrible fate! We all know what we must do, and how to do it!"

"Yeah we do, but why are we being so...secretive about it at the moment?" Silence reigned for a moment, before the apparent head of the talks shouted. "ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME BOY?" "AHH! NO-NO SIR!" "Good...Now, Zidane, you know what you must do, correct?"

Another voice, belonging to Zidane spoke up. "Of course. We won't fail you Baku. But seriously...why are we doing this with no lights on?"

Silence reigned for a few moments, before a shout was heard. "STOP QUESTIONING ME!"

-/-/-/**End-/-/-/**

**Heheheheh...I don't remember exactly everyone's personalities or how they act usually, but that doesn't really matter at the moment. Because all the chapters after this, I will have to watch Playthroughs in order to get the events correct (Oh JOY!) ROFL.**

**I had Naruto so accepting of the fact of Spectra's answers, because she had helped him through most of his childhood for 'no reason' that he knows of. He shouldn't risk her anger with pressing for questions.**

**How the Firebrands died will be explained later on, for people who are wondering that. I know you know the culprits, but well, you'll see :P.**

**Dang LOL! I ALMOST have 10k words per chapter XD. Next Chapter might make it 60k words or something! XD.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, but it didn't seem up to my usual standards...XD. Don't know why lol. Anyway, Please Read and Review, and enjoy.**

**Review Responses:**

**Blackholelord: Hahahhaahahhaha Yeah it is an old game isn't it? One of my personal favorites though, I love it XD. The Akatsuki and how they got here will be explained later on, which actually might be sooner than I had planned with what my head is telling me, but who knows when exactly it will be explained :D. Naruto would make a good king, I will admit, but the pairing with Garnet wouldn't work because Zidane-Garnet is essential to the plot of the game, and since this is gonna follow closely to that...Yeah xD.  
**

**puffdadder: Hahah thanks. I'm trying to slow down, but sometimes I just feel the need to speed up. And while the conversational stuff is good and all, I just don't like some of the conversations all spaced perfectly...Don't know why x.x; Thanks for the compliment on the cliffy...It was evil :D XD.**

**YamiRi: O.o really? Thanks! I don't really think I'm so great, I just try to make a story I would find interesting :D XD. Yeah Naruto will meet Zidane, and the pairing I think is unique heheheheh. XD Glad you like it.**

**Silvdra-zero, Rezuvious, Nagamoon, Hishin Trueflame: Hahahha Thanks you all! :D**

**Jicea: The Firebrands question will be answered later on, when Naruto confronts the Akatsuki again. (Not all of them at once thankfully) But, I have a plan on how to get Naruto to at least equal to some of them...but not all in an instant. They still have tricks unfortunately x.x;**


	6. Improvising Leads to Awkward Situations

**Hey faithful readers! Please, forgive me for such the late, late, LATE delay. I am so sorry its taken this long, but I just had trouble going on with the play, not to mention how to do all of this. But finally I have figured it out, and well here it is.**

**I am sorry if this isn't up to my usual standards, but this was a hard chapter to write, and some it may very well seem forced, and for that I apologize.**

**I hope you still enjoy the chapter, and this is where it gets familiar heh! Well, kinda anyway lol.**

**And if it seems short, I am sorry XD.  
**

**So here it is! Chapter 6 Of Mystic Knight of Alexandria!**

**Chapter 6: Improvising Leads to Awkward Situations.  
**

An airship flew across the sky, making people stop and stare as it passed overhead. Chatting grounded to a halt, along with movement as many watched it fly overhead, before some people spoke up again. "It must be the performers!" "I hear its Tantalus this year!" "Yeah I've heard of them too..." Were some of the chatter, however one person stood out from the rest as he had narrowed eyes.

'_Damn, I'm running behind. I was supposed to be a heck of a lot closer to my position before they got here. I'm going to have to be quick to pull this off now...' _A spiky brown haired man thought to himself. If one were to take a closer look at him, one would find him with a sense of familiarity, with bright azure eyes, and the air of a leader.

He wore a red dress shirt, along with red pants. Black leather shoes adorned his feet along with a white overcoat, clothes that could make one think him a noble. He had one thing out of place however, the pack on his back. It wasn't big, but it wasn't entirely small either. The man sighed, before running forward, avoiding the crowd and other people as he ran.

'_I need to hurry and get to the castle before the play starts! And I can't just go and steal a ticket now either, there's no time.' _The man sighed, before his eyes hardened and he vanished through an alleyway. No one payed too much attention to him as he ran, while the man headed to a hidden part of the alleyway, away from prying eyes.

"Now, I need to hurry." The man said as he jumped against the walls, steadily heading upward using chakra and mana. Naruto landed on one of the roofs and looked around for witnesses, and saw that no one was looking. He nodded to himself, before heading across this roof, his footsteps not making a noise as he jumped toward another house.

The former knight landed on his feet, wincing as he grasped his side, before hiding from view as the impact caused a little noise. As he hid from view for a moment, Naruto remembered the young girl he saw in Lindblum...Nel.

'_She's grown...Its been almost a year since I last saw her, and she's matured so much...apparently my death hit her hard. I am glad she still lives and that her mother is doing well...Though I wonder how she makes a living now, Nora and Nel.' _He thought to himself...before shaking his head.

"I don't have the opportunity nor the time to think about things that shouldn't concern me." He whispered to himself, his eyes closed before he got up, and ran along the roofs. The sun was going down, and the moons were about to start to shine in the night sky, signaling he had to hurry, and the former captain jumped a huge distance between two buildings.

After halfway through the jump, Naruto started to slightly sweat. '_I'm not entirely sure I'm going to make this jump!' _Indeed, from where he had jumped, and where he was headed...He seemed to be heading straight for the wall instead of the ledge he was aiming for. However, Naruto narrowed his eyes, before grabbing something from his pack.

He pulled out what looked to be a rope with a hook type thing on it...A grappling hook. Naruto stared at the ledge, before throwing the hook toward the roof. The hook sailed over it and landed on the other side, out of his line of sight as it hit the building with a clang. Naruto held tight to the rope as he kept going toward the wall as it slowly drug back to him, before catching onto a loose tile.

This caused the rope to jerk, and made Naruto able to stop just in time, to raise his legs to put on the wall. The force was slightly painful on him, but it could have been worse...a lot worse. The former knight sighed in relief, offering a brief smile, before he got up on top of the roof, and looked around.

He was near the steeple, seeing its design not too far from him. Which meant he was also near the walls of the castle, an easy and slightly obvious access point. It was unguarded probably because either A, people forgot about it, or B, the knights were feeling generous and were letting those who couldn't afford a ticket come celebrate Garnet's birthday with them...If they could get to the spot anyway.

If he was honest with himself, Naruto would put money on the people forgot about it choice quite frankly. Steiner wasn't very good with remembering the smaller details of guard assignments...and Beatrix, well he wasn't sure how much she had changed, so he couldn't really say anything about her.

A shout caught his attention, causing Naruto to look over across the tops of buildings to see what looked to be two young kids or very small teens running along the roofs. One seemed to look kinda like a rat, but with brown skin and floppy type ears. He wore a red helmet type thing, along with a faded aqua colored undershirt with red pants. He carried a ladder as he waited for his companion.

The companion was an intriguing little fellow, wearing a hat that seemed bigger than his head. He wore a blue overcoat that was closed at the top, with a high collar. The kid had leather shoes, along with white gloves. Striped green and white pants adorned his waist as he followed the rat-looking kid, obviously either a Burmecian or Clerya citizen.

Naruto watched them from a distance, carefully following them when suddenly they ran across a wooden platform connecting the tops of two houses, when it broke. The kid with the hat ran across it, when it suddenly snapped, and he started to plummet to the ground. "Ahh! Help!"

Naruto widened his eyes, and sprang into action. The former knight ran across the tiles beneath his feet at a quick pace, as the boy plummeted downward toward the earth. Naruto jumped downward toward him, ignoring the surprised shout from the other kid, and grabbed the falling boy's outstretched hand, before grabbing hold of a loose brick of a house.

"You okay?" Naruto asked calmly as he held on to the shocked boy. Naruto himself was surprised...The kid had no face really. Underneath his hat was just a...being. A shadow if you will...His face was entirely pitch black, with no mouth or light whatsoever. His eyes were twin yellow orbs that showed emotion. Naruto had never heard of a race like this one, but he just shook himself of such thoughts as he answered in a slightly soft voice.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." Naruto nodded, before putting a tiny amount of chakra into his hand to throw them both back up onto the roof. The one with the ladder was gaping at them...before he started jumping up and down. "That was so COOL!" He basically screamed, causing Naruto to blink a little, before laughing sheepishly.

"Haha, you think?" The boy nodded excitedly, before turning his head toward his companion. "Hey slave, you okay?" The so called 'slave' nodded, and then the boy shook his head. "Man, I was slightly scared. You could have hurt yourself pretty bad, slave."

Naruto was sweatdropping at the 'worried' conversation between the two, before the rat looked toward him. "Thank you. Without you, I may have lost my slave here, heh! So, thank you very much, Mister...?" Naruto just sent him a smile and replied with ruffling on the boy's head. "Name's Blade. What are the names of the two in front of me?"

The boy sent him a slight glare toward the older person, before he pointed himself with a grin. "Name's Puck!" He then pointed at his 'slave' and said. "And that's...Uh...What is your name again, slave?" Naruto sweat dropped at this statement, while the kid looked down. "My name...is Vivi. Vivi Orunitia."

Naruto looked at the shy kid named Vivi, and shook his head with a smile, while Puck looked at them both. "Blade and Vivi...Such strange names! Oh well, let's go get you into the play, slave! Its just up ahead!" Naruto rose an eyebrow as Vivi followed after him without hesitation, before he laughed.

'_Strange? Says the kid with a name like Puck.' _He thought with a chuckle, before following after them. Puck and Vivi ran across a few more rooftops, before they arrived at a hole in the castle wall, leading into the area where people would gather to see the play. Voices and cheering were heard from inside the walls, and Puck grew a grin as he put the ladder between the space of the wall and them.

"Here we are! First rate seats of _I Want to be Your Canary!" _And we didn't even have to have a ticket!" Puck chuckled to himself as Vivi's eyes shone with happiness. Naruto mentally shook his head at their antics, before they ran up the ladder one at a time, to see the play...A play that would change lives.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

People were cheering as nobles clapped in the stands, as the odd trio saw the castle filled with people. In the center of it all, was a band playing music that everyone seemed to love it. Naruto looked around and noticed on a balcony, he saw the Queen along with Steiner watching with enthusiasm, while Garnet seemed sad or upset.

The former knight frowned before he looked to see Vivi and Puck clapping in excitement as they stared at the play. Naruto slowly opened his pack, and pulled out a cloak that would hide all of his features, and put it on quickly. He then pulled out a shield and hid underneath the cloak along with Firebrand.

"I take my leave of you now." Naruto said, causing the duo to look at him in shock. "Huh! Why? We just got to the play, Blade!" Puck shouted and Vivi nodded in agreement. Naruto just smiled and put his hood up and headed off. "I have things to do. I thank you for your company, albeit how short it was."

They were about to say something it seemed, when fireworks were shot into the sky, in a brilliant flash of lights and colors as the band seemed to go into the air as behind them a stage was shown in the lights. They were shocked at the spectacle and clapped with vigor as Naruto ran into the shadows.

He ran across the walls in silence, before jumping onto the ramparts. From there he just ran towards the Castle as quickly as possible as a voice echoed out to all. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Naruto widened his eyes as he cursed, before he turned to see a side entrance into the castle...but that wasn't what caught his attention.

Two guards stood shocked at his appearance, before one shouted. "Hey! Who are you?" Naruto cursed before he sped forward, shocking the duo as a fist smashed into the first one's stomach. The man coughed hard, the blow unexpected as he fell unconscious, before the knight spun to avoid an attack.

The second guard wore the colors of the Royal Guard, and Naruto knew this was bad. He had on a full silvery-black armor with a full helmet on. It looked as if it had horns, and a little cape with the symbol of Alexandria on it. "I don't know who you are, but you assaulted one of the knights...You aren't getting out of here."

Naruto remained silent before running forward as a sword slashed at his head. He rolled toward the man, before kicking the guard's legs out from under him. Said man expected this, and jumped over it, before Naruto got up quickly, pulling something from his cloak, to reveal a shield and smashed it into the man's helmet...causing him to crumple to the ground.

Naruto sighed in relief as his surprise strike caught him, before he ran inside quickly just as the voice continued. "Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago!" Cheering echoed as Naruto ran into the castle, and knew he had to get ready to jump in at any moment to make sure it went off without a hitch.

"Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus!" The voice stopped for a moment, as Naruto looked ahead toward the empty corridor, making sure no one was there, before running into the darkness. "She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo!"

The former knight ran into the castle at a quick pace. "When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of the fate of his love, crosses blades with the king!" The voice sighed for a moment, before he spoke slightly quieter.

"Now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, and Your Highness, Princess Garnet. Noble ladies and lords, not to mention our rooftop viewers, The members of Tantalus proudly presents..." Naruto found himself in the guard chambers, near where he used to work and be stationed and narrowed his eyes as the voice finished.

"The play, 'I Want to be Your Canary'!"

-/-/-/-Stage-/-/-/-/

The crowd quietened down as lights on the stage dimmed, before shining on a part of it. Three people were kneeling on the ground, before one stood up. The person, was a male teen, and had spiky red hair. He had a roguish air around him, with a headband covering his eyes. His name was Blank, one of the Tantalus Troupe.

"Bereft of mother! Bereft of father!" Blank shook his head in anger as he looked toward his companions. "Now Marcus, thous has lost even thy love!" Another stood after he finished, wearing a hat and held a hammer in his hand, as a short beard was on his face. He was Cinna.

"Fortune and luck hath escap'd thee!" Cinna declared sadly, before he stared ahead. "For what end shalt thou live now?" He questioned in front of him as the third member stood up. He had short blond hair, with blue eyes. A tail was coming from behind him as he pointed a sword to the air. He was Zidane Tribal, another member of Tantalus.

"For the sake of our friend..." Zidane pointed forward, a fire in his eyes. "Let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" Two loud "Ayes!" Were his replies as the three ran forward out on the stage.

Outside, fake lightning was flashing in the background as one man stood in front of a royally dressed person, with two soldiers at his sides. The 'royal' was Baku, the leader of Tantalus. The man in front of him had a sword clasped with both hands as he stared ahead. He had a bandana around his head, barely above his eyes. He was Marcus, another member of Tantalus.

"We shall back thee, kinsman!" Blank declared as Marcus spun around. "Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!" He sent them a glare as Cinna shook his head no. "Nay, kinsman! For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!" The apparent 'King Leo' waved his hand dismissively at the newcomers.

"What ho? Out vermin! Away with thee!" He sent them a cold stare with a slight smirk. "Thou darest bare thy swords before the king!" As they didn't move, 'King Leo''s smirk grew. "All who stand in my way will be crush'd!" The king and his soldiers slowly drew their weapons as Zidane sent him a stare.

"Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain..." Zidane pointed his weapon as Marcus got into a stance along with the others. "For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" The three now turned four charged the king and his soldiers and engaged them in combat.

Zidane and Blank rushed a soldier on the right as Cinna tackled the one on the left, while Marcus and King Leo had a duel. Zidane ducked under a swipe for his head, before he kicked the poor guy slightly harder than he intended to, causing him to lose his breath. Blank took this opportunity to hit him in the head, but the soldier jumped away and a light appeared around him, as a floorboard opened up to let a tiny gas line point to the sky.

"**_Pyro!" _**He shouted, before quickly throwing a small explosive at them, and the duo jumped away as it exploded, causing a huge fireball to shoot into the air for a moment. A bunch of surprised shouts and cheers were heard from the display, before the duo ran around it, and proceeded to return into combat.

Cinna wielded a smallish hammer in his hand and was blocking the attacks of the soldier. However, he struck at his head, only for the soldier to dodge and hit him in the side. Cinna winced and retaliated with a punch into the man's face. Said person stumbled backward, grasping at his nose, before..._CLANG!_

Cinna had smashed his hammer into the helmet the man was wearing...And the soldier fell to the floor almost instantly as Cinna chuckled nervously. '_I wasn't supposed to hit that hard, I don't think.' _He thought to himself, before he ran toward King Leo as he and Marcus parried and struck at each other.

"Taste my steel!" Leo shouted as Marcus blocked a very powerful hit, and fell to a knee. He gritted his teeth as he saw the taunting smirk on his face, and he pushed as hard as he could trying to get up. King Leo would have none of that, however, and kept him pinned down harder.

Two small little clicks sounded however, and the two looked to see two more gas lines appear, and point toward King Leo. He widened his eyes and jumped away as Marcus rolled just as two bombs went off, sending a huge combined flame into the air for a moment. Leo looked at the flame as it went on, roaring into the sky before it died after a moment.

'_Where are they...?' _He thought to himself, before Zidane jumped through the smoke, shouting. "For our kinsman!" Leo blocked the strike with his weapon, before he saw Blank in his peripheral vision, and sent a kick toward the blond, before blocking the strike of Blank. However he was hit in the ribs with a hammer, and turned to see Cinna, before Marcus ran up toward him, sword in hand.

"Have at thee!" Marcus shouted as he thrust forward, the sword slicing across the ribs barely, and causing the King to roar in pain. He fell to a knee. The companions slowly backed up from the King, as he rose and limped toward some stairs. "Arrgh...grr..." He muttered as he limped upward, 'blood' dripping from his side.

He hurried up, and sent a glare down at the 'kinsmen' "Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!" Leo shouted in anger, before heading off toward backstage, as Zidane shouted. "Come back here!" He ran toward the stairs, when Blank got in his way.

"Move!" Zidane stated, but the red head didn't move. Zidane narrowed his eyes and slashed horizontally. "Out of the way, Blank!" Blank did a back flip, landing on some of the higher stands. He pointed his sword at Zidane and shouted. "Consider this, Zidane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!"

Zidane had a look of disbelief on his face, before he replied in anger. "Tis foolishness Blank! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!" The blond then ran up the stairs as Blank ran away, before he spun and struck at his friend. Zidane blocked the strike as they pushed back and forth.

After they moved a little, Zidane pulled his blade away and sent a slash toward his head. Blank ducked, before trying to get Zidane's legs, who jumped over the attack. Blank ducked under another slash aimed for his head, when he saw him following up with an attack at his feet. Blank flipped again and sent a strike against Zidane, causing them to be in another deadlock.

Suddenly Blank pushed Zidane hard, sending him stumbling a little, before he jumped off the ramp, and running away. Zidane widened his eyes, before heading after him, a hardly noticeable smile on his face as he ran after him. They ran toward a small wooden ramp that went into the crowd of nobles and they faced each other.

"En garde!" Blank shouted as Zidane replied. "Expect no quarter from me, 'friend'!" They then started to clash amid the cheering crowd. The blond ducked under a swipe for his head. He retaliated with a strike at Blank's chest, who blocked it with his own weapon. The clangs of metal sounded loud above the cheering crowd as the duo fought each other, as if it was real instead of acting.

Zidane sent a strike at Blank's legs and he jumped back away, but the blond would have none of that and ran right after him, causing the duo to deadlock again. They shoved each other back and forth as sparks flew from their blades, before Blank kicked Zidane away and pointed his weapon at him.

"We'll finish this later!" He turned and ran as Zidane ran after him. "Come back here, you coward!" The nobles were cheering as the Queen clapped excitedly, obviously impressed...Before the Princess stood up and headed into the castle. "Where are you going Princess?" Steiner asked quickly.

Garnet looked around and shook her head, a sad look in her eyes. "I just need to use the bathroom. Do not worry Steiner." The knight nodded, and Garnet walked out.

-/-/-/-/-Elsewhere-/-/-/-/-

Naruto walked forward calmly as there was no one in the halls. He was near the throne room and where he used to work and looked around. '_I need to do what I need to do, and then follow the mission. I'm already close to out of time before I'm discovered.' _He ran toward his former office as fast as he could before he heard voices coming from below him.

"We are in trouble!" "Trouble we are in!" Naruto widened his eyes as he recognized the voices of the jesters, as they kept talking. "This is terrible!" While the other shouted in a higher voice. "Our heads, Queen Brahne will have!" Then they both shouted. "We must hurry!" Or something of that nature, before a voice spoke up.

"What ever is the matter, Zorn and Thorn?" Naruto flinched underneath his hood as Zorn and Thorn shouted. "Beatrix!" He heard his former pupil talk to them politely. "Why are you two in such a fuss? Shouldn't you be enjoying the play like everyone else?" "Well. Lady Beatrix..." They both started quietly...

He heard the tapping of a foot as apparently Beatrix was waiting for an answer, when they both shouted. "The Princess is missing!" "Missing the Princess is!" The tapping stopped, and Naruto even widened his eyes. '_What? There's no way...they would have had JUST entered the castle by now, if I remember what Cid told me the plan was. Something isn't adding up...'_

"What did you say...?" A cold voice asked the jesters as they sweated in their spots. "The Princess is...missing." They nervously said, and Beatrix narrowed her eye. "Get Steiner, now! I will search for her in the mean time!" "Yes Lady Beatrix!" He heard the footsteps of the jesters running away, before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

'_Damn it!' _Naruto took off toward his office, and opened the door before shutting it quickly and quietly. He heard her getting closer, but hoped she wouldn't come in this room and took a look at it. He saw that the original red and gold color that it was had changed to a silvery-red color, and there were signs of it being used fairly often.

Naruto looked around for what he came for, disregarding the knowledge of who could be using this office now, and looked around. He scattered papers and files all over, opening drawers and compartments in his haste. When he knocked a pile of papers to the floor, he found something. A necklace with the symbol of Firebrand on it. Naruto grabbed it slowly and looked at it in his hands.

Naruto knew what it was...His father had it made when he joined the knight trainees...before they had to leave for their mission. Naruto didn't really like wearing it, because it had sentimental value, and he never wanted it to get stained or anything...but now. He grabbed it tightly in his hand before he put it on.

He heard the doorknob start to twist, and he spun around, eyes wide in shock. '_What the hell?' _The former knight looked around to hide somewhere, when the door started to open, and he knew it was too late. He composed himself quickly and hid his eyes and face from view as Beatrix walked in calmly, before her eye widened in shock as she saw an intruder.

"Why are you in my office?" She asked calmly, and Naruto was slightly surprised. '_Hah..I see. She has done very well.' _He answered in a calm tone, not fully looking her in the face. "Would you believe me if I said I was paying my respects to the former owner of this office?" Beatrix answered him with a glare, before she gestured at trashed state of the room.

"Didn't think so." Naruto answered with a light laugh, before Beatrix drew her weapon. "Why is a Scattered Ashes member here in Alexandria...in the Castle, at the time of an important event?" Naruto remained quiet as Beatrix growled. "Answer me!" He slowly looked at her, and she saw two eyes that reminded her of Naruto.

"My reasons are my own. You have no reason to know." Beatrix gritted her teeth in anger, as Naruto looked at her calmly, as if staring through her. "Well, you are an intruder. You are under arrest, mercenary." Naruto had to smile at that, not that she saw it, before she stepped toward him, and he acted quickly.

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of her, a punch heading toward her stomach. She barely brought her sword to block the attack, causing the mercenary to flinch in pain, before he sent a kick at her side. Beatrix jumped back, only for him to follow her, and drawing a shield and swinging it into her blade with strength she didn't expect.

Beatrix crashed into the wall, as she cried out in pain and Naruto ran away quickly, as she shouted at the top of her voice. "Intruder! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER IN THE CASTLE!"

Naruto was cursing a storm in his head. His stupid objective had now ruined his element of surprise, and to top it all off, he made it even harder for Tantalus to capture the Princess! '_What else could go wrong! I mean, seriously?' _Naruto turned a corner...to see someone in a white cloak with red flames in front of him, who then proceeded to crash into him.

Naruto groaned as he felt a weight on him, and looked to see the figure straddling him, with their face in his shoulder. He felt two mounds of flesh on his chest, and knew this was a female. He slightly blushed, but it was hidden as the woman shook her head, groaning. "Ah..." She moaned, before she looked to see she was on top of a person.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The woman jumped up, dusting herself off as Naruto slowly got up and shook himself. "Its fine." He replied as the woman looked at his strange attire, noticing he wasn't part of the knights or anyone else that was let into the castle. "Excuse me, who are you though?" Naruto just smirked and looked at her.

"Who are you?" He repeated her question to her, and he noticed she widened her eyes as she tugged the hood closer to her face. "Never mind, I don't need to know." She answered, before bowing toward him. "If you will excuse me, and please forgive my bumping into you." She ran off and Naruto watched her in silence.

'_Well. I found Garnet at least.' _However two more people ran past him, chasing after her. Naruto saw one had blond hair, while he barely saw a flash of red hair in the other. "Come on Blank! She went this way!" The blond shouted as Blank ran behind his partner, Zidane. Naruto sighed in relief, before he turned to see Steiner running around below them, gathering the Knights of Pluto.

"Everything according to plan...Sorta." Naruto stated calmly, before he ran after the Princess and Tantalus members, as Beatrix appeared and shouted. "We have an intruder in the castle! Knights to me!"

Steiner looked up in shock as he heard what Beatrix said, but then ignored her as he went about to search for the Princess. Beatrix ran after the assumed direction that the intruder had ran in, with a group of female knights at her heels.

-/-/-/Naruto-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto ran after the three that were in front of him, regardless if he was seen or not, since Beatrix was announcing it to the entire castle, it would be flooded with knights soon. Blank tripped suddenly, falling forward as Naruto ran past him, following after Zidane and Garnet who turned right. When Blank got up, he shook his head and ran towards the left, unaware it was the wrong direction.

"Hey wait up Princess!" Zidane shouted as he ran after her. Garnet was shocked at how he knew who she was, but she kept running, heading toward a tower. She opened the door, before shutting it quickly, almost hitting Zidane in the face with it. Zidane sighed in relief, before he heard footsteps behind him, to see a strange cloaked figure with a shield that covered his arm, smash into the door, shield first.

The door collapsed immediately, and the duo ran up the stairs, not bothering with questions or answers as their target was getting away. The duo ran up the stairs, Naruto idly noticing that Garnet had been more physically fit than he thought she was as they ran up the 'endless' stairs before arriving at the top.

Garnet was looking out at all the people who came to attend her birthday. She saw how many people were there, and had a small smile on her face as shook her head...before the door burst open, and she spun around, afraid it was people sent to return her to her seat...When she noticed it was the flirty blond and stranger she ran into.

"Now -huff- hold it right there!" Zidane breathed heavily as there were more stairs than he expected, but Garnet shook her head. "No!" She ran around the ramparts, and Zidane groaned and followed after her and Naruto proceeded to do the same. The princess was slightly laughing as they chased after her in an eternal circle.

Zidane too, found it slightly funny as they kept up until Naruto twitched at how no one simply stopped, but he did so, and stayed their as Garnet ran around until. "No where to run now." Garnet widened her eyes as the cloaked stranger stood in front of her, arms crossed on his chest. Zidane was behind her and shook his head.

"Bout time, Princess. I didn't think I was that bad of a flirt." Garnet looked between the two before... "Princess Garnet!" The three turned to see the sister tower of this one, was Beatrix and Steiner staring at them. Naruto narrowed his eyes and ordered. "Monkey Boy, complete your mission."

'Monkey Boy' twitched at the name, and sent a glare at Naruto. "What did you just call me?" Garnet had to laugh at the name, before she slowly climbed up on top of the ramparts, and whistled. The arguing duo turned toward her, and widened their eyes. "I don't know why you two are chasing after me, but you see, I don't want to be returned to the castle, so...Good bye!"

She gave them a cute smile, before proceeding to jump off of it. "Princess!" Three shouts echoed out in shock as Naruto was wide-eyed beyond belief...Before everyone looked over the edge to see her swinging away on party decorations that was tied to the castles. She was laughing, having so much fun doing it.

Zidane was gaping at her, before he grew a grin and grabbed something similar to Garnet's getaway tool, and proceeded to swing off himself. Naruto shook his head at the duo before he pointed a hand at Steiner and Beatrix. A fireball started to grow and he closed his eyes.

"None must see what I can do for as long as possible." He shot off the fireball at the duo, before proceeding to jump off the castle. Steiner and Beatrix jumped onto the ground as the fireball smashed behind them, the roar of the flames drowning out all sound around them.

Naruto was falling to the ground fast, before he grabbed a decoration line and swung after the other two quickly, following the laughing duo toward the Prima Vista, the stage of the play. They all landed on some of the curtains, before turning to see...a flying Steiner chasing after them. "Princess!" He shouted as he flew toward them with a decoration line.

However, he was slightly heavier than intended, and was drifting off course and he started to panic. "Ahhh!" He smashed into one of the wooden constructs of the airship, causing the three to laugh at him for a moment, before getting to the ground carefully, trying to avoid landing in the public's view.

Naruto landed near the door toward the inside of the airship, as he noticed they were at where the band was stationed. He sighed in relief, before opening the door as Zidane appeared a few feet behind him. "Hey...Where did the Princess go?" Suddenly a figure landed on Zidane, causing him to smash into the floor. Garnet looked down at the blond, who groaned in pain and giggled. "Oops." She then ran toward the door, barreling through Naruto to go through it.

Naruto stumbled backward, causing his hood to fall down, revealing brown hair, as fell onto the ground, as Princess Garnet ran past a stationary woman who shook her head at the commotion. "What in tarnation?" Garnet looked around, trying to find a way out, before the woman she almost knocked over shouted.

"Hold yer horses, there!" The princess froze as the woman walked up to her, arms on her hips. "What kinda cattle you chasing, darling?" Garnet looked at her confusedly, but the woman continued. "You should at least say yer sorry!" Garnet shook her head, and bowed.

"Please pardon me, I was in a slight hurry, and didn't notice you..." The woman shook her head and sighed dramatically. "Here I was getting ready for my big entrance too!" Naruto's groan interrupted their conversation and he stood up. "That hurt more than the first time." The two females looked around the corner, to see Naruto standing up.

"Oh? Did she run over ya too, darling?" Naruto looked at the woman and nodded. "Yeah, I didn't expect it, hah!" He chuckled slightly as Garnet stared at him curiously. Zidane, however, burst through the door and looked around before he saw Garnet and the other woman. "Zidane! Hey! Did you see the way this gal hit me?"

Zidane shook his head and said. "I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't." Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This cowgirl's wilder than a buckin' bronco, I'll say!" Ruby said in her southern accent, while Zidane shook his head. "Can you just let me talk to her for a moment, Ruby!"

Ruby gave him a death glare and stomped forward. "Come again, partner!" Zidane jumped back, nervously scratching his head, as Naruto chuckled at his predicament. "Did you hear anything I was sayin'?" She half asked-half shouted as Zidane was backing up and Ruby got closer. However Garnet took this chance to run down the stairs, causing Zidane to shout.

"Hey!" She didn't stop, and Zidane shook his head and looked at Ruby with a pleading look. "Ruby, look, we'll talk later, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, the blond ran past her and down the stairs, as Naruto followed after, ignoring the shouting Ruby calling for them to get back up there.

As they ran, Garnet ran into an open room in the airship, that looked similar to a rest area. She stopped running as Zidane and Naruto got behind her. "Whew...Finally! It looks like you decided to make up your mind." The blond said with a smile...while thinking.

'_Almost everything backfired on our plan! We had to improvise a ton, but..we got her!' _He thought to himself, before she turned toward him. "Um...Do you...Do you work on this theater ship?" Zidane twitched, and scratched the back of his nervously. '_She's smart. Very smart apparently.'_

Garnet took that as her answer while Naruto stood in the shadows as she looked at them both. "As you have no doubt suspected already...the truth is that...I am actually..." Naruto spoke up. "Princess Garnet til Alexandros, the heir to the throne of Alexandria." The two looked at him as Naruto smirked.

"You were good, I will admit. But if someone got close enough to you, like this monkey here..." He got a glare for that. "...It was fairly simple to figure out, not to mention people who work at the castle could probably recognize you from your clothing." Garnet stared at him, as she made the hood reveal more of her face.

"Who are you..." Zidane nodded. "Yeah who are you anyway? Not that I don't appreciate the help, but you aren't part of us." Naruto just smirked, and scratched his cheek. "Who I am is not important, I was sent here to make sure your group didn't mess up the mission, Zidane." The former knight explained, before donning his hood again.

"Now, forgive my interruption, Princess. I trust you had something to ask." He asked calmly, causing the princess to blink. "Oh yes! I have a favor I wish to ask of you, Zidane." The blond looked at her questioningly. She suddenly grabbed his hands and shook them. "I wish to be kidnapped, right away!"

Naruto face-faulted, obviously not expecting that, while Zidane had a sweat drop on his head. "Excuse me!" He replied quickly as she shook her head. "I need to get away from here...my reasons are my own, just know that I need an escape as its too painful to be there at the moment."

Zidane was still trying to process the request, and Naruto was slowly getting from his spot, when a voice echoed out. "Princess! Where are you?" Garnet widened her eyes, and closed her hood again. "Please sir, they've come for me!" Zidane still was slightly confused at how the Princess they were sent to kidnap, WANTED to be kidnapped...It was unexpected.

The mercenary walked past them and stood in front of them. "So that's whats going on. You want away from home. Oh well, it works out with the mission. I mean, Zidane was sent to kidnap you Princess. I guess I can help him out too." Zidane nodded as Garnet looked between the two in surprise.

"Yeah, leave them to me!" Garnet nodded. "Thank you, you have my gratitude, both of you." Zidane then proceeded to kneel in front of her. "Alright Your Highness. I hereby promise to do my best to kidnap you!" Garnet giggled in response as Naruto smashed his fist into his head.

"Now is not the time for acting. We need to be moving, now, someone is coming!" Naruto put a hand in his cloak when...Cinna jumped into the room. "Guys what are you doing?" "AHH!" Garnet jumped behind Zidane as Naruto sighed in relief. "Relax Princess, its my friend, Cinna!" Cinna was blinking in confusion as the princess shook her head.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, you startled me." The blond chuckled and shook his head. "Well, with a face like his, I'd be pretty shocked too!" Cinna looked teary eyed at Zidane and shouted. "Man that hurts! I wash up every morning, and you know it!" He then took note of the cloaked stranger and rose an eyebrow.

"Who is that?" However the voice from earlier spoke up, closer than before. "Princess?" Cinna widened his eyes and shook his head. "Never mind, let's get out of here!" The three nodded and ran off into the door on the right, just as Steiner ran in.

The knight captain proceeded to look around the room, his armor making clanking sounds as he shouted. "Princess!" Almost every minute, looking around every nook and cranny of the room. He was panicking inside of his armor, wondering if something terrible had befallen the Princess when footsteps were heard.

He turned to see one of his Knights of Pluto and glared. "Where have you been, soldier! Don't you know what is going on!" The knight saluted and apologized. "Sir, sorry sir! I was on my way!" Steiner looked ready to shout more at him when a noise was heard in the door on the right.

"Princess?" Steiner whispered as they headed toward the door.

-/-/-/Inside the Room-/-/-/

"This is a dead end." Zidane said bluntly as he looked around the messy room. Naruto had to agree with that as he wasn't sure how they would get out of here from this point. Garnet was shaking as she thought they would be getting out of here, not be trapped. Cinna gave them all a look that said 'I know something you don't'

"I thought something like this might happen...sometime, so..." He walked toward the table and stated in a clear voice. "Open!" The table flipped over and he shouted. "Sesame!" and the floor opened up to reveal a tunnel. "See? I told you. This is my escape hatch!" Naruto sent him a stare and shook his head.

"I admit the reasoning behind an escape hatch, but...seriously. Open Sesame?" Cinna looked away and said. "I like it! Not to mention its easy to remember, okay!" He shrugged as Zidane laughed. "Oh well, doesn't matter now, we need to move, like now!" Nods of agreement were met as they all jumped down the hole as Steiner slammed open the door.

"Princess!" However, they had just missed them, and the captain narrowed his eyes. "They must be down there! Come on soldier, let us catch those fiends!" The soldier nodded, and said. "I shall go first, Captain!" He jumped, but decided to jump the wrong, way and got stuck.

"Uh...Captain! I'm stuck!" Steiner narrowed his eyes and started to stomp on the knight. "Go down already!" The soldier was taking the blows silently as he didn't budge, before Steiner growled. "Blast it! We must find another way to her!" He ran out of the room, as the soldier kept trying to get out.

After a moment, he chuckled and smirked. "He bought it, hah!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The odd assortment of companions jumped down the hole and ended up in the engine room. They landed on the engine before jumping down to a small platform that led into the ship. As they all jumped down, and ran off, the blond thief looked at Garnet and gave a smile. "Wow, you're extremely athletic! I think I'm falling for you, heh!"

Garnet looked at him in shock at his flirty attempts, before she looked away sadly. Naruto noticed it for a moment before she turned around smiled a fake smile. "Thanks, but that's nothing! I have been training to escape the castle, after all." She explained quickly, and Zidane shook his head.

"Its too bad, if only you weren't a princess..." A whack across his head caused them to stop as Naruto walked past them calmly. "This is no time for flirting or idle banter. We need to keep moving, lest you want to risk getting caught." The princess nodded and ran ahead, as the blond rubbed his head while he stared at the strange mercenary.

They continued onward through the engine room, as steam and air pressure shot up around them, while the hum of the engine rang all around them. The four continued up some stairs as they traveled in silence as Cinna looked around, before pointing down a hallway. "This should be the way out."

'_Should be?' _Was the similar thought in their heads as Cinna shrugged at their looks. "I'm kidding! This is the way, let's go okay?" Naruto walked ahead of them all causing Cinna stared at him in surprise. "Hey, merc, hold on! I am supposed to be the guide." Naruto just kept walking before he replied.

"Blade." Zidane rose an eyebrow as Garnet looked around. "Blade? I don't see a blade around here." Naruto chuckled at her, before turned to them and pointed at himself. "My name. Just call me Blade. And to answer you, Cinna, I think it was." A nod told him he got the name right, 'Blade' looked at him and shook his head.

"If this is the only way, it doesn't matter who leads." Cinna blinked as Zidane put his hands behind his head. "He has a point, come on guys, let's go!" They headed onward, and saw a room filled with light and a pole reaching down there. "So now wha-" Zidane was interrupted as Naruto brought his shield up to block a sword.

The remaining three jumped back as Steiner landed on the ground, sword pushing against the shield. "Princess! I, Steiner, have come to rescue you!" Naruto struggled against his physical strength before shoving him back, shield on his arm. Garnet was wide-eyed and started to walk backwards when the 'stuck' soldier came behind her.

"Do not fear Your Highness! We've got you." Steiner chuckled and pumped his sword in the air. "Good work! This shall be remembered as the Knights of Pluto's finest hour!" Naruto mentally rolled with laughter, having to wonder what happened in his absence when the other knight put an a hand on Garnet's shoulder.

"Don't worry Princess, we'll get you out of here! Hehehe.." Zidane gave a smirk at the knight, causing Garnet to notice they knew him, while Steiner shouted. "What treachery is this! No one in my order dares to speak to the Princess like that! Who are you!" The knight ran toward Steiner, and drew his weapon.

"Glad you figured it out, 'Captain'" He taunted and shook his head, as Naruto relaxed and grabbed Garnet's hand. Zidane spoke up, pointing a dagger at him. "You can just..." Cinna grabbed his hammer and grinned. "Leave the princess..." Before the trio answered. "To us!"

Steiner growled and ran toward them, weapon drawn as Zidane ducked under a swipe with a roll, before slashing at his stomach. It clanged against his armor while Cinna took Steiner's slow speed to his advantage and hit him in the head a few times. The knight, Blank, ran forward with his blade and struck against Steiner's chest.

Steiner however blocked the blow, before smashing his knee into Cinna's stomach, causing said man to stumble away, coughing hard. "Oh gosh...That hurt." He tried to regain his oxygen as Zidane jumped above him and attacked with a quick combo, four hits smashed into Steiner's sides, before a kick to the face sent him stumbling backward.

The captain growled and his blade started to glow, and Naruto started to push Garnet against the wall. "What-what are you doing?" She demanded as he put himself in front of her, shield raise as Steiner ran at the disguised soldier. "I am not giving up to you thieves!" He ran toward Blank who was getting a bad feeling as Steiner shouted.

"**_Armor Break!" _**He slashed from head to toe on Blank, causing a flash of blue light, which sent Blank flying into the wall beside Naruto and Garnet as the armor shattered. Out of the armor little creatures started to run around the room, causing three similar reactions to Cinna, Blank, and Steiner.

"AHH! OGLOPS!" The little oglops jumped all over Steiner, Blank, and Cinna...Not to mention the others as those three ran around in fear. "Get them off me!" "Oglops are the worst!" "Get these foul beasts off me!" Zidane was chuckling nervously as he flicked one off him, before turning to see 'Blade' rising from his spot, and Garnet looking from over his shoulder.

"Is this normal reactions?" Garnet asked and Zidane shrugged. "Yeah, you can say that." Naruto grabbed Garnet's hand and proceeded to drag her with him. "Now is our chance to get out of here, come on you two. Let these scaredy-cats deal with these oglops."

They ran across the room, dodging the three panicking idiots, entering a room across from them as the oglops ran around the room. They entered a room where a bunch of props were stationed. Several things that seemed like a type of elevator were also in the room, but they weren't sure which to use.

"What now! Its another dead end!" Garnet shouted in surprise, as Zidane was looking between the elevators in thought while Naruto had a very bad feeling where these went. '_Please tell me I'm wrong. Please PLEASE tell me this isn't what I think it is.'_

Cinna ran in, apparently he had gotten over his fear, and shouted. "Everyone! Get on Number Two!" Zidane nodded, and ran toward one of the platforms with Garnet and a reluctant 'Blade' as Cinna pulled a lever. However, Steiner ran and knocked Cinna into the wall, shouting. "Move! You cannot get away from me!"

Steiner yanked another lever, and ran on the platform beside theirs. Zidane looked upward with a grin, while Garnet stared at the persistent knight captain...While Naruto was inwardly sighing. '_This mission has been nothing but bad luck, improvising, and now...The 'Grand Finale'_ He thought sadly as they went upward.

-/-/-/Stage Moments Earlier-/-/-/

Baku, or at the moment, King Leo walked onto the stage, laughing. "Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter, Cornelia, betrothed to to Prince Schneider!" He started to laugh evilly, getting into character as he looked at the crowd. "And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom shall finally be mine!"

"Gwhahaahahhaha!" He laughed as he kept on walking, before two voices spoke up. "Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" Leo turned to see his two soldiers carrying Marcus with them. "Sir, we caught an intruder!" The king laughed as he walked toward them.

"Why, my poor Marcus!" He said with mock surprise, before he grinned. "I assume you have come for my daughter." Marcus refused to answer, but King Leo shook his head. "Hark, lad. No matter how much dost treasure Cornelia..." Here he paused and stepped around Marcus. "...no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee..."

King Leo bent over and glare into Marcus's eyes, who gave a vehement glare of his own. "Never shall I allow her to marry a peasant such as thee!" He backed away and started to laugh loudly as Marcus glared at him.

"When yon bell strikes three, under the axe thou shall be, Marcus!" Here the soldiers and the King laughed as Marcus continued to struggle against the soldiers as King Leo then turned his back on him.

"Furthermore...!" However, a noise interrupted them, causing them all to stare as the floor opened up and Zidane, Garnet, and Naruto appeared causing Baku to sweat, and get a little nervous. '_Princess Garnet! Here? On Stage...?' _Zidane sent him a whisper, that everyone on stage heard.

"_Guys just improvise!" _Naruto rolled his eyes and whispered. "_This whole time you've been improvising, Monkey boy!" _Beside them Steiner appeared on his platform as people in the crowd gasped at the unexpected arrivals. Steiner looked toward the crowd as Naruto sighed and shook his head.

'_Never thought I would find myself in a position such as this...I wonder, can I act, like...At all?' _The former knight thought to himself with a twitch, before he looked around.

The captain looked out into the crowd, seeing darkened faces and said. "Ho? What's all this?" Steiner asked himself as Marcus broke free from his captors, and ran toward Garnet. "Cornelia!" He declared loudly, causing Garnet to look at him in shock, before she shook herself as Zidane whispered. "_Cornelia is Marcus's lover!" _

"Oh Marcus!" Garnet declared happily as they embraced, while Marcus whispered in her ear. "_Yeah do stuff like that, doing great girl." "Ahaha thanks, I have studied drama after all." _Was her reply as Baku nodded. "_Good good, keep it up! Queen Brahne is watching after all."_ They all nodded as Steiner kept looking around.

"Oh Marcus, how I've missed you so!" Garnet stated as they kept up their embrace. Naruto stayed to the side, cloaked and tried to stay out of sight. "I wish never to leave from thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!" She declared loudly, as Marcus pulled away from her. "I shall do as thou wishes, but first thou must tell me, who is thy companion?"

Naruto cursed in his head and stepped up toward Marcus. "I am the Princess's loyal servant. It is an honor to meet you, Marcus, the man who has thy Princess's heart!" Naruto said as he took his hood off, and bowed before him. They all looked at him in surprise, before Zidane turned to the King.

"See, King Leo? Thou should give them thy blessing!" He explained, pointing to the happy couple as King Leo walked away. "Never!" He declared loudly as he spun around angrily. "Never leave his side, thou sayest?" He shook his head. "Foolish banter! I'll not allow it!" King Leo shouted loudly, before pointing at the still confused Steiner.

"Cornelia shall marry none other than this man- Prince Schneider!" Steiner looked around when King Leo grabbed his arm, bringing him to attention. "Is that not so, Prince Schneider?" Zidane and Naruto had to hold their laughter as Steiner's face, his eyes were wide as he all but shouted.

"M-marry the princess? Me!" King Leo slapped him on the back, and nodded. "Aye! And this traitorous crew, I shall put to death!" The two soldiers tried to attack them, when Naruto smashed a fist into one's stomach, and Marcus and Zidane hit the other one with a combo. "Too many of them!" "Run away!" The soldiers declared as they ran away.

King Leo growled in anger and walked toward the Princess. "Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me." Garnet shook her head and stared at him defiantly. "Nay, Father! I shan't return!" King Leo shook his head angrily and stated clearly. "Cornelia, trouble me no more! This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that fact."

Naruto stepped forward in front of the Princess, and spoke up. "Nay, thy words are false!" Baku rose an eyebrow as Naruto continued. "This wedding is for thy own gain, all thou are doing is using thine daughter as a tool!" King Leo stared at the brown haired man in anger, and rose his fist.

"Foolishness! Know thy place, servant!" He smashed Naruto into the ground, sliding on the wood, unconscious. "Blade!" Garnet shouted out in shock and surprise, and King Leo glared at her. "Thou shalt marry Prince Schneider, Cornelia!" Marcus however stepped forward, and shook his head.

"Not if I can help it!" Marcus drew his sword, and looked at the ground. "Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia...I shall cut thee down!" He shouted to the world, and ran forward. However, Garnet moved in front of her 'father' and took the stab. "Ngh!"

Garnet fell to the ground as Marcus took his sword out. "No...Cornelia!" Naruto was slowly 'stirring' and looked to see Garnet on the ground and Steiner shaking in shock. "Mar...cus...forgive me...but I still love...my father..." She whispered with as she was 'dying', as Steiner fell to his knees and King Leo looked down in sadness and grief.

"Cornelia!" "Princess!" Garnet looked toward her 'father' and whispered. "Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." She finished with a final breath, and fell still on the ground. Marcus was wide-eyed and tears fell down his eyes. "What have I done! Am I never to hear her loving voice again!"

His tears stained the ground as Naruto slowly walked toward the Princess. "I am sorry, Princess. I have failed you as a servant." He bowed his head as Marcus raised his head to the sky. "Am I cursed to never again feel her soft touch!" Marcus shouted to the sky in despair. "O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!"

He took his sword and 'stabbed' himself through with his own blade, as Zidane shouted. "No! Marcus!" He fell to the ground as they cried over the death of the Princess.

-/-/-/Other Places-/-/-/

Queen Brahne was crying and shaking her head in despair. "Oh why did the Princess have to die! It doesn't seem so fair!" She then stopped for a moment before saying. "Now where is Garnet? She is missing all of this, this was better than last year!" Then she restarted to cry, moving around in her chair.

In another place, on the ramp that was used for the fight scene, a familiar 'rat' and odd little boy stood, clapping with enthusiasm. "I didn't know Blade was an actor!" Vivi nodded in agreement as they kept clapping. "That was an awesome show, wasn't it slave?" Vivi looked toward him and nodded with a happy look.

"That was the best thing I've seen, but it was so sad..." Puck had to agree with that, but then... "Hey who are you!" They looked to see two Knights of Pluto, along with a few Alexandria female knights...and Beatrix.

"Where are your tickets...?" Beatrix asked coldly, walking forward slowly as the two kids backed up quickly. "Uh, well you see...funny story..." Puck started, before he shouted. "RUN!" The duo turned and started to run, but Vivi tripped as Puck jumped off the board. He looked to see his slave about to be caught and shook his head sadly.

"You fool! You weren't supposed to trip! Oh well, I'm out of here!" He ran away as Vivi ran quickly up the ramp onto the stage. They followed after him, crowding onto the stage as Vivi jumped around before he shouted. "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

Beatrix rose an eyebrow as his hands started to glow, and flames appeared. "**_Fire!" _**He shot the tiny fireball at the surprised knights, but...it hit the 'dead' Garnet, causing Baku to shout. "GUYS GET READY TO LEAVE!"

This confused the knights, as Naruto donned his hood and drew his shield and got into a stance as Garnet shouted. "This is hot, too too hot!" She threw her cloak off, revealing herself to the world. She wasn't an actor...It was Garnet til Alexandros, which silence the cheering crowd and caused the knights and Queen to gape.

A similar thought went through the Tantalus Troupe's head. _'Shit.' _Naruto however was thinking a different thought. '_I knew I should accepted the higher offer from Cid, I KNEW I should have.'_

**-/-/-/End-/-/-/-**

**Hahahahah! That was a GREAT way to end the chapter, I think! Oh well, if not, too bad :P I love cliffies.**

**So did anyone like Naruto's parts that I made up? I tried to make it fit with the way they were speaking, even though they were varying sometimes, and for that I am sorry.**

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter my friends, and trust me. Chapters will be more frequent from now on, because I love the Evil Forest or Dark Forest w/e its called, and I can't wait till Burmecia kukukukukuk.**

**So, Please Read and Review, and again, forgive me for the long wait.**

**Review Responses:**

**Exkyuubi: Wow...Thanks, I mean thank you a lot. I didn't expect to get this type of review when I started to post this story, and I know its been slightly popular, and I love that. I have fun writing this story and glad people enjoy it ^^. I'm glad you think so highly of me, but I don't think I'm _that _good hahah! But I thank you for the review, helped me make this chapter, even though it took so long.**

**chm01: I'm glad you like the story, as for the pairing Lani is one of them, as it clearly says, but I would love to do a Naruto-Garnet, I would love too, but I cannot think of a plausible way to do so without messing up the plot, killing off Zidane, or making an OC for Zidane to chase...And then you have to make that plausible too! So, I don't know, I seriously doubt Garnet will be in the pairing. Who else is in it will be revealed later on XD (I'm evil)**

**Roxas321 and puffdadder: Thank you!**

**Hishin Trueflame: Hahah yeah Zidane truly is a breath of fresh air with his flirtyness, and such, instead of the normal, emo leader people!**

**Rezuvious: He will get stronger, but in brute power (Chakra and stuff like that) He will never surpass them, or not by a lot anyway. But...Who says power is everything, eh? ^^. Yes he will get stronger though ^^**


End file.
